Avalanche
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Six années ce sont écoulées depuis le départ d'Anna d'Italie. Elle était partie s'installer en Suisse avec son père. Robson avait quitté les Ailes de Jupiter pour les confier à son ami Bertini, suivant sa fille qui désirait quitter Gènes pour des raisons intimes. Mais après toutes ces années d'éloignements pour chacun, est-ce que les cœurs battants s'unissaient encore sincèrement.?
1. Chapter 1

**AVALANCHE**

_Six années ce sont écoulées depuis le départ d'Anna de Gènes. La jeune fille était parti__e__ s'installer en Suisse avec son père adoptif, le docteur Robson à la fin de la coupe des régions d'Italie. Le Docteur avait quitté son équipe d'Ailes de Jupiter pour les laisser entre les mains de son ami Bertini, ayant le besoin de suivre sa fille qui souhaitait quitter le pays pour des raisons intimes. Mais après toutes ces années d'éloignements pour chacun, est-ce que les cœurs battants s'unissaient encore sincèrement… ?_

**Chapitre 1 :** _Maîtrise du passé_

C'était un défilé qui valait la peine de prendre du temps pour être admiré. La montagne était envahie par les fleurs colorées amenées par le printemps et ces arbres où se penchaient des fruits aux allures gouteuses. Benjamin trouvait ce spectacle merveilleux, il prit même l'initiative de prendre une photo pour se souvenir de sa première venue en Suisse.

Un rire taquin se fit entendre par son voisin. Éric se moquait de l'admiration enfantine qu'éprouvait son ami pour le paysage. Il devait pourtant s'avouer que les alentours avaient l'air magique et rêveur, un charme démesuré pour le pays qui avait été l'un des premiers à accueillir la coupe du monde de football.

Par ailleurs, c'est entièrement à ça que pensait leur camarade Cesare. Bien que le site suisse porté sa beauté, il était plus impatient de piétiner le terrain du stade de Wankdorf Bern et d'affronter les meilleurs équipes du monde en statut junior.

\- Et bien, tu as un de ces sourires Benjamin… Taquine Éric

\- C'est vraiment beau la Suisse… La vue des Alpes me rappelle la France… Sourit-il

\- Je comprends…

\- En tout cas, on aurait pu profiter des spacieux Hôtels de la ville de Berne, mais non, le coach préfère nous emmener dans un manoir de paysan ! Râle Roberto

\- Tu connais Bertini, il veut toujours faire simple… Rit Benjamin

\- Mouais, mais devant les autres joueurs italiens et le coach ça ne le fait pas trop, capitaine ! Argumente le râleur

Benjamin devait avouer que l'évocation de son ami tenait la route. Des Ailes de Jupiter, il ne restait qu'Éric, Roberto, Luca, Cesare, et lui-même. Le sélectionneur de l'équipe d'Italie pour la catégorie junior, avait osé choisir cinq joueurs d'une même équipe nationale pour représenter le mondial italien. Mais les tensions entre leurs entraîneurs Bertini et Monsieur Panzo, étaient à contre sens, l'un moins snobe que l'autre, et lorsque Bertini avait annoncé que leurs joueurs logeraient dans une auberge située à trente minutes de la capitale, des tensions s'étaient émises.

Toutefois, sorti de ces cabines de train devenant oppressantes, Benjamin fut encore plus envoûté par le parcours donnant vu sur un panorama exceptionnel. Puis, le capitaine de l'équipe italienne se vit bouche-bée, descendant du bus, il se sentit hypnotisé par les lieux. C'était un manoir au style du dix-huitième siècle, comprenant trois étages, la bâtisse était démontrant de charme. Située à Spiez, la demeure se retrouvait posée derrière le grand lac de Thunersee, à quelque pas des montagnes des Alpes. Benjamin ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien dans un lieu.

\- Alors les garçons, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous, surtout pour toi Benjamin ! Ricane Bertini

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparés encore ?! S'effraie Roberto

\- Vous comprendrez quand le responsable de l'auberge nous aura fait l'honneur de sa présence… Fit-il d'un clin d'œil

Benjamin fut intrigué, quelle surprise pourrait les attendre en Suisse… ? Bien trop impatient de visiter l'intérieur, le capitaine fut le premier à pénétrer dans les lieux. Un long couloir se présentait à la porte d'entrée, les vestes et les clés pouvaient se poser dès lors. Quelques pas en plus effectués et Benjamin se retrouva dans un grand salon, chic, bien décoré. Canapé, fauteuil, table à manger convivial, cette pièce était fortement chaleureuse. Sur le côté droit, un long escalier menait au premier étage. Dans le fond à gauche, se trouvait une porte dérobée, menant à la cuisine qui elle-même menait dans un grand jardin, où une fontaine romanesque se posait. Revenant sur ses pas dans le salon, Benjamin se laissa envouter par une décoration en particulier qui s'accrochait à la cheminée. Un tableau, imposant, où se fusait un romain de l'ancien temps. Il était là, victorieux, le regard fier, montrant la coupe de la victoire à ses sujets.

\- Il te plait ce tableau Benjamin… ?

Le jeune homme retenu sa respiration, avait-il bien reconnu la voix qui s'élançait au niveau de l'escalier. Benjamin tourna son visage, et fut abasourdi. Ému de revoir celui qu'il considérait comme un père, un ami, celui qui l'avait formé et suivi durant toute sa jeunesse en Italie, il se précipita dans les bras de son héros.

\- Docteur Robson, quel bonheur de vous revoir !

\- Benjamin, comme tu as grandi, tu es un très beau jeune homme dit-moi !

\- Et oui, j'ai dix-huit ans maintenant !

Le Docteur Robson admira celui qu'il voyait comme son filleul. Il était devenu un homme séduisant. Physiquement, il était toujours le même, mais son allure, sa carrure et ses traits de visages avaient mûris sans parler de sa taille, il dépassait le un mètre soixante-dix le rendant encore et davantage plus beau.

Des pas se firent entendre, pressants et curieux. Mais non, les jeunes garçons n'avaient pas mal entendue, leur ancien entraîneur était bien présent. Les jeunes garçons, surtout Roberto, s'empressèrent de venir saluer le meilleur coach qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Bertini admira ce spectacle, il était certain que cette surprise serait inattendue et heureuse. L'homme vint à son tour serrer dans ses bras son vieil ami qu'il n'avait vu depuis si longtemps.

L'hôte installa ses convives sur la terrasse donnant lieu à ce jardin fleuri. Les anciens partenaires s'installèrent à une table, entre eux, pendant que les autres joueurs de l'équipe d'Italie, visitaient les environs. Le Docteur Robson ne cessait de sourire, revoir ces jeunes garçons devenus des hommes à présent, illuminait son sentiment de père. Il observait surtout Benjamin, son protégé, celui qui avait selon lui le plus changé.

Le docteur Robson se permit de demander des nouvelles de chacun et s'intéressait particulièrement au cursus de Benjamin.

Le jeune homme, après la coupe d'Italie, avait repris ces études tout en restant le capitaine de l'équipe des Ailes de Jupiter. Ils avaient tous percés avec ce groupe, recevant les éloges des professionnels et les encouragements des journalistes sportifs. Grâce à leur niveau, ils avaient tous les cinq intégrés l'équipe d'Italie, perçant jusqu'à la demi-finale lors de la coupe européenne junior. Le reste de l'équipe des ailes de Jupiter, avait migré dans différent club du pays ou d'Europe. Ce qui étonnait le Docteur Robson, c'est que Benjamin n'avait jamais eu l'ambition lui aussi de quitter l'Italie pour essayer son talent dans une autre équipe, quelle soit européenne ou mondiale. Mais lorsque l'homme posa la question, cette dernière resta confuse et sans véritable raison valable de la part de Benjamin.

\- Laissez tomber chef ! Mille fois j'ai dit à mon beau-frère de partir s'expatrier en France, mais il refuse ! Argumente Éric

\- Beau-frère… ? Dois-je comprends que tu es toujours avec Catherine… ? Sourit Robson

\- Oui… Répond ce dernier gêné

\- Même si en ce moment ça tourne au vinaigre ! Se moque Roberto

\- Tu es vraiment lourd ! L'insulte Luca

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Juste une dispute de couple… Sourit Benjamin

Une dispute loin d'être sans gravité. Le capitaine expliqua que l'équipe de France ne l'intéressait pas, à la grande déception de Catherine, s'étant installée dans la capitale pour appartenir au conservatoire de Paris. Benjamin n'avait pas d'intérêt pour l'équipe française, sous l'incompréhension de sa bien-aimée qui souhaiterait s'installer définitivement avec son amant. Toutefois, elle comprenait les ressentiments exutoires de joueur de football, mais ce sujet était le plus délicat et souvent source de dispute ou de conflit.

\- Tu es encore jeune, mais… Il est vrai que de jouer dans un autre pays t'apporterait beaucoup… Argumente Robson

\- Je sais, mais… Je n'ai pas encore eu mon coup de cœur !

\- De toute façon, j'imagine qu'à la fin de son conservatoire de danse, Catherine devra elle aussi se déplacer pour des galas…

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que la dispute n'a pas encore la senteur du vinaigre ! Dit-il à l'attention de son ami

Cette réflexion moqueuse attira un rire au groupe, un rire chaleureux qui avait l'odeur du passé, un sentiment agréable à humer. La conversation de divers sujets s'étala, mais depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Benjamin lui aussi aimerait poser des questions, et une en particulier. Si le Docteur Robson demeurait en ce lieu, Anna aussi. Cependant, son ancien entraîneur n'avait aucunement abordé le sujet, et la demeure ne semblait pas contenir une quelconque preuve de sa fréquentation. Mais subitement, une arrivée mit fin aux mystères du jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Robson ?

\- Je suis dans le jardin Rodrigue !

Un jeune homme fit son apparition sur le pas de porte. Il était grand, d'une carrure frêle, une chevelure châtain et des yeux noisette à croquer. Une peau pâle, un style vestimentaire très moderne, et une cigarette se coinçait sur sa bouche. Il devait être âgé de plus de vingt ans.

\- Rodrigue, assied-toi je t'en prie !

Le jeune homme salua le groupe et prit place aux côtés du Docteur.

\- Alors, je vous présente Rodrigue… Un… Ami de ma fille…

Le Docteur Robson prononça ce titre « ami » de manière intimidé et honteux. Il ne semblait pas savoir – ou ne pas vouloir – définir cette relation qui n'était point idéale pour sa fille. Mais ainsi donc, Anna était bien en Suisse.

Lors de son départ, Benjamin ignorait totalement où son amie partie, par ailleurs, elle ne l'avait aucunement informé de son déménagement, il n'en avait été informé que lorsque le Docteur Robson était venu lui faire ses au revoir. Le joueur fut surpris, ni son entraineur ni son amie ne l'avait préparé à se quitter, Robson lui avait confirmé que sa fille adoptive souhaitait quitter le pays pour son école de médecine. Cependant, jamais un lieu ni même un pays n'avait été évoqué, seul indice, ils ne quittaient pas les frontières de l'Europe. Benjamin avait eu évidement des nouvelles de part Bertini, mais jamais rien de concret, uniquement des « ils vont bien ». Aucun numéro, aucune adresse, rien, pas même une explication, même la raison semblait incertaine. Robson aimait Anna comme sa fille de sang, pour répondre à la demande conséquente d'une petite fille de seulement treize ans, la raison du départ devait être plus conséquente.

Roberto observait Benjamin. Il était le premier à devenir l'ami de cet immigrant français, et Anna fut sa première rencontre en Italie. Anna n'était pas comptée comme ces plus proches amies, mais sa compagnie était toujours agréable, son côté garçon manqué certainement. Son départ ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, mais il avait senti la déchéance dans le regard de Benjamin, comme une culpabilité. De ce fait, Roberto, de son tempérament naturellement franc, osa poser la question.

\- À propos de votre fille, que fait Anna maintenant… ? Sourit-il

\- Ah, mais vous allez pouvoir lui poser la question vous-même, elle va passer ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais une surprise ! Dit-il fièrement

\- C'est cool, ça fait si longtemps ! Se réjouit Luca

Le cœur de Benjamin rata un battement. Ainsi, il allait revoir Anna, son amie, sa meilleure amie même. Elle était celle qui l'avait accueilli en Italie, aidé, encouragé, même dans sa relation avec Catherine. Mais cette pensée ne se hâtait pas que de bons souvenirs, ce triangle amoureux n'avait jamais su se canaliser, et le jeune homme se demandait si la raison du départ d'Anna était due à sa relation avec sa belle danseuse. Certainement. Après la joie, la rancune et la peine, Benjamin éprouva maintenant de la colère. Partir, sans un mot, sans donner un sens à cette ignorance, elle avait balayait leur amitié et sous-estimé l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Son comportement était digne d'une enfant capricieuse, qui cherchait le conflit avant l'explication. Cependant, ce comportement ressemblait bien à Anna, impulsive, têtue et espiègle, son coup de tête mature avait valu des nuits blanches à la conscience du jeune homme.

Avant de connaître le présent de son amie, Benjamin écoutait avec passion ce qu'était devenu son ancien entraineur. Il avait continué son métier de médecin, ouvrant un cabinet dans le village, puis, à sa retraite, il avait vendu le cabinet à Rodrigue, étudiant en cinquième année de médecine. Le jeune homme avait investi dans le rachat pour être certain d'un avenir en Suisse. Jeune retraité, Robson s'était renchérit dans le football et entraînait une équipe poussin de son village. Son ancien entraîneur, parrain par affinité, semblait heureux et épanouit ici, et aucun regret ne semblait éclater dans ses yeux.

\- Je bavarde mais nous n'avons plus de quoi nous festoyer ! Se lève Robson

\- Attends, je vais t'aider ! Le rejoint Bertini

Les deux hommes rejoignirent la cuisine, laissant les garçons entre eux. Une tension première rejoignit le groupe, ils se regardaient, se devinaient, s'affrontaient et aucun n'osaient aborder une quelconque conversation. Mais après quelques minutes de silence, insupportable pour le dynamique Roberto, il coupa court à la tension, et observant le combat de regard entre Benjamin et Rodrigue, le jeune garçon osa l'insoupçonnable.

\- Dis-moi Rodrigue, je n'ai pas très bien compris ta relation avec Anna… ? Sourit-il sournoisement

\- Roberto ! Râle Cesare

\- Laisse, je vais répondre… Sourit-il fièrement. Je ne suis pas son petit-ami si c'est ce que tu veux comprendre !

\- Pourtant j'ai senti Monsieur Robson un peu gêné à ton sujet ! Surenchérit Roberto

\- Monsieur Robson sait que j'entretiens une relation étroite avec sa fille… Dit-il crachant sa fumée cigarette, provocateur

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Ouais, nous sommes, comment je pourrais dire, des sex-friend !

Luca cracha sa gorgé de limonade, Éric fit tomber son coude du bord de la table, Cesare trouvait subitement le carrelage de la terrasse intéressante, quant à Roberto, une envie de rire le prit. Mais celui qui resta sans voix, ce fut Benjamin, avait-il bien entendu, et surtout, compris ?

\- Je ne savais pas que les footballeurs étaient coincés ! S'amuse Rodrigue de leur réaction

\- Et bien… Ce n'est pas ça… Mais… Ça nous surprend… Venant d'Anna… Souffle Luca

\- Anna ne veut pas de relation sérieuse… Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis le seul qui ait ce privilège ! Dit-il d'un grand sourire

\- Oh, alors s'il n'y a que toi, c'est sûr c'est pardonnable ! Se moque Cesare

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça vous surprends autant, Anna a un caractère très espiègle, vous ne trouvez pas que ça lui ressemble…

\- Quoi ? D'être une garce…

Ces six mots sortirent naturellement et de manière colérique de la bouche de Benjamin. Il avoua ne pas avoir réfléchit avant de faire cette annonce, sa tête et son cœur avaient réalisé l'effet d'un big bang à l'entente de cette relation douteuse, et le jeune homme n'avait rien trouvé de plus récapitulant que ce mot, « garce ». Toutefois, c'est le comportement arrogant de cet homme, Rodrigue, qui l'avait par-dessus tout remué, étendre la vie privée de la jeune femme, sans savoir à qui il s'adressait, osait prétendre connaître Anna mieux que quiconque, et justifier son acte, ça le rendait nerveux.

\- Je suis certain que ce compliment lui fera très plaisir… Sourit Rodrigue

\- La ferme ! Tu n'es qu'un…

Benjamin se leva de sa chaise, précipitamment, agacé par l'allure débraillée de cet homme et son air sans scrupule, fier de sa personne. Mais alors qu'il comptait annoncer ce qu'il pensait de son âme, le joueur de football entendit s'élancer la voix de son amie, Anna, venant de la cuisine. « Je t'ai ramené un bouquet de fleur », annonçait cette dernière en chantonnant. C'était bien elle, une voix haute, mais gracieuse, sa personne énergétique et volante, une vraie bulle électrique. Assurément, il entendit des pas venir vers eux, et alors qu'il se rassoit, il la vit, enfin.

\- Alors, c'était quoi… Cette… Surprise…

Ne trouvant son père dans la cuisine installant comme chaque jour des fleurs nouvelles elle s'était automatiquement dirigée sur la terrasse, son père certainement en train de jardiner. Mais alors qu'elle posa un pied en dehors, et qu'elle se questionna curieusement de cette « fameuse » surprise, la jeune fille tomba nez à nez, regard contre regard, avec celui de Benjamin. Son cœur, ne rata non pas un battement, mais fit l'effet d'une chute d'un millier de mètre, atterrissant durement, d'un bruit sourd. Ses bras se tordirent, sa bouche devint sèche, son sang se mélangea, son ventre se contracta, ses jambes devenaient flagada et sans l'intervention musclée de Bertini qui heureux la serra dans ses bras, elle se serait écroulé de chagrin, de misère.

\- Anna !

\- Ah !

Bertini s'était saisi de la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant fort, la soulevant comme une enfant et la faisait tournoyer. Il la reposa à terre et l'embrassa comme un père, heureux de non pas revoir Anna, mais de la redécouvrir.

\- Mon dieu que tu es belle Anna, mais regardez-moi ça, une véritable petite femme !

\- Merci…

\- Devi far girare la testa agli uomini! Eh? Dit-il taquin

_* Tu dois faire tomber la tête des hommes ! Hein ?_

Anna se mit à rire. Bertini était toujours tellement attentionné avec elle, un véritable « tonton » italien. La jeune fille l'embrassa affectueusement et serrant ses mains, elle demanda immédiatement des nouvelles de Maria. Bertini lui affirma qu'elle se portait très bien, qu'elle l'embrassait fort et qu'elle attendait sa visite avec impatience. Anna s'émeut de cette nouvelle, bien qu'elle écrivait une fois par mois à Maria femme admirable qu'elle affectionnait comme une tante sentir que les êtres que vous aimez se languissent de vous, est une fierté chaleureuse.

Son étreinte paternelle avec Bertini rompue, Anna ne sut comment se comporter avec ses anciens camarades, et en particulier Benjamin, sans parler d'Éric, qu'elle n'avait aucunement, non seulement imaginer revoir, mais encore moins l'envie. Cependant, Roberto, son plus ancien ami, ne put laisser la jeune femme dans l'incertitude, et il fut le premier à se lever et venir l'étreindre.

\- Anna, ma coéquipière préférée, comment vas-tu… ?

\- Roberto ! Bien, merci…

Anna était heureuse de l'accueil de son plus vieil ami et cet élan de gentillesse l'incita à faire un effort, pour être polie et ne pas paraître affectée. Elle se dirigea alors naturellement vers Luca, qu'elle embrassa et serra dans ses bras quelque peu, puis Cesare. Arrivé devant Éric, un rire nerveux s'étouffa dans la gorge d'Anna, et Éric se leva intimidé par le rire forcée de la jeune fille, mais il l'embrassa tout de même. Nerveusement, la jeune fille, ne sachant réellement que dire, insista sur le fait que le jeune blond avait fortement grandit, atteignant les un mètre quatre-vingt. Lorsqu'il fut temps de dire bonjour à Benjamin, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se lever, qu'Anna se contenta d'une tape sur le bras et d'un bref et vive « salut ».

Benjamin se rassoit, vexé, ne pensant mériter un tel accueil glacial. Anna se dirigea vers son père qu'elle embrassa et s'installa entre lui et Rodrigue. Benjamin aurait eu un moment de doute s'il eut croisé son amie dans la rue, non pas qu'elle était méconnaissable, mais elle avait changé et murie essentiellement. Pour commencer, elle avait laissé ses cheveux quelque peu poussés, ils étaient légèrement plus lisses que dans l'enfance, mais ondulés toujours agréablement. Ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval, mais on pouvait deviner qu'un côté était plus long que l'autre, l'un touchant la joue, l'autre un peu plus que le cou. Une coupe moderne. À son oreille gauche, se piquait une ravissante boucle d'oreille en forme de marguerite, puis à droite, encore une touche contemporaine, trois petites boules argentées se piquaient en file indienne. Son maquillage, ni sobre ni accentué, simple, enfin un point qu'il reconnaissait chez elle. Elle avait bien évidement prit quelques centimètres, mais pas plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Quant à sa tenue, il s'agissait d'un vêtement de travail il présumait, car son amie portait un débardeur blanc, ou une salopette en jean l'habillait. Il pouvait tout de même deviner qu'une poitrine, non pas généreuse, mais en rond, se présentait. Ce qu'il trouvait curieux, c'est toute la peinture qui se trouvait sur l'habit, que pouvait-elle avoir fait pour se retrouver ainsi. Peut-importe, car son égo devait s'avouer une chose, et une seule, « elle est devenue sublime ».

Après s'être installée auprès des convives, Anna fut silencieuse, du moins, elle évitait les sujets où il fallait parler d'elle. Non pas que sa vie privée soit une boîte à secret à ne pas dévoiler, mais elle préférait rester pour l'instant, mystérieuse. Mais le temps passa, et Bertini, très aimant de cet enfant, tenait à savoir ce que sa « douce » Anna avait fait durant ces six années. Fine, elle prétexta regarder l'heure qui s'écoulait, et prit l'initiative de partir préparer le dîner pour tous les invités.

\- Mais Anna, je peux le faire ! Est gêné son père

\- Non, non, papa ! Reste avec tes invités, je t'en prie, je m'occupe de tout !

Anna insista pour que son père reste assis et profite du retour des prodiges. La jeune fille s'activa en cuisine, s'attachant à préparer une somptueuse et appétissante paëlla. Tout en cuisinant, Anna ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir, de penser, de torturer son esprit. Revoir Benjamin lui avait procuré des sueurs froides et de chaude palpitation.

Néanmoins, après le sentiment de plénitude, c'est la rancœur, l'irritation. En première ligne, son père. Comment avait-il pu nommer la visite de Benjamin, « une surprise »… ? Ridicule ! Il était la raison de son départ, et celui qu'elle aimait comme un père, lui faisait l'affront de cacher cette venue. Aucune rancune envers son père, elle l'estimait bien trop pour ça, mais une certaine amertume s'engouffrait dans son cœur.

Enfin, lui, Benjamin. Elle avait fait sa connaissance à l'âge de treize ans, dès son arrivé en Italie. Orphelin tous deux, ils s'étaient tout de suite trouvés, et entendus. À peine passée une journée auprès de lui, et l'action de cupidon s'était mise en scène. Amoureuse, dès le premier instant, de son air naïf, de sa gentillesse, de ce caractère ambitieux, volontaire et borné. De nombreux points communs malgré les apparences.

« L'idiot ». Il n'avait jamais compris la nature de ses sentiments, et la force de son amour. Ce n'était pas un béguin d'adolescente, une relation d'enfance, non, elle l'aimait, réellement, sincèrement, avec hargne et dévotion. Elle n'osait repenser à tous ces évènements qui lui brisait le cœur, le broyer jusqu'à en essorer la dernière goutte. Catherine. Il avait fallu qu'ils se rencontrent, par le pur hasard de surcroît, une vraie moquerie de la part de la vie. Il était tombé sous le charme de cette jeune fille de bonne famille, belle, féminine, éprouvant autant de passion pour son activité que Benjamin. Ils étaient tombés amoureux ! Nausée.

Sa lèvre supérieure subit les bords tranchant de ses dents, car lorsqu'elle pensait à Benjamin, impossible de ne pas unir son amour pour lui à Catherine. Une bobine défilant son passé se propageait dans son esprit, où ce couple dit « parfait » grignotait son être. Souvenir, ce baiser meurtris qu'elle avait observé uniquement pour avoir une certitude de leur couple, ce câlin forcé avoué pour sauver l'égo surdimensionné de la danseuse, cette déclaration restée sans mot, juste un câlin de consolation ayant durait à peine quelques minutes, ces remerciements qui n'avaient aucune valeur réelle et cette conversation téléphonique secrète qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre, elle le haïssait.

\- Aie ! Merde !

Anna s'était coupée, tranchée le doigt à cause de ses yeux embués par les larmes et son esprit prit dans un tourbillon de douleur lointaine. Suçant son doigt, mais vite piqué par la salive, elle essouffla un second cri de douleur, qui fit lever son père, et rejoignit sa fille blessée.

\- Anna, chérie, ça va ?!

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Anna snoba son père et partit se réfugier à l'étage, dans la salle de bain. Elle soulagea son égratignure en la passant sous l'eau. Farfouillant dans l'étagère au-dessus de levier, elle s'empara d'une lotion et d'une bande. Elle s'assoit sur le coin de la baignoire et se passa le produit, utilisé grâce au coton et se banda le doigt en passant par le pouce. Son père arriva sur l'entrefaite et proposa son aide, mais Anna le repoussa, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Anna, je t'en prie…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire ça ?!

\- Anna…

\- Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre et certainement celle aussi qui a essuyé le plus de mes larmes et tu accueilles en me promettant une surprise l'objet de cette douleur !

\- Anna, tu es une jeune femme maintenant, tu as fait ta vie et Benjamin aussi…

\- Non mais je rêve !

Attristée par cette déclaration directe par son père, elle le bouscula en sortant de la salle de bain, et prit refuge dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clef.

\- Anna ! Chérie… Excuse-moi… Anna !

Il sentit la poignet céder sous son poids, Anna acceptait de le laisser entrer. Son regard n'était pas calme, elle partit s'asseoir sur le bord de sa fenêtre et admira ce paysage qui apaisait toujours son cœur depuis des années maintenant. Elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée et de fuir devant la réalité. Mais personne ne savait à quel point elle avait souffert, non pas simplement repoussée par un homme qu'elle aimait, mais tout bonnement, rejetée.

\- Anna, je suis désolé… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je suis désolée aussi de t'avoir crié dessus…

L'homme prit sa fille d'adoption dans ses bras et la berça doucement, un moment. Il respira son parfum, c'était l'arôme d'une femme adulte qui se pressait dans son odorat, mais dans son corps, roulait toujours cet effluve de bébé.

\- Chérie… Je pensais qu'il était tant que tu passes à autre chose… Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que tu n'es toujours pas en paix avec toi-même, parce que tu n'as jamais affronté cette douleur avec la personne concernée…

Le temps, la vieillesse qui s'embrasse avec la sagesse, l'innocence. Mais dans une part de notre jeunesse, il était difficile de s'allier avec la raison. Anna ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait demander pardon, et encore moins cette demande de devoir vivre avec la raison de son mal-être. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Suisse, Anna ne parvenait à s'attacher à rien ni à personne, elle avait fait diverses études, différents travails, et le seul refuge qui parvenait à l'équilibrer, c'était cette nouvelle passion artistique et cet objectif qu'elle s'était fixée elle-même pour se prouver une valeur.

\- Anna… Tu ne passeras pas à autre chose tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée…

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'y mettre un terme… Sourit-elle, tristement

\- Chérie… Est-ce que tu es…

\- Je dois retourner en cuisine, je n'ai pas fini de préparer le repas !

\- Anna !

L'enfant s'échappa des bras de son parent. En colère contre elle-même, oui, elle l'avouait, dans ses confessions dictées, dans ses rêves intimes, six années écoulées et pas un seul de ces espaces temps avait été capable de faire oublier son amour pour Benjamin. Tous ces jours, ces heures escomptés, passés à s'occuper, la tête remplie d'aspiration, n'avaient rien changé ni modifié, son cœur murmurait toujours le doux prénom de son prétendant voulu, son corps se voyait toujours se faire envahir par ces papillons joueurs, taquins, ne voulant abdiquer devant les mauvais souvenirs, et s'incliner noblement ainsi à l'oubli. Futilité. Anna s'était fourvoyée, elle avait fuis le mal, sans réfléchir un instant qu'il fallait stopper hémorragie, avant de prendre la décision d'une guérison, l'éloignement.

Retournant à ses occupations culinaires pour s'aérer l'esprit, Rodrigue s'appuya sur le coin de porte de cuisine et admira son amie. Anna, le plus grand mystère amoureux de sa jeune vie. À vingt-quatre ans un peu passé, le jeune garçon, étudiant en médecine, avait craqué pour cette jeune fille, toute nouvelle majeure. À dix-huit ans, Anna respirait l'espièglerie et la folie, deux caractères audacieux qui avaient fait succomber ce jeune homme aussi emporté par la fougue de la jeunesse. Elle était belle pour commencer, sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleus éclatants, sans énumérer sa silhouette avantageuse. Rencontrer sur les bancs de la fac de médicine, les deux extravertis s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, et une amitié ambigüe avait vu le jour par la suite. Pourtant, si Rodrigue s'était laissé séduire par le doux sentiment de tomber amoureux, et ainsi appartenir à une seule femme, Anna ne s'était jamais laissée aller à l'attachement. Par ailleurs, aucun mystère pour le jeune homme, l'étudiante avait eu bon goût de l'avertir dès lors que leur relation s'était accentuée. Rodrigue ne savait s'il en souffrait ou s'il s'était fait l'idée de ne jamais être « l'homme » parfait pour Anna, mais il persistait à vouloir la protéger et non sans se le cacher, à s'offrir à elle, quelque fois.

Le dîner bientôt prêt à être dégusté par les nombreux visiteurs, Robson observait sa fille qui était prête à quitter les lieux. Ce dernier se leva de sa place en s'excusant, et rejoignit sa fille dans l'entrée.

\- Anna… ?

\- J'ai commencé à mettre la table, tu n'as plus qu'à retourner une dernière fois la paëlla et c'est prêt…

\- Chérie, s'il te plaît, reste dîner…

\- Non, sans façon…

\- Anna…

Le père de cœur prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes et l'attira vers lui pour un baiser sur le front. Tout en souriant et serrant de plus en plus les mains d'Anna, il s'exclama de tout cœur, ému,

\- Anna… Je suis si fière de toi… Bertini ne cesse de me poser des questions à ton sujet… Je t'en prie, reste…

\- Papa… !

\- Anna… Tu es une jeune femme intelligente, tu vas trouver le courage de rester…

\- …

Le père, convaincu de l'importance de sa fille, se pencha sur son oreille pour lui donner un conseil de papa « malicieux ».

\- Et puis je suis certain que tu vas faire enrager Benjamin…

Anna se mit à rire discrètement, elle reconnaissait bien là le caractère spontané de son père au fort tempérament. Robson n'avait pas toujours été un homme chaleureux, du moins, son éducation ne permettait pas de s'attarder sur les âmes en peine. Ce temps révolu, il était tombé en parent devant la douceur d'Anna et en parrain devant le secours de Benjamin.

\- Je vais finir de préparer, monte te faire ravissante…

L'enfant chéri, embrassa son père et serra son cou par affection bienfaisance. Anna partit se loger tout d'abord dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et rafraîchir son maquillage. Elle redessina ses traits au liner, qu'elle étira pour un plus grand et plongeant regard. Du crayon noir sur le bord des paupières et surtout, son essentiel, toujours assorti lascivement à sa peau pâle de pêche, un rouge à lèvre rouge éclatant. Enfin, elle détacha ses cheveux, les secoua et passa une main en guise d'objet de coiffe. Ses cheveux avaient bien légèrement poussés un côté plus court que l'autre. Elle passa sa main droite sur le côté gauche, et monta ainsi une mèche en hauteur, donnant un air de rockeuse joviale.

Satisfaite, elle retourna dans sa chambre et se changea. Retirant la salopette de travailleuse, elle opta pour une combinaison noire aux bretelles fines et au décolleté légèrement plongeant. Derrière, se dessinait un dos-nu, appétissant pour une main, courtoise. Enfilant de moyen talon assorti, elle descendit au salon, faisant remarquer son entrée. Les bouches se déployèrent tels des poissons en dehors de l'eau, la stupéfaction entoura l'âme de ces hommes qui n'avaient pas prêté plus attention que ça à cette présence féminine, mais une enchanteresse de la « classe » venait de prendre pied sur terre. Ceux déjà amoureux, emploieront juste le terme de « jolie femme », mais ceux qui faisaient cavaliers seuls, se sentaient soudainement prient d'intérêt pour la « fille » du groupe.

Benjamin accompagné dans sa vie sentimentale se laissa envahir par la curiosité. Il était honnête, jamais il n'avait vu Anna dans une telle beauté, fulgurante. C'était une femme aux allures incitatrices, une prestance toutefois pure, sans prétention ni insistance, juste cantatrice du cadeau de mère nature. Il sentait son souffle qui se saccadait pour une raison non justifiable. Nombreuses jeunes filles il l'avait rencontré dans les rues de Gènes, où certaines s'étaient même autorisées de l'aborder, pour bien plus qu'un café. Fidèle à sa belle Catherine, il ne prêtait guère attention à ces filles, non loin de lui de ne vouloir succomber, la chair humaine et l'envie du corps ne se contrôlait pas encore moins au masculin mais fidélité il voulait apporter à sa bien-aimée, même si aujourd'hui, leur couple se balançait au pied d'une falaise glissante.

Anna esquissa un sourire moqueur, les hommes, ils avaient le défaut de vous remarquer une fois mise sur huit centimètres de talon. Le naturel, ils ne l'aimaient qu'une fois amoureux, tout le mystère de ces messieurs, contraignant. Bien que, cette nouvelle attention ne déplaisait à la jeune femme, elle aimait plaire et se sentir désirée, une beauté froide qui attisait la curiosité des hommes. Il fallait dire que sa taille, ses traits élancés, sa chevelure blonde ainsi que son regard saphir, ne pouvait laisser indifférent.

S'installant à table, Robson se plaça en bout de table, sa fille à sa gauche, son vieil ami à sa droite. Aux côtés de Bertini, Benjamin et près d'Anna, Rodrigue. La jeune femme émit soudainement un rire narquois, la vision « ridicule » d'Éric s'asseyant auprès de son « beau-frère », narguant de ce fait Roberto, qui était sur le point de s'installer à cette même place. Le frère aurait-il peur que « l'amant » de sa sœur ne succombe ?

Le comité se régala de la cuisine d'Anna, une qualité remarqué par les joueurs italiens, dont certains osaient le compliment à voix haute. Bertini profita de cette intervention pour également féliciter sa protégée. Continuant l'admiration, l'homme souhaitait réellement savoir son parcours depuis son arrivée en Suisse. Le silence se fit, Anna s'échappa en buvant une gorgée de vin blanc, et tiqua de la tête, elle sourit, bêtement, et balbutia,

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire !

\- Anna ! Intervient lassé son père

\- Allons, mia bambola preziosa*, parle-moi de toi ! Insiste tristement Bertini

*_ma précieuse poupée_

Anna gigota, elle croisa sa jambe droite sur la gauche, elle attrapa la cuillère avec laquelle elle commença à jouer, nervosité. La jeune fille détestait parler d'elle, et encore plus devant Benjamin, aucune envie de lui faire découvrir sa vie sans lui, son quotidien aux humeurs et aux désirs changeant. Toutefois, le regard précieux que déversa Bertini dans ses yeux, lui dessina un sourire qui se mit sur la défensive, et anxieuse, elle commença son récit.

À son arrivé en Suisse, son père ayant trouvé une belle villa, il s'était vu devenir à sa retraite, maître d'hôte, des vacanciers, des étudiants, de nombreux visiteurs à la vie différente s'étaient suspendus en ce lieu, repartant avec un goût de nostalgie, tellement chaleureusement accueilli par ce père sa fille, riche en histoire.

Comme tout bon « papa », Robson avait convaincu Anna de reprendre ses études. Elle avait obtenu son bac scientifique l'année dernière, et se voyait partir en faculté de médecine, comme son père. Cependant, la jeune fille s'était vue venir une passion à l'âge de seize ans, le vague à l'âme, elle s'était abandonnée aux gribouillages sur des pages vierges en attente d'aventure. Son imaginaire était pur, nature, inspiré par ses émotions romanesques et piquantes. Sa plus grande fierté, ce tableau qui trônait au milieu du salon.

Roberto recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il comptait avaler, tombant de sa chaise,

\- C'est toi qui as fait ce tableau ?!

\- Hum, oui…

Ainsi donc, le tableau qu'avait admiré Benjamin à son arrivé, était en vie grâce aux mains expertes d'Anna. Un réel talent, indéniablement, il n'aurait cru qu'un tel don se trouvait entre les doigts fins de son amie. Il racontait une histoire, sans doute, mais laquelle… ? Qui était ce romain aux airs fiers, démontrant le symbole de sa réussite ?

Aujourd'hui, ayant quitté la fac de médecine, il y a quelques mois, la jeune fille avait comme seul revenu, un salaire de professeur volontaire, elle animait une classe d'art dans un Hôpital pour les enfants hospitalisés à long terme. Son aspect généreux n'étonna finalement personne, pour ceux qui connaissaient parfaitement « l'artiste », ils savaient que c'était une amie dévouée et fidèle, prête à satisfaire vos moindres désirs.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es arrivée en ouvrier tout à l'heure ! Taquine Roberto

\- Idiot ! Sourit Anna

\- Cette tenue est dédiée à un coup de foudre de ma fille !

\- Un coup de foudre ?! S'interroge Bertini

\- Papa !

Sa réponse dissuasive, émit une objection à parler de ce projet ambitieux. Anna se leva, ramassant les assiettes de chacun, les empilant, sous le monologue de son père, qui râla quelque peu, car ce projet n'avait rien de honteux, bien au contraire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille était toujours réticente à parler d'elle, de ce qu'elle faisait. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un blocage psychologique… ?

Subitement, le père observant son enfant s'éloigner dans la cuisine, il pâlit et sentit son cœur se décrocher d'effroi. Se levant difficilement, il interpella sa fille,

\- Anna ! Tu as un tatouage !

Rougissante, la jeune fille se retourna, pour cacher son dos, mais le père s'approcha et vint en priant vérifier sa vision. Robson se sentit mal, ses jambes tremblaient et ses organes palpitaient, qu'était-il encore passé par la tête de sa fille pour se faire croquer sur le corps, une marque indélébile. C'était une phrase, écrite en langue italienne, sous un graphisme italique, longeant la colonne vertébrale.

\- La vita è una lotta. Accettalo. Lit le père

\- La vie est un combat, accepte-le… Traduit Bertini

\- C'est Mère Teresa qui a dit ça ! Se défend Anna

\- Mais est-ce qu'elle a aussi dit que tu devais te le tatouer sur le corps !

La réflexion du « papa » qui s'inquiète pour sa fille, fit rire l'assemblée. Il frictionna les mots comme s'il pouvait les effacer, éclat de rire général, une confusion des deux générations. Cette citation d'une femme sage, gravée dans la peau d'une femme espiègle, en manque de fortune sur elle-même.

Après ce ricanement jovial, le groupe d'ami s'installa en cercle dans les fauteuils et canapé du salon. Bertini n'en démordait pas, il voulait savoir quel est ce secret qu'Anna gardait avec pudeur. Sous tension, c'est Rodrigue, taquin, qui confessa la « mystérieuse » occupation sédentaire de son amie.

\- Anna retape une maison !

\- Rodrigue !

\- C'est vrai ? Sourit Cesare

\- Et bien, oui…

\- Anna est tombée amoureuse d'une maison abandonnée à notre arrivé ! Sourit le père

Un coup de cœur, une bâtisse qui rappelait les maisons de poupées qu'on vous offre à l'enfance. C'était une maison sur un étage, avec cheminée un détail capital pour les hivers Suisse un toit rose, des façades blanches, une petite terrasse couverte à l'entrée, et ce puits au fond du jardin, qui menait vers la rivière. Ce bloque ne valait pas un sou, mais la jeune fille avait succombée. L'été, elle passait son temps à l'admirer, la croquer, s'imaginant son état une fois rebâtie. Son père, ne pouvant rien lui refuser, avait promis à sa fille, de lui offrir la maison, si elle obtenait son diplôme. Réussite fêtée, c'était maintenant avec ses propres moyens, qu'elle recousait son futur foyer, de ses blanches mains.

\- Je suis très fière de ma fille… Sourit ému Robson

Benjamin racla sa gorge, confus. Le parcours de son amie depuis sa venue en Suisse était admiratif. Anna ne s'était laissé porter par la vie, non, c'est elle qui était reine de son destin, elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, sans condition ni contrainte, elle semblait épanouie, heureuse, et humble de surcroît. Par ailleurs, il ne savait comment définir cette sorte de mélancolie dans son regard, à chaque mot qui contait ces six années passées. Aurait-elle encore des blessures ? Ferait-elle tout ceci pour combler un manque ou négliger cette douleur qui ne souhaitait guérir ? Anna semblait être toujours occupée, s'interdisant de penser, c'était tout le fantasque de sa relation avec Rodrigue, cet homme de « certaines » nuits, aucun attachement ni promesse, encore moins loyauté, son amie vivait bohème.

\- Bien, je dois partir, je travaille demain ! On se voit… Plus tard !

Anna se leva, précipitamment, posant une main amicale sur le genou de Rodrigue et embrassant son père. Le groupe d'ami fut surpris, pourquoi la jeune femme fuyait-elle, eux qui étaient heureux et ravi d'un tel chemin, bravé de courage et d'ambition.

Benjamin ne supporta ce snobisme, il n'eut droit à ni salutation ni regard et encore moins un mot. Depuis toutes ces années, avait-elle encore rancune qu'il ne l'eut choisi comme amour ? Après une amitié fondée, basée sur la confiance et le respect, il n'avait droit à nul prestige, et dire exclusive ? Encore davantage, il aurait espéré une explication suite à son départ discret, à ces jours écoulés sans donner signe de vie ou nouvelle, il n'avait jamais su où elle fut parti, il avait fallu un coup de pouce du hasard pour qu'ils se rencontrent de nouveau.

Colère. C'est frustré et blessé dans son égo, qu'il se leva furtivement et poursuivit son amie.

\- Anna !

Entendant son nom, prononcé par son plus grand tourment, elle pressa le pas, mais sentit subitement son poignée être capturé par l'interlocuteur.

\- Anna !

\- Lâche-moi !

Elle hurla, exorcisant tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Comment osait-il prononcer son prénom, avec exaspération, munie de cette rancœur ? Est-ce qu'il espérait avoir des réponses, mais pour quelles questions, il ne se préoccupait d'elle uniquement parce qu'elle avait mutilé son arrogance.

\- Anna… Dit-il plus doucement

\- Tu sais quoi Benjamin, rendons-nous service, et ignorons-nous tout le temps que tu seras ici !

Il sentit toute la violence qu'elle avait pour sa personne, son cœur semblait vociférer tout le mal qu'elle pensait de lui, toute la douleur qu'il avait accumulée dans son âme. Pourtant, lui, ne la haïssait d'aucune façon, c'était son amie, sa première chance italienne, une rencontre riche et unique. C'est elle qui n'avait voulu se régaler de cette amitié, préférant fuir son amour impossible. Il comprenait, il savait malgré tout qu'on souffrait lorsque la vie avait décidé de vous tourner le dos. Parfois, dans des conversations intimes avec Roberto, il se demandait s'il serait tombé amoureux d'elle s'il n'avait rencontré Catherine, c'étaient ces jours malsains où une amie lui manquait, et en l'occurrence, une seule femme pouvait porter ce rôle, Anna.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'ignorer Anna, tu es mon amie !

\- Mais c'est dingue, tu ne comprends rien ! Rit-elle hystérique

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, que tu fuis, encore !

\- Je fuis, moi je fuis ?! S'il y en a bien un de nous deux qui est un lâche ici c'est toi !

Les cris et les sanglots éplorés et fatigués d'Anna, incita l'ancien groupe d'ami à sortir dehors, et estomper les tensions. Mais en vain, l'aigreur de la jeune fille attendait depuis trop longtemps d'être mit en liberté, elle s'échappait dans le passé, et ouvrait sa plaie à cœur ouvert, avouant enfin les raisons de son départ,

\- Moi je suis lâche ?! Rit nerveusement Benjamin

\- Oh que oui ! Rit-elle comme fière

\- Bien, écoutez, vous êtes fatigués et…

Un rire ironique s'échappa d'entre les dents d'Anna, l'intervention d'Éric la rendit souls, ivre de cracher la vérité.

\- Mais que c'est triste, alors après toutes ces années tu joues encore les garde du corps !

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Non, non, en fait ce qui est encore plus triste c'est que visiblement, Catherine n'ait toujours pas confiance en toi !

\- Anna, arrête… Souffle Roberto, rejoignant son amie

\- Quoi ? Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ?! Tu n'es pas le gentil et naïf chevalier servant qui vient doucement protéger le bien-aimé de sa petite sœur capricieuse !

\- Tu dépasses les bornes ! Se fâche Éric

\- Moi je dépasse les bornes… ? Dit-elle, plus intelligente, regardant Benjamin.

Impossible. Le cœur de Benjamin rata un battement. C'était douloureusement impensable, cependant, le jeune homme semblait avoir découvert pourquoi son amie le méprisait. Il repensa à ce jour de juillet, où Catherine avait rendu visite à Benjamin, et la nuit tombée, l'amoureuse ayant regagnée son train pour Paris, elle lui avait fait part de ses peurs et sa jalousie enfantine concernant Anna. Il se souvenait qu'Éric était passé lui porter conseille le lendemain, lui demandant de clarifier la situation avec son amie, qu'elle devait s'éloigner de lui, qu'ils devaient s'occuper tous deux séparément, rencontrant d'autre personne, rassurant sa dulcinée qu'Anna n'était qu'une simple « connaissance », qu'elle ne comptait pas et ne comptera jamais. Mais ce n'était pas les néfastes conseilles d'Éric qui avait fait souffrir la jeune femme non, elle était assez sage pour savoir qu'un amour fraternel fort unissaient ce frère et sa sœur cadette.

Non, ce qui était douloureux à ce souvenir, c'était l'appel téléphonique de Benjamin à Catherine. Venant lui rendre visite, fenêtre ouverte par cette chaleur juilletiste, entendant son prénom être prononcée, elle s'était fixée, près de l'embrasure, et écoutait cet échange anxiogène. Il déballait des adjectifs négatifs, parfois dégradants, ils n'étaient liés par aucun sentiment quelconque, même pas une simple amitié, ils avaient été tout juste partenaires, coéquipiers, il ne se laissera plus prendre à son jeu de « comédienne », jouant la malheureuse, l'amoureuse déchue. Il ne lui parlera que peu, à peine « bonjour », il avait passé une vingtaine de minutes à débiter des mots pour définir à quel point il comptait éloigner Anna de sa vie.

Visiblement, elle lui avait simplifié la tâche, épargné cette fastidieuse « besogne », elle avait quitté Gènes de son propre chef.

Son visage imbibée de larme, Anna puisa dans ses forces pour regarder Benjamin dans les yeux, et lui avouer,

\- Tu sais ce que je venais faire ce jour-là… Je venais te demander si Catherine était bien arrivée, parce que j'avais entendu à la radio que des complications s'étaient fait savoir sur la ligne de train Marseille-Paris…

Rompu, brisé, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le corps de Benjamin, c'était son cœur qui venait de se fendre. Il ne pouvait se résigner à se séparer sur cette note douloureuse, et la voyant partir de nouveau, il rattrapa ses pas, mais une fois de plus, elle se débattit.

\- Non, laisse-moi, je te déteste ! Tu me dégoûtes…

Anna courut vers un endroit rassurant, son nid peint de ses mains, là où elle s'évadait et se protégeait de toutes blessures, de tous souvenirs. Benjamin, impuissant, se sentit envahir par la honte, le remord et lui aussi, accourut vers la ville, sans réel destination, il voulait juste sentir son cœur s'emballer, ses membres se dégourdir, sa tête trembler, sa tension s'accélérer, il voulait effacer ce malentendu, cette faute qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commettre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** « _Approche_ »

Nota bene : Je suis navrée d'une aussi longue absence… Je vous remercie de me suivre toujours, et d'attendre la suite… Après ce chapitre 2, le troisième ne tardera, il est à moitié terminée… En attendant, j'espère que le second vous rendra curieux du suivant…

C'est un matin où l'on se pose devant le lever du soleil pour soulager son cœur. Benjamin, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, admire l'horizon féerique. La Suisse est un pays magnifique, aux paysages romanesques. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Robson et Anna aient choisi ces terres pour poser leur valise. De sa fenêtre, il apercevait les pics des montagnes enneigées où à leur pied poussaient des prairies fleuris. Les rayons lumineux de la boule de feu se découvraient derrière ces collines majestueuses. Il rêvait de pouvoir aller gambader en compagnie d'un ballon sur ce grand air de jeu.

Benjamin se moque de lui-même, sa passion pour le football ne peut l'empêcher de le rattraper. C'est un refuge, un confort qu'il maîtrise, bien plus que les relations humaines. Pourtant sociable, curieux, généreux et bienveillant, il sait toute la remise en question qu'il doit apporter à son caractère capricieux. Il a tendance à être borné, têtu, et ne souhaite jamais rien faire à moitié. L'ambition le ronge, et le consume à la limite du perfectionnisme.

En vérité, son cœur est brisé. Anna paraissait meurtrie, blessée, vidée de toute émotion. Une colère habitait son corps, rongeant son âme, et faisait naître une rancune certaine. Benjamin ne pouvait pas la blâmer, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu de l'amertume était justifiée. Maudite, maudite soit cette conversation échangé avec Catherine. Il avait menti, menti à ces deux jeunes femmes éprises de son cœur. Et le sien devait avouer être complètement perdu…

Comment se faire pardonner d'un tel affront par Anna… ? Il tenait à elle, profondément. Ce n'était pas un mensonge ou une illusion, ils partageaient un lien unique et fort. Ils se comprenaient et s'étaient toujours compris de par leur fort tempérament. Anna avait constamment appuyé ses choix et ses décisions, même les plus hargneuses. La passion du foot le rongeait, et son amie l'avait tout de suite compris. Et puis, ce sport les réunissait davantage, ayant même eu le plaisir de jouer ensemble.

Anna rendait sans cesse les choses faciles. Malgré ses erreurs, elle savait rendre excuse, et prendre seule les responsabilités de ses actes. Cependant, lui qui la pensait forte, il découvrait en réalité une immense tristesse et solitude. L'enchaînement de ses études et activités, prouvaient qu'elle ne savait pas où était sa place. Concernant Anna, c'était impensable, elle était née pour se donner aux autres, et les guider vers leur rêve… Ce statut de bénévole à l'Hôpital et ce rang d'entraîneur de football pour les poussins de la ville ne l'étonnait guère…

Tout, elle avait tout pour être heureuse, alors pourquoi ce néant dans son regard. Qu'est-ce qui manquait à sa vie pour être complètement épanouie, pour se prouver à elle-même que son existence en valait la peine ? Était-ce ce conflit entre eux jamais réglé ? Ou… Était-elle encore… Amoureuse de lui… ?

\- Non… Pas après toutes ces années…

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Benjamin sursaute, Roberto vient de le surprendre en pleine réflexion à voix haute. Son ami refermant la porte derrière lui, tend une tasse de café fumante. Il se rapproche de la vue splendide qu'apporte la chambre du capitaine de l'équipe d'Italie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible après toutes ces années ? Demande Roberto

\- …

\- Tu es vraiment ennuyeux tu sais…

\- Quoi ? Râle Benjamin

\- Je sais pour toi et Catherine…

\- Tu… Tu sais…

Normalement, Roberto n'aurait pas dû être mis dans la confidence, mais Sophia sa petite-amie de toujours très proche de Catherine, s'était confiée. Un lourd fardeau pesait sur ses frêles épaules, et la jeune danseuse ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

\- Je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment mais… Anna n'a pas tort, Éric te colle comme un vrai garde du corps ! Ricane Roberto

\- …

Alors, son ami savait, il savait que Catherine et lui s'étaient accordés une pause, un temps mort offert à chronos. C'était risible et ridicule pour Benjamin, même s'il avait engendré l'interruption temporaire du couple. Il n'en pouvait plus des conflits, des disputes sans fond ni forme, ils perdaient de l'énergie et de l'assiduité dans leur travail. Inconcevable pour le sérieux Benjamin. Un matin, au téléphone, après une électrique centième altercation, il avait dans une lâcheté parfaite, supplié qu'ils stoppent la lutte qui les séparait maintenant depuis plus d'une année. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pouvoir s'adresser à celle qu'il aimait qu'avec des mots équivoques. Leur humeur aléatoire l'épuisait, et l'idée de se séparer un temps lui était venue comme la plus évidente des solutions.

\- Je suis certain que ça va s'arranger… Conforte Roberto

\- Non… Je ne crois pas…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça… ?

\- Parce que… Ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois une relation…

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Benjamin et Catherine étaient passés par toutes les émotions. Les moments heureux et malheureux se divisaient à part égales. Beaucoup éloigné l'un de l'autre, la danseuse se sentait constamment écartelée entre les deux rivales de Benjamin : Anna et le football. Il avait sans relâche eut confiance en sa bien-aimée, que ce soit pour sa passion, ou des rivaux masculins car elle plaisait énormément sa Catherine. Mais elle, aucune éclosion, pas une parcelle de confiance ne s'était tissée. À perpétuité, elle doutait, se rongeait, et d'autant plus que Benjamin refusait de gagner Paris. Au fond, peut-être avait-il peur de l'engagement ? Ou peut-être…

\- Tu sais… Il y a des personnes, comme moi, Sophia, ou Anna qui tombent amoureux, et ne s'en déferont jamais… Explique Roberto

\- …

\- Et puis… Il y a des personnes comme toi et Catherine, prit par une passion tellement viscérale, qu'ils ont peur de terminer seul…

\- …

\- Je crois aussi que vous étiez jeunes, et que certaine chose ont une fin…

Benjamin ne concevait pas l'amour de la façon dont Catherine et lui, le bâtissait. L'amour c'était fort, il souhaitait être bien plus passionné par ce sentiment que par le football. Il voulait aimer au point de pouvoir quitter son pays, sa patrie, sa vie entière juste par amour…

Comme Anna…

Benjamin était orphelin, et même s'il n'avait pas manqué d'amour du vivant de ses parents, il avait dû survivre sans modèle depuis bien trop jeune. Peut-être était-il en réalité incapable d'aimer, et que comme Roberto l'avait souligné, il ne voulait pas juste finir seul… ? Non ! Il était bien trop jeune et insouciant pour penser déjà à une telle éventualité. Alors… Peut-être que la dernière possibilité de son ami était la bonne… Peut-être que c'était la fin et qu'il était douloureux de se l'avouer…

\- Et pour Anna… Tu comptes fuir aussi ! Se moque Roberto

\- Toi aussi tu penses que j'ai fui !

\- Évidemment… Même si tu ne voulais pas rester en contact avec Anna pour Catherine, tu ne t'es jamais soucié du départ de ta soi-disant « meilleure amie » !

Roberto avait encore une fois raison. Benjamin avait eu vent du départ de Robson et Anna un matin qu'il eut croisé Bertini. L'italien n'avait pas plus d'explication ou souhaitait les garder pour lui. Assommé par la nouvelle, c'est vrai, il n'avait rien fait, rien tenté, pas même de chercher à savoir pourquoi et où ils étaient partis. Lâchement, il s'était servi de la fuite de son amie, pour régler son conflit de couple.

Anna était dans le vrai, Benjamin était répugnant, et son comportement à vomir. Quel ami réagirait de la manière la plus ignoble au départ d'une véritable amie. Elle s'était montrée bienveillante et accueillante pour un jeune garçon, débarquant dans un pays inconnu, avec pour seul objet dans ses valises, un ballon de foot.

Et que dire de Monsieur Robson. Benjamin n'avait pas encore la carrière de rêve qu'il aspirait en pratiquant le football, mais toutes les chances qu'il avait goûté, il lui devait. Encore, il lui offrait l'hospitalité en Suisse, sans rancune ni malveillance, et pourtant, il faisait souffrir la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui sa fille.

Benjamin devait, non, souhaitait obtenir le pardon d'Anna. La tâche n'allait pas être simple, son amie ressentait pour lui une véritable hargne. Il allait devoir deviner les bons mots et les gestes qui convenaient pour la conquérir.

Pour se faire, une seule et unique personne pouvait lui venir parfaitement en aide, c'était Monsieur Robson. Un père connaissait son enfant sur le bout des doigts, et lui demander un premier conseil serait raisonnable.

Préparé à affronter sa journée, il se dirige vers Albert, en train de s'occuper de somptueuses fleurs dans ce convivial jardin.

\- Docteur Robson !

\- Benjamin ! Comment s'est passé ta première nuit ici ?

\- Très bien je dois dire, votre villa est véritablement chaleureuse…

\- Je te remercie… Sourit-il. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Benjamin avait répété mille fois la question dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait s'adressait directement à son ancien mentor, sans s'être au préalable excusé pour son comportement envers Anna. La scène d'hier soir le rendait honteux, une telle dispute n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à peine.

\- Je suis navré… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Anna hier soir…

\- Tu es gentil de venir t'excuser auprès de moi…

\- C'est normal… Après tout… C'est de ma faute si…

\- Si nous sommes partis ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas responsable à cent pour cent !

Benjamin était la première cause de ce départ imprévu et non organisé, mais pas seulement. Anna et son père avaient déjà envisagé de quitter l'Italie. Ayant formé des joueurs robustes et compétents en façonnant les ailes de Jupiter, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils partiraient tous pour des clubs européens ou internationaux. Beaucoup d'énergie avait été employé pour cette équipe, et après le départ de ses protégés, Robson n'aurait imaginé pouvoir recréer une seconde troupe de footballeur. Attaché à ses protégés, impensable était l'idée de consacré autant de son temps et de sa passion à d'autres.

Quant à Anna, elle n'avait pas de réels objectifs à Gênes. Vivant un chagrin d'amour, se séparant de la frénésie du football en partie lié à son chagrin d'amour le départ était sur le rasoir, et il ne manquait plus qu'un élément déclencheur,

\- Moi ! S'accuse Benjamin

\- Mais Anna et toi êtes de jeunes adultes maintenant, et vous êtes capables de dépasser ça, sinon, je n'aurai pas organisé ses retrouvailles avec Bertini ! Sourit-il

\- Vous savez où je peux la trouver ?

\- À l'heure qu'il est, elle est partie entraîner les poussins de Spiez…

\- Parfait, je ne serais pas en terrain inconnu ! Se réjouit Benjamin

Le docteur Robson se met à éclater de rire, et ce son jovial attire l'attention de Bertini, qui arrivait sur l'entrefaite, à également entendu les propos immatures de son protégé.

\- Benjamin, che desastro* ! En terrain inconnu ? Tu parles d'una signora* ! Se fâche Bertini

Le problème venait sûrement de cette maladresse. Benjamin n'était peut-être pas fait pour les relations homme-femme. Le football rongeait son âme, et plus rien parfois ne semblait avoir plus d'importance que ça. C'est légèrement abattu qu'il se dirige sur la scelle d'un vieux vélo vers le terrain municipal de Spiez.

En chemin, Benjamin se rassure, finalement, il n'y a pas que le ballon rond qui compte, car il s'émerveille davantage du paysage Suisse. Une beauté qu'il ne sait comme décrire avec des mots. C'est une poésie pour le regard, un lieu imaginaire pour l'esprit. Les montagnes, les forêts, les tapis de fleur, et ce vent, ce vent frais qui a un parfum particulier l'été doit avoir cette odeur. Dommage que l'équipe de football Suisse ne réponde pas à ses critères de sélection, il abuserait volontiers de la force de ce pays terriblement beau !

\- Et voilà, je recommence avec le foot ! Ricane-t-il

Au loin, il aperçoit enfin les rondeurs ovales d'un stade. Les yeux de Benjamin brillent déjà. Il aime l'entrée étroite de ce lieu en réalité si vaste. Le parfum de l'herbe fraîchement coupée et piétinée titille son odorat. Apercevoir les cages droites, les lignes blanches tracées, le ballon qui n'attend qu'une chose qu'on s'amuse avec lui envahit sans attendre son corps entier.

\- Attention ! S'écrit une voix féminine

Benjamin est expulsé de sa rêverie, et vient d'être mit à terre par un ballon de cuir sauvage. La frappe n'est pas violente, étant donné que le coup est donné par un pied seulement âgé de cinq ans, mais la surprise, elle, pèse lourd.

\- Je suis navrée, vous ne m'avez pas entendu !

\- Ce n'est rien Anna…

Anna qui tendait sa main pour aider l'inconnu à se relever, la repousse subitement et recule de trois pas. Benjamin doit avouer que ce comportement lui brise un peu le cœur, son amie est tellement furieuse après lui, qu'elle en vient à faire des pas en arrière.

Dans ce malheur, le fautif vient auprès de Benjamin s'excuser. L'auteur du trouble est un petit garçon de cinq années, haut comme trois pommes, et se présente sous le prénom d'Elias. C'est l'attaquant central qui est le résultat de ce tir, véritablement mal cadré.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur…

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, moi aussi ça m'arrive de faire des tirs mal cadré !

\- Vous êtes footballeur ? Se réjouit l'enfant

\- Capitaine de l'équipe des moins de vingt ans d'Italie jeune homme ! Dit-il, fièrement

\- Alors vous jouez pour la coupe du monde ? Dit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Bien sûr !

\- Chouette, et les gars, venez, un vrai joueur de football !

Les poussins se réunissent autour de Benjamin. Il l'observe comme un monument historique, glorieux, avec un regard passionné. Ce grand homme, est le capitaine officiel d'une équipe d'Europe, venu dans leur pays pour affronter les meilleurs joueurs de football. Ils sont stupéfaits, et leurs bouches grandes ouvertes attendent un mot, un geste du sportif de haut niveau.

Se relevant, ils sont impressionnés par sa grande taille, sa carrure, sa musculature, et ses longues jambes qui doivent tirés des buts phénoménaux. Benjamin est regardé avec une telle frénésie que ça lui en donne des frissons. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire autant rêver ses enfants, alors qu'ils ne le connaissent même pas. Le joueur de Gênes se met à rire, en les observant, il se revoit au même âge, terriblement enthousiaste à l'idée que le jour se lève pour aller taquiner son ballon. Les idoles se comptaient par centaine, il voulait tous leur ressembler, être aussi performant qu'eux pour un jour les affronter.

\- Ça vous dit que je vous entraîne un petit peu… Propose Benjamin

C'est une holà de « oui » hurlante qui jaillit, ils trépignent, déjà, impatient d'être entraînés à leur sport préféré par un champion.

Anna est prise au dépourvue. Est-ce que son ami se servirait de ses innocents enfants pour gagner son pardon ? Pensait-il qu'elle allait s'attendrir ?

Enragée, elle est enragée contre sa propre personne, enragée parce qu'elle succombe sur l'instantané. Pour commencer, comment ne pas fondre devant ses enfants qu'elle aime tant, et les voir s'émoustiller grâce à la passion du football. Et puis, elle n'a jamais su résister à la gentillesse de Benjamin. C'est certain, il n'est pas toujours doué pour les relations avec les autres maladroit et naïf mais il a une véritable capacité à la sociabilité. Malgré tout, il est attentif et généreux.

\- Je vous entraîne à la seule condition que votre coach soit d'accord évidemment… ? Sourit-il

Les enfants changent de héros, et se réunissent tous autour d'Anna. Elias attrapa sa main et le supplie de dire « oui ».

Ça ne l'enchante pas, elle ne veut pas passer du temps avec Benjamin pour se rendre compte que la seule à prendre du plaisir, c'est uniquement elle. La seule présence de son ami réussi après toutes ces années à la mettre dans tous ses états. Si elle a joué son numéro hier soir, c'était sans aucun doute pour se protéger, pour s'armer devant le sentiment puissant que faisait éclore Benjamin dans le cœur d'Anna. C'est une évidence absurde, mais elle l'aime toujours, et sans s'y attendre, sans avoir regardé le ciel pour ça, il était là, tel qu'elle l'avait connu en Italie, beau, intrépide, et amusant. Il se tenait droit avec son air innocent, prêt à bondir sur l'occasion de se faire pardonner.

Benjamin est foudroyé par le regard d'Anna. Une torpeur semble tordre son ventre, il brusque soudainement la bulle protectrice qu'elle s'est forgée envers lui. C'est effrayant, c'est effrayant toute la peine qu'il a accumulée dans le cœur de son amie. Pourtant, il savait, il était conscient de son amour envers lui, mais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il soit si fort, si intense, si douloureux. Irrespectueusement, il avait sous-estimé ses sentiments…

\- Coach, vous êtes d'accord ! Insiste un autre enfant

\- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous enlevez ce plaisir ! Sourit-elle

Les poussins sont ravis, ils s'agitent subitement et ils vont être difficiles à discipliner aujourd'hui. Anna sourit instantanément. Ses enfants la rendent toujours heureuse et souriante. Il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse leur refuser, et passer des moments avec eux était un privilège.

Benjamin enlève sa veste, et enfile une paire de crampon. Anna l'observe, vivement. Il est en plein ébullition. Les flemmes de la passion s'embrase dans ses yeux, et ses pieds et ses jambes tremblent presque. Le football, c'est la seule chose qui enfièvre son âme. Ce sport, c'est l'ardeur qui le rend vivant, qui lui fait ressentir des émotions fanatiques. Anna se demande s'il a déjà ressenti autant de fougue pour quelqu'un… ?

\- « Probablement Catherine », se confit-elle

\- Coach, vous venez ! L'appelle Elias

Anna rejoint ses poussins avec les conseils de son père en tête. Ce n'est plus une enfant, et ils ont fait chacun leur vie, en grandissant avec leur expérience, quel que soit la nature. L'immaturité qu'elle montrait, était stupide et grossier. Faisant face à ses responsabilités, elle se concentre sur la joie de ces enfants, et vient avec eux s'exercer au football.

Benjamin fait tout d'abord des exercices d'étirements. Ensuite, il les exerce à faire des passes en créant plusieurs circuits. Les poussins au bout de trente minutes sont déjà éreintés. L'entraîneur italien a omit qu'il conditionnait des enfants de bas âge, et non des adultes. Anna en rit, son ami est poussé par la dévotion de ce sport, et oubli parfois les limites. Accordant une pause à ses protégés, ils se réunissent en cercle et s'hydratent.

Les enfants attisent leur curiosité, et commencent à harceler de question Benjamin. Depuis quand joue-t-il au football ? Pourquoi il aime ce sport ? Avait-il déjà gagné une coupe ? Dans quel club jouait-il en saison ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà affronté de grand joueur ?

Si les poussins étaient attentifs à toutes ces réponses, Anna les écoutaient avec attention. Benjamin commençait son récit de son départ de la France à son arrivé en Italie. Les souvenirs passèrent de ses compétitions en sélection nationale Colombus à sa titularisation en équipe d'Italie junior. Il contait ses matchs les plus marquants en ventant le talent de ces adversaires il démontrait le côté humble du football.

Les enfants s'y voyaient déjà, ils vibraient avec les souvenirs de Benjamin et se projetaient dans l'avenir. Un point l'étonnait toutefois, il n'avait pas fait allusion à son expérience en équipe européennes ? N'avait-il piétiné que les terrains italiens ? Anna n'osait poser la question, peut-être qu'une raison qui glacerait ce moment serait la réponse, et elle ne le souhaitait guère.

Les poussins paraissaient heureux et s'amusaient énormément des histoires footballistique de Benjamin.

Après une pause méritante, les enfants s'entraînèrent encore trente minutes. Exténués après un entraînement hors du commun n'ayant rien à envier aux professionnels ils partirent rejoindre les vestiaires pour se doucher, se changer, et partir ainsi rejoindre convenablement leur parent à l'extérieur. Ils attendaient leurs futures graines de football avec impatience.

Elias raconte à sa mère qu'un joueur de l'équipe d'Italie les a entraînés aujourd'hui. Les enfants semblent avoir passé un bon moment avec Benjamin tous font part de ses exercices et de sa pédagogie. Par ailleurs, Elias est tellement conquis par ce joueur aux grandes valeurs, qu'il demande à sa mère qu'il peut les accompagner au pique-nique de fin de saison.

Anna est contrariée par la requête de son protégé. Non pas qu'elle ne soit fière de la générosité de ses poussins, mais elle ne supporterait davantage de se trouvait aussi proche de Benjamin.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger… S'intimide-t-il

Benjamin avait remarqué que la demande d'Elias effarouchait Anna. Il avait peut-être était trop entreprenant envers elle. Sa venue soudaine, presque forcée, se trouvait impolie et entreprenante.

\- Vous ne dérangez pas, les enfants ont l'air d'avoir apprécié votre entraînement et vous rateriez l'excellente cuisine d'Anna…

Anna sourit devant le compliment de la mère d'Elias. Tous les ans, à la fin de saison, elle organise un pique-nique pour les enfants et les parents qui s'investissent beaucoup dans leur activité sportive. Absolument tout est pris en charge par Anna – soutenue financièrement par le club – de l'organisation à la chaleur humaine qu'il convient pour que la journée soit une réussite.

\- Dans ce cas… Se force aimable Benjamin.

Un bus vient chercher la joyeuse compagnie. Installant les enfants en toute sécurité avec leur parent, Anna vient prendre place à l'avant du véhicule, et se pose du côté de la fenêtre. Une place vide se trouvait pourtant aux côtés de Benjamin, mais il avait fallu que son amie têtue choisisse de le snober. Prenant les devants, il se lève et vient s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Anna l'a entendu prendre place auprès d'elle, et aperçoit désormais son visage dans le reflet de la vitre. Elle ne veut pas faire l'effort de se retourner pour l'affronter. Qu'avait-il à s'obstiner de la sorte ? Il souhaitait se faire pardonner ? Mais rien, rien ne serait suffisant pour qu'une telle chose arrive.

Anna expire de doléance. Bien sûr que si, bien sûr qu'il ne fallait qu'un seul mot, qu'un seul geste pour qu'elle pardonne. Loin d'elle, à des milliers de kilomètres, c'était facile de le haïr, de l'imager comme la plus horrible des personnes. En ce jour, c'était compliqué, presque intenable. Parce que Benjamin n'avait pas changé, parce qu'il était resté le même : gentil, passionné, chaleureux, bien élevé et fougueux. Tout ce qui avait fait qu'Anna soit tombée amoureuse lui éclatait au visage.

Et puis, il était aussi encore plus beau sa taille imposante et sa musculature développée comme il fallait.

\- Anna…

Son prénom est prononcé dans une fragilité déconcertante. Benjamin effleure son prénom, le murmure presque, comme s'il avait peur de l'interpeller. Craignait-il qu'elle l'insulte encore ?

Anna était perdue, elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec Benjamin. Auprès de lui, un sentiment indescriptible naissait. Un seul désir la traverser, se blottir contre lui, échanger pendant des heures sur le football en se contentant facilement de l'écouter et de regarder ses yeux pétiller.

Ces moments privilégiés faisaient partis intégrantes de son imaginaire. Rien de tout ça n'arriverait. Essayer de le piéger, de le séduire, rien n'y faisait. Benjamin ne voyait en elle que l'amie loyale, la confidente, celle qui tient la seconde place.

Après tout, peut-être serait-ce une belle histoire que de se contenter de ce sentiment d'amitié. Seulement, en avait-elle réellement la force ?

Benjamin se décourage et s'attriste de plus en plus en observant le visage d'Anna. Elle souffre, elle souffre inlassablement par sa faute. Comment retrouver cette amitié ? La retrouveraient-ils ? Impossible… Il était évident que rien ne serait comme à l'époque de Gênes. Mais dans ce cas, devaient-ils repartir de zéro ?! Une idée vient à l'esprit de Benjamin, ce n'est certainement pas la solution miracle, mais il devait s'avouer être totalement aux abois.

Tendant sa main, il la présente devant Anna.

\- Enchanté, Benjamin Lefranc !

Anna se retourne instinctivement devant cette présentation. À quoi jouait Benjamin ?

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez l'entraîneur des poussins de Spiez ?

Anna dessine un visage de surprise, et de stupéfaction moqueuse. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Benjamin de se comporter comme un étranger qui se présente. Jouait-il le jeu qu'elle lui infligeait se considérer comme des inconnus ? Elle ne le regardait pas comme un inconnu, comment le pourrait-elle après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ?

\- Ces poussins semblent vous respectez et appréciez vos entraînements…

\- Benjamin, à quoi joues-tu ?

\- Au football également ! Sourit-il

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle…

\- Excuse-moi mais… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu acceptes de me parler…

Anna est étonnée d'une telle confession soudaine. Après la dispute enfantine de la nuit dernière, avec l'intervention grotesque d'Éric et la totale incompréhension de Benjamin, elle n'avait imaginé une seconde l'éventualité qu'il puisse éprouver… de la peine… ?

Non ! Non pas de la peine, des regrets ? D'honnêtes et sincères regrets ? Pendant toutes ces années à lui en vouloir, à le détester, le réprimander pour ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là, jamais elle ne s'était faite la réflexion de ce qu'il ressentait lui, Benjamin.

Mais comment deviner ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Même si elle était partie sans explication, il n'avait aucunement cherché à savoir pourquoi ! De surcroît, qu'elle sache, jamais il n'avait essayé de prendre contact avec elle, pas même avec son père, le Docteur Robson. De l'ingratitude, voilà ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il voulait se faire pardonner par pure bonne conscience, car il était impossible qu'il imagine par quelles épreuves douloureuses elle était passée. L'humiliation, la rancœur, le dégoût de n'être finalement qu'une personne comme les autres à son égard. En y pensant, en y pensant fort, c'était bien trop difficile pour Anna de lui pardonner pour l'instant…

\- Je te l'ai dit à ton arrivé ici… Rendons-nous service en évitant de nous parler… Dit-elle, froidement

Benjamin ne peut que se plier à l'exigence d'Anna. C'est elle qui détient la clé de leur amitié perdue. Au long de cette route qui les conduisait dans un endroit féerique pour pique-niquer, le voyage fut silencieux pour les deux amis italiens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **« _Attache_ ».

Nota bene : JaacksG merci pour ta fidélité ! Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau et les autres qui suivront… !

Émerveillement. Tous les adjectifs existants définissant la beauté s'accordent avec la Suisse. Benjamin est une fois de plus captivé par le paysage. Le bus s'est arrêté à l'entrée d'un parc sur une route de campagne. Au loin, des tables et chaises de pique-nique patientent en attendant une joyeuse famille. L'endroit est romanesque une forêt verdoyante où une odeur de sapin se dégage. Ces arbres d'ordinaires festifs sont époustouflants. La hauteur vous rend minuscule, et les branches en épis vous piquent presque le nez.

La journée est chaude et le ciel dégagé, rien ne pourrait tâcher ce moment. La situation avec Anna ne se passait certes pas comme désiré, mais il aspire confiance en ce déjeuner.

Efficace, il aide les mères de famille à installer le repas sur les tables toutes sous le charme de cet attrayant jeune garçon.

Anna ne serait démentir. Benjamin a toujours été serviable et il avait été bercé d'une bonne éducation par ses parents. Ils seraient fiers, sans aucun doute.

Secouant la tête, elle remet sa concentration en place, son esprit ne serait-il que constamment en revenir à lui ?!

D'imposant drap furent posés sur l'herbe coupée afin que plusieurs petits groupes puissent s'installer confortablement. Les salades fraîches, les fruits colorés le parfum de la viande grillées, sans oublier les mousses aux chocolats, ce festin simple et sain ressemblait à Anna. Facile et gourmand, tels étaient les qualificatifs.

Se regroupant, la plupart des enfants souhaitaient déjeuner en compagnie de Benjamin afin qu'il continue ces récits footballistiques. Les rires, l'agitation et l'appétit bien garnit font de cette matinée une réussite.

Les parents se mettent de leur côté pour tous savourer un reposant café. La mère d'Elias demande à Anna de cesser de vouloir faire tout le nécessaire seule ayant déjà commencé à ranger et de profiter de la belle journée.

\- Allez voir les enfants, ils adorent votre compagnie…

Anna acquiesce difficilement, mais ne veut contrarier la charmante attention de cette mère volontaire. C'est avec anxiété et le cœur palpitant qu'elle s'approche des enfants, tous réunis en cercle autour de Benjamin. Il est décidément le centre de l'attention et Anna ne sait comment gérer son désarroi.

Cherchant comment ôter le malaise qui la tourmente, un enfant s'approche vivement d'elle et l'attire vers le groupe. La question qui va suivre de la part d'Elias est surprenante.

\- Dîtes coach, c'est vrai que vous et Benjamin avaient joué dans la même équipe en Italie ?!

\- C'est pas possible, les filles ne jouent pas avec les garçons ! Ronchonne l'un d'eux

\- Si Benjamin le dit c'est vrai ! Défend Elias

Anna se met à rougir, mystérieusement, si soudainement. Son cœur vient de flotter à l'idée que Benjamin puisse parler d'elle. Évidemment, ça relatait une fois encore du football, mais c'était une valeur sûre le concernant.

Elle est franchement gênée car c'est une période de sa vie qu'elle a savouré et adoré, mais qui a été trop courte, et soyons honnête,

\- Je n'étais pas au niveau, mais oui, c'est vrai… Se confit-elle

Ce qu'Anna ressent de manière douteuse, fascine les poussins. Une « fille », intégrer une équipe de garçon, et se mesurer à eux, quel cran ! C'était impensable !

Benjamin avait bien remarqué que les enfants admiraient Anna, le prénom du « coach » avait été nombreuses fois prononcé depuis tout à l'heure. Et malgré qu'elle soit une femme, ce statut ne semblait pas les déranger, bien au contraire. Anna avait toutes les qualités. Bien qu'ils soient trop jeunes pour posséder encore un ego, elle avait les connaissances pour les temporiser. Les garçons avaient tendance à dorer le blason de l'individualité. Les places étaient chers dans les équipes nationales et internationales, sans parles des grandes équipes européennes et c'est à ce jeune âge que les génies du football étaient repérés.

La balance entre l'esprit de compétition et de solidarité se voyait difficile à équilibrer et son amie semblait avoir le talent pour une justice sportive. Les enfants étaient unis et partageaient réellement la passion de ce sport.

Le côté séduction y était également pour beaucoup. Anna était une femme attentive, douce, avec un caractère maternelle, mais savait aussi faire preuve d'autorité et de discipline. L'expérience avec son père, Monsieur Robson, à Colombus l'avait probablement consolidé. Son père était un bon entraîneur, connaissant les meilleures techniques de ballon. Le raffinement du social restait Bertini. Anna avait hérité gracieusement de l'âme de deux merveilleuses personnes et uniques en matière de football.

Benjamin cesse de penser au passé quand lui vient une idée qui lui bouscule l'esprit de plein fouet. C'est un fait, il l'avoue, il n'est pas doué avec les mots et sa tentative de tout à l'heure dans le but a été un véritable fiasco. Alors, peut-être qu'avec son domaine, peut-être qu'à l'aide de cette passion qui les a unis en Italie autrefois, peut-être que la chance d'une réconciliation se ferait par le football.

\- Ça vous direz une partie de foot les enfants ! Propose-t-il

Une vague de « oui » submerge Benjamin, son idée semble faire l'unanimité et Elias le soutient plus qu'espéré dans sa demande.

\- On pourrait former deux équipes, une avec le coach comme capitaine, et l'autre avec Benjamin !

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Benjamin expulse un cri de satisfaction et d'engouement. Et sans comprendre la raison de son rire, Anna souffle un rictus amusé. Elle met la main devant sa bouche pour cacher son émoi honteux. C'est la folie de Benjamin qui l'a rendu joyeuse et nostalgique. Lorsqu'il s'agit de football, il est toujours en extase et rien ne serait capable de l'arrêter, ni pluie ni vent ni orage et pas même une femme…

Soudainement les enfants se mettent à rire, un rire ou moqueur ou interrogateur. Ces deux jeunes adultes ensembles sont étranges. Les poussins ne reconnaissent pas leur coach qui d'ordinaire serait encore plus enthousiaste que Benjamin pour disputer un match.

Se mettant d'accord pour disputer un petit match, Anna et Benjamin nommaient chef d'équipe doivent former leur troupe. Les parents se sont rassemblés pour former une vraie tribune de supporter où chacun encouragera son ange du football.

Anna choisi en premier Elias. Ce petit garçon est particulier pour elle. Émigré des pays des sables, orphelin, Elias avait été adopté par une riche famille allemande. Vivant dans la houleuse ville de Berlin, les parents étaient tombés en amour pour Spiez. Venus y séjourner en vacances dans la villa familiale de son père, ils s'étaient instantanément merveilleusement bien entendus, Robson sachant parfaitement accueillir ses hôtes. Elias, quant à lui, n'avait pas quitté Anna de tout le séjour. Elle lui avait montré les endroits qu'elle préférait pour peindre et taquiner un ballon de football.

Par ce lien, quelques mois plus tard, voilà cette chaleureuse famille installée dans leur village. Le père d'Elias est un brillant avocat. Il ne connaissait rien au sport et encore moins au football, mais il appréciait les valeurs qu'on lui attribuait : esprit d'équipe, rigueur, compétition, et plaisir du partage. La mère, elle, est styliste pour une célèbre marque de prêt-à-porter de luxe. Gentille, aimante, contrairement aux a priori qu'on imaginait dans ce milieu, Kristin était une bonne épouse, et une fantastique mère.

Elias avait été éduqué dans la simplicité. Certes, ils vivaient dans une belle villa, fréquentant un monde prestigieux, mais le chemin de la vie que lui traçaient ses parents se voyait modeste. Elias était placé dans une école publique et jouait au football dans le club de son village et non dans une équipe convoitée comme Gènes.

Anna admirait cette famille éclectique où ce mélange de différence formait une bulle d'amour inexplosible. Elias était gentil, ouvert, il n'avait pas toujours confiance en lui, ce qui rendait son jeu au football quelque peu faible, mais elle croyait en ses capacités.

Les deux équipes formées, le match se ferait en deux mi-temps de quinze minutes. L'arbitre serait un père de famille qui c'était joyeusement proposé. Tirant à pile ou face, c'est l'équipe de Benjamin qui eut l'avantage de la première place.

Benjamin frappe dans le ballon comme s'il le passait à Éric, mais il se rend rapidement compte qu'il jouait avec des enfants et non de jeunes adultes. Le spectacle du ballon qui roulait vers la forêt du parc fit rire la tribune, amusée par la passion fugueuse de Benjamin. Quelque peu honteux, il se frotte le derrière de la tête, gêné.

Le coup d'envoi est donné de nouveau et Benjamin prends soin de ces jeunes poussins avec qu'il joue le tact.

Le match est d'allure enfantine, mais lorsque l'équipe de Benjamin jouant avec le capitaine des poussins marque le premier but, la tension de compétition grimpe.

\- Alors Elias, tu dormais ! Se moque le capitaine.

Benjamin avait déjà repéré ce petit garçon tout à l'heure. C'était le même qui n'avait pas cru qu'une fille puisse jouer avec des hommes au football. Il se nommait Gavin, et semblait ne pas manquer de caractère. Il paraissait aussi être celui qui s'entendait le moins avec Elias. Est-ce qu'il y avait déjà une rivalité entre ces deux bambins ?

Ce comportement faisait sourire Benjamin et lui rappelait sa jeunesse à Colombus lorsque lui et Éric étaient rivaux. C'est toujours glorifiant d'avoir un joueur à qui se mesurer, quelqu'un qui nous donne envie de nous améliorer, de nous surpasser. Toutefois, en voyant le regard d'Anna sur Gavin, elle semblait prendre au sérieux cette relation brouillée.

\- Tes petites jambes ne parviennent pas à tacler !

\- Tais-toi, prétentieux !

Benjamin voit Anna marcher jusqu'aux deux poussins et dessine un air furieux.

\- Elias, Gavin, si vous ne vous respectez pas, je vous expulse tous les deux, je suis claire ?

Benjamin s'étonne d'une telle fermeté. Mais si elle en fait preuve, c'est qu'elle a de bonne raison. Par ailleurs, après son intervention, les deux jeunes joueurs se séparent et reprennent la partie.

Dans les minutes qui suivent, Anna met tout en œuvre pour qu'Elias puisse marquer et à la dernière minute de cette première mi-temps, Elias parvient avec son aide à percer la défense et égalise. Le petit garçon est ravi et saute dans les bras de son coach. Mais sa joie est vaine, et s'estompe quand son camarade vient encore une fois le charrier brusquement.

\- Tu es ravi de ce but alors que c'est le coach qui a tout fait !

\- Tu n'es qu'un mauvais perdant !

\- Menteur ! Mauvais perdant toi-même !

\- Les enfants ne recommençaient pas ! Intervient Anna

Les parents d'Elias et de Gavin viennent près de leur enfant qui se dispute grossièrement. Anna ne sait plus que faire et dire pour arranger la situation qui dure depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Comment leur faire comprendre ?

\- Eh, Gavin, approche ! Lui demande Benjamin

Le petit garçon, peu fier, le rejoint et ce dernier s'agenouille à sa hauteur.

\- Tu sais, je comprends que tu es un rival…

\- Elias est nul !

\- Mais non, il a beaucoup de compétences et tu sais qu'elles seraient meilleures s'il avait confiance en lui…

Gavin ne répond pas, et baisse les yeux. Benjamin a raison, si son équipier travail un jour la force de croire en lui, en ses capacités techniques, il serait bien meilleur que lui.

\- Quand j'étais à Colombus, en Italie, moi aussi j'avais un rival, mais, tu sais, au-delà d'être plus fort, il y a un point commun qui vous unis : le football ! Et c'est en ça que doit naître le respect… Tu comprends…

Gavin fuit toujours du regard Benjamin. Il sait qu'il a raison et que son caractère capricieux l'a rendu méchant envers son ami.

Timidement, il s'avance vers Elias et lui tend sa petite main. Il veut échanger une poigne avec son meilleur adversaire. Elias, lui, sourit et vient accepter son statut en riant avec bonne humeur comme à son habitude.

Les mots de Benjamin semblent avoir atteint le cœur de ce futur grand joueur de football.

Anna admire la grâce de Benjamin. Il a su avec de simples mots, convaincre Gavin en cinq minutes alors qu'elle se désespère à le faire depuis des années ! Ce petit poussin doit avoir développé une pure admiration en lui pour comprendre ses dires et appliquer un geste amical. Elle ne peut rester muette face à ce tableau qu'elle adorerait peindre. Cependant, elle ne sait pas comment l'aborder. Devait-elle s'approcher de lui, le remercier brièvement, et s'éloigner de nouveau ?

C'est ridicule, cette situation entre eux est ridicule et c'est entièrement de sa faute. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de relativiser, la douleur de trahison galope dans tout son corps et l'empêche de capituler.

\- Anna…

Benjamin prononce une fois de plus son prénom dans une amertume lasse. Il est presque effrayé par elle, craignant les répercutions.

\- Écoute… Prononcent-ils tous deux

\- Je… Disent-ils encore à l'unisson

Ils se regardent, soucieux. Ce n'est pas naturel qu'ils soient embarrassés et pris au dépourvu l'un l'autre. Où était passé leur amitié complice, la simplicité, l'osmose réservée.

\- Merci pour Elias et Gavin… Dit-elle, discrètement

\- Je t'en prie… Ces enfants sont tous prodigieux !

Anna est touchée par ce compliment. Reconnaître qu'elle est un bon coach de la part de Benjamin est un honneur pour elle… C'est aussi parce qu'elle sait que c'est un professionnel et qu'il prend le football très au sérieux, même un peu trop parfois…

\- Anna, on…

\- Le match reprend ! S'écrit le père, arbitre

Interrompu dans son élan, il regrette déjà de voir s'éloigner Anna alors qu'elle avait enfin ouvert le dialogue.

Le match reprend. C'est une ambiance bonne enfant et conviviale qui s'opère. Bien que, Gavin ayant particulièrement apprécié le soutiens de Benjamin, une motivation nouvelle émerge en lui et il marque un second but pour lui et son équipe avec un ravissement authentique.

Elias prend ce point de plus comme un défi et c'est avec la même hargne qu'il compte égaliser. Mais l'adversaire ne compte laisser sa défense être percée et il est en difficulté. Anna le motive, et lui répète que tant que le coup de sifflet final n'est pas donné, tout est possible. Seulement, c'est sans compter sur la détermination de Gavin qui ne laisse aucune chance à Elias de le dépasser. Déstabilisé, Elias perd le ballon et Benjamin récupère la balle perdue. Se retournant pour avancer et pénétrer dans la transversale, il se retrouve en face à face avec Anna.

C'est une sensation confortable et attrayante, il sentirait presque le soleil d'Italie taper sur leur peau grâce à ses souvenirs.

Anna à de la détermination dans ses yeux et ne compte pas laisser de répit à Benjamin, ni une chance de mener.

Jouant comme des pions sur l'échiquier, empêchant les autres pièces d'avancer, le face à face s'annonce rugueux. Benjamin fait des mouvements légers de droite à gauche tout en gardant le ballon dans ses pieds. Anna l'observe avec attention et ne quitte plus du regard le ballon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décide de pousser un peu le vice en faisant danser Anna. Or, il avait certainement oublié sa ténacité et son mordant Anna ne lâcherait pas ce ballon et compter fermement le récupérer.

Toutefois, elle omettait le caractère impartial de Benjamin. Après avoir fait danser Anna, il était temps de la semer. Cependant, il était si confiant qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas du pied que vient de glisser Anna entre ses deux pieds. Elle glisse sa jambe droite de manière à bloquer celle de Benjamin et vient à l'aide de la tranche du pied faire glisser le ballon derrière lui. Puis, rapidement, en prenant appui sur l'autre jambe elle se tourne, se trouvant ainsi dos à Benjamin et parvient grâce à son talon à récupérer le ballon en l'immobilisant.

Vivement, elle pivote et se met à courir vers les buts adverses sous les cris d'encouragement de ses équipiers. À la dernière seconde, Anna égalise.

Elias saute et cri de joie. Ils n'avaient pas gagné le match, mais il serait à égalité avec son rival : Gavin. Les deux poussins viennent même se serraient la main une nouvelle fois.

Anna et Benjamin apprécie la salutation fier de ces deux amis.

\- Bien joué ! Félicite Benjamin

\- Je t'en prie, tu aurais pu m'arrêter… Sourit-elle

Anna savait que même si ce tour était efficace techniquement, Benjamin aurait eu le temps de la contrer.

\- Tu es modeste, comme toujours… Sourit-il à son tour.

\- Et toi, toujours aussi performant !

\- Merci...

\- Eh, tous les deux ! On peut être félicité nous aussi ?! Râle Gavin

Anna et Benjamin échangent un rire. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils partageaient un instant de joie, un moment de plaisir, quelques minutes de complicité.

\- Vous avez bien joué les garçons… Je suis fière de vous aujourd'hui ! Félicite Anna.

\- Merci coach !

Benjamin est en admiration devant Anna et ses poussins. C'était un match très court, mais intense par sa simplicité et son plaisir.

\- Tu vois Gavin, Anna est peut-être une femme, mais sur le terrain c'est un honorable et respectable joueur !

Anna est touchée en plein cœur par la flèche de compliment de Benjamin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise une aussi belle confession.

La journée s'achève, et tous se mettent à ranger le reste de ce merveilleux pique-nique. Montant dans le bus, Benjamin se permet de demander à Anna s'il peut prendre place à ses côtés elle acquiesce.

Silencieusement, Benjamin gratte sa tête, puis joue avec ses mains, triturant ses doigts, il essaye des formes improbables pour occuper son esprit torturé. Il caresse ses bras, remue les pieds, il ressemble à un petit garçon qui s'apprête à demander l'impossible et qui craint le refus.

Anna s'attendrit, et un rire force le passage entre ses dents. Benjamin attrape immédiatement ce son amical et le consomme.

\- Anna, je suis sincèrement navré pour ce qu'il s'est passé en Italie !

\- Oublions ça… Murmure-t-elle dans un sourire fuyant

Benjamin est plutôt ravi d'apercevoir un sourire d'Anna et savoir qu'elle est prête à passer à autre chose, mais il a la désagréable impression que ça ne suffit pas…

\- Tu sais, tu peux me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Implore-t-il

\- Comment ça… ?

\- Comme hier soir par exemple ! Je veux que tu saches que je suis sincère et que je suis prêt à entendre tout ce que tu penses de moi !

Anna regarde Benjamin stupéfaite. Est-ce qu'il vient de l'autoriser, sans limite, a énuméré ses fautes, ses défauts, sans censure ni réprimande ?

\- Très bien ! Alors je pense que tu es capricieux, un peu arrogant et tu as cette manie de vouloir te mettre en avant !

\- Je vois… Grimace-t-il

\- Tu es… Tu es aussi hautain, oui, hautain, comme si tu paraissais parfait et qu'on ne pouvait rien te reprocher… !

\- D'accord, mais…

\- Tu es naïf aussi et quelque peu ennuyeux, tu es, comment dire, froussard !

\- Froussard ?

\- Oui, froussard, tu ne donnes pas l'impression de vouloir prendre des risques, tu es dans un confort paresseux !

\- Un… Confort paresseux… Oui ?! Et euh, c'est tout…

\- Non, il y a autre chose…

\- Ah ! Et quoi ? Dit-il redoutant le dernier supplice

\- Je préfère nettement ta coupe de cheveux actuelle que l'ancienne…

\- Ma ?! Ma… Coupe de cheveux… ? Dit-il les remettants en place

Anna et Benjamin se mettent à rire à l'unisson. Ils se trouvent presque ridicules et certainement enfantins. C'est appréciable, c'est appréciable de retrouver cette complicité égarée.

Toutefois, même si Anna avait énuméré une liste de défaut avec ironie, Benjamin trouvait la plupart justifiés. Ennuyeux, froussard et naïf, il avait surtout retenu ces trois ci. C'était ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques mois. Le confort dont il faisait preuve pour sauver son couple ne le rendait pas heureux et l'amenait à devenir ennuyeux et froussard, poussés par une naïveté pitoyable.

Prendre des risques il aimerait tellement en prendre, mais c'est bien parce qu'il pensait sans cesse aux autre et agissait en conséquence qu'il n'en prenait pas.

\- Anna, tu veux bien qu'on aille s'entraîner tous les deux demain au terrain de Spiez ?

\- S'entraîner ? Tu n'as pas des équipiers pour ça ?

\- J'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes ce tour avec tes pieds et tes jambes… Sourit-il

Anna se met à rire. Benjamin n'est pas croyable, il est unique et elle appuie ses dires sur son caractère naïf et capricieux.

\- Benjamin, tu n'as pas besoin que je t'apprenne ce tour ! De un tu serais très bien l'apprendre tout seul, et de deux, je sais que tu aurais pu m'arrêter sans problème !

\- Tu crois que je t'ai laissé passer exprès ? Riait-il

\- Parfaitement, et je pense même que c'est insultant ! Boude-t-elle

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, viens prendre ta revanche demain ! Provoque-t-il

\- Si tu y tiens…

\- J'y tiens…

Anna se trouvait flatter par Benjamin, mais c'était beaucoup pour une seule journée et il devait tempérer ses excuses. Elle désirait retrouver le véritable ami Italien.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me faire tous ces compliments, je ne veux rien d'autre que retrouver notre amitié d'en temps…

Benjamin est heureux d'entendre qu'elle souhaite lui pardonner et reprendre leur amitié là où ils l'avaient laissé.

La journée s'achevait plutôt bien. Il avait regagné sa confiance et percé l'abcès qui les empêchait de communiquer. Étrangement, il avait déjà même hâte d'être demain pour aller taquiner le ballon sérieusement avec elle. Car malgré qu'Anna est modérée sa technique et qu'il était vrai que Benjamin avait peu dosé sa force pour la contrer, il distinguait un certain style de jeu qu'elle ne possédait pas en Italie…

Benjamin secoue sa tête. Elle est remplie de sensation nouvelle, tout son corps vibre ? Pourquoi ? Depuis longtemps, il n'avait passé une aussi agréable journée, où ni dispute ni reproche ni cri ne s'étaient prononcés… Juste lui, Anna et le football…

Benjamin avait la curieuse impression que c'était les deux choses qui allaient compter le plus dans ce voyage Suisse…


	4. Chapter 4

Nota bene : Cher JaaksG, toujours aussi heureuse de savoir que la fiction te plaît toujours au fil de la lecture… J'espère que les prochains te plairont également car ça va devenir chaud-bouillant, ah ah ! Bonne lecture, et merci de me laisser à chaque fois un petit mot…

**Chapitre 4 :** « _Apparence_ ».

C'est un matin frais qui se lève sur la Suisse. Benjamin enfile une veste avant de sortir pour se rendre au stade de Spiez. C'est une véritable furie depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, il ne tient plus en place. Il s'est levé à l'aube, a déjà pris un petit-déjeuner digne des plus grands sportifs et il a même commencé des séances d'étirements dans le jardin.

Trop tôt, il est bien trop tôt pour se rendre au stade, mais Benjamin décide de chevaucher son vélo et de partir au point de rendez-vous.

Le chemin est agréable, l'air est humide, mais les rayons du soleil tapent fort. Benjamin est d'une humeur lumineuse, il ne cesse de sourire et prend plaisir à dire « bonjour » au passant. Les suisses paraissent aimables et leur personnalité neutre se pose dans leur regard. Ce pays à tout pour plaire…

Benjamin arrive au stade. Il prend le temps de le regarder, de respirer l'ambiance future. Il admire la bâtisse lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas seul. Un ballon rond le guette sur sa droite. Il est posé là, tranquillement, attendant qu'un joueur entreprenant vienne s'amuser en sa compagnie. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il accourt immédiatement vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Avec élan, il frappe dans la balle, et commence à franchir un parcours fictif, devant des adversaires imaginaires.

Benjamin frappe avec ferveur dans les cages et son compagnon de jeu fini dans les mailles du filet. D'abord fier de sa performance, et malgré sa ferveur de l'aube armée d'un sourire pouvant défaire toute peine, il chute dans la mélancolie.

Benjamin est réaliste, et s'il y a bien un domaine où la naïveté ne le trompe pas, c'est en football. Il sait que son équipe ne fera aucunement le poids face aux équipes de ce monde rond comme ce ballon qu'il serre fort entre ses doigts. Aucun de ses joueurs n'a été dans d'autre club que l'Italie. Tous sont restés dans leur pays à évoluer dans leur club respectif. Indéniablement, ils sont moins préparés que les autres concurrents en ne sachant leur mode de jeu ou tactique. Leur gardien est certes le meilleur de la génération européenne, mais les noms et les performances des rivaux font trembler. Un gardien japonais répondant au nom de Thomas Price se dit être le meilleur également. Et dans cette même équipe, leur attaquant, Olivier Atton n'est pas sans reste. C'est aussi sans citer l'allemand Schneider ou le brésilien Santana.

Benjamin enrage ! L'équipe d'Italie sera pitoyable face aux challengers mondiaux. Le niveau sera haut et les matchs rudes, il le sait par avance. « Le ridicule » voilà le titre qui apparaîtra dans les journaux devant le nom de leur pays.

Capturé par ses pensées noires, brusquement, on l'y fait sortir. Le ballon lui est volé, et l'adversaire s'amuse déjà à le provoquer.

\- Tu dors Benjamin !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Anna ! Sourit-il

Anna lui rend son sourire, un rictus de compassion ? En réalité, elle est arrivée au stade depuis près de dix minutes et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Benjamin est resté planté droit comme un piquet, la tête baissée et le regard vide fixant le sol.

Parce qu'elle le connaissait bien, elle avait deviné immédiatement ses tourments. Après avoir tiré un magnifique but, il s'est figé et a affiché une moue de défaite. Le rêve doit être grand pour ce passionné. Affronter des géants mondiaux du football elle sait qu'il trépigne d'impatience. Mais ce qu'elle voit aussi c'est de la quiétude, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur face aux concurrents et de passer pour des joueurs obsolètes.

Ce manque de confiance, il le doit au fait de ne pas avoir intégré un club européen, et Anna se demande toujours quelles en sont les raisons,

\- Benjamin… Pourquoi ne pas avoir intégré un club européen ?

Le concerné se tourne vers elle, et sourit, gêné, mais il doit la vérité à Anna, elle pose la question de manière si douce, si respectable.

\- Catherine voulait que je rejoigne l'équipe de Paris, mais elle ne répondait pas à mes attentes…

\- …

\- Donc, c'était Paris ou rien pour elle ! Refuser de rejoindre l'équipe, c'était refuser de la rejoindre elle !

\- …

\- Au début, j'étais furieux, et je me disais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en mes sentiments ! J'ai donc postulé pour l'équipe d'Allemagne, celle que je visais depuis des années !

\- Et ?

\- J'ai passé les sélections et j'ai été reçu…

\- Mais ? Sourit Anna

\- Mais c'était une décision prise sous la colère alors, si j'acceptais, pour moi c'était la trahir…

Anna est surprise d'une telle honnêteté. Il vient de se livrer sans hésitation et sans tremblement. Ce qui l'effraie, c'est cette irréfutable déception dont Benjamin semble souffrir dans un silence pudique. C'est douloureux quand les désirs ne sont pas réciproques, elle sait bien ça. L'amour entre Benjamin et Catherine a toujours été sensible, délicat et fragile.

Anna est quelque peu perturbée. Elle pensait que les années, le temps, pouvaient renforcer les faiblesses d'un couple, surtout qu'elle avait quitté l'Italie en pensant que le principal conflit était sa présence quotidienne à ses côtés.

Alors, finalement, ce départ n'avait apporté aucune solution ? Elle en est presque désolée, car malgré les lourdes conséquences de cette fameuse conversation téléphonique et cette amitié brisée, Catherine n'avait pas su faire preuve de tolérance.

\- Je suis… Je suis désolée Benjamin…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être !

\- Peut-être mais, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens…

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait !

\- …

\- Pour tout te dire, Catherine et moi, nous… Nous sommes en « pause » depuis plusieurs mois ! Finit-il sur un ton ironique

En « pause » ? Comme ce bouton à deux barres parallèles qui active un mode « pause », ce bouton qui fige une image, un instant, et qui attend un « déclic » un « départ » pour recommencer ? Jamais, jamais Anna n'aurait pu imaginer une seconde ce couple partir dans un tourbillon menant au bord du précipice.

Depuis le tout début de leur rencontre, elle les voyait comme deux amoureux transis, avec leurs blessures et leurs craintes, mais capable de tout surmonter ! Ils paraissent unis et surtout aimants, amants… Ce n'était qu'une illusion ? En réalité, ils avaient passé leur temps et leur énergie à se déchirer, se déchirer si fort qu'ils étaient en chute libre tous deux… Quel désastre…

Anna ne peut imaginer la tristesse que doit ressentir Benjamin et lui qui fait comme si tout allait bien !

\- Tu sais, je suis certaine qu'elle voulait seulement du « temps » pour se poser tranquillement et remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt t'appeler pour te dire à quel point tu lui manques ! Sourit-elle pour le consoler.

Benjamin regarde Anna de manière curieuse. Elle fait constamment « ça », le consoler quitte à souffrir de l'intérieur. Elle ne lâche rien, et ressors indéfiniment le positif d'une situation. Il ne l'a jamais remarqué autant que maintenant, mais Anna est… Indéfiniment prévenante et généreuse.

C'est par ailleurs sous cette même incompréhension qu'il se met à rire, car elle a visiblement mal compris.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui ai voulu ça, et pas Catherine…

\- Tu as… Euh… Quoi ?

\- Ça a l'air de te surprendre ? Riait-il encore.

\- Non, enfin… Je…

\- Anna, non pas que je n'ai pas envie de me confier à toi, mais tu sais, ça n'a pas d'importance, ne nous préoccupons pas de ça…

\- Tu… Tu es sûr ? Parce que moi, ça me va si tu veux un conseil, ou juste une épaule pour confidente… Sourit-elle

\- Tu es incroyablement gentille, comme d'habitude… Mais je préfère qu'on fasse ce qu'on a prévu, c'est-à-dire, jouer au foot ! Répond-t-il dans un enthousiasme qui ne manque pas de sincérité.

\- Je vois que Monsieur l'a encore très mauvaise par rapport à hier ! Le provoque-t-elle

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je désire ma revanche !

Anna lui sourit, sous un air de séduction ou de séductrice ? Elle aime inlassablement ce Benjamin confiant, battant et déterminé.

Bien qu'elle apprécie qu'il souhaite passer du temps avec elle en jouant au football, elle a la désagréable impression d'avoir été démasqué ! Il a sans doute remarqué sous sa tenue de sportive qu'elle n'a pas abandonné le football et qu'elle s'est entraînée assidûment. Et c'est fondé ! Anna n'a jamais abandonné sa passion première, son grand amour : le football. Ce sport reste son lien privilégié avec son autre grand amour : Benjamin. C'est en pensant à lui qu'elle s'est efforcée chaque jour de continuer à développer ses performances. Sous ses pieds se cachent des techniques dont elle est plutôt fière, mais,

\- Tu veux tout savoir et ne rien payer n'est-ce pas ? Le taquine-t-elle, faisant glisser le ballon de son pied à son genou, dont un petit coup le fait bondir dans ses mains.

\- J'ai bien vu hier que tu t'étais grandement améliorer ! Et la technique que tu penses être modeste est brillante !

\- Que de flatteries !

\- Tu as raison, cessons de parler et montre-moi tes capacités, « Robson » !

Anna se met à rire à cette appellation. C'est émouvant de sa part de la nommer par le nom de celui qui l'a élevé et surtout aimé comme un père.

C'est alors que le charme nostalgique opère. Anna et Benjamin sont en osmoses. La chimie prend naturellement et ils partagent une danse footballistique.

Benjamin provoque beaucoup Anna car son caractère buté l'empêche de montrer ses nouvelles compétences. Toutefois, elle ne manque pas de panache et se défend parfaitement. Son jeu de jambe est efficace et ses pieds sont fluides. Ses yeux se fixent objectivement sur le ballon et elle anticipe assez facilement ses futurs gestes. Une brillante joueuse. Mais elle ne se donne pas à fond, elle modère son talent, il le sait, et cela l'enrage.

Une flemme jaillit dans son thorax tellement il souhaite qu'Anna se laisser aller !

\- Anna, joue ! Riait-il

\- Je te ferais pleurer si c'était le cas ! Rétorque-t-elle

Benjamin est heureux, un souffle chaud envahit son ventre. Ce sont les souvenirs brûlants de l'Italie qui le réchauffent ardemment. Euphorique et également frustré qu'Anna reste sur les acquis – elle s'amuse avec le ballon lorsqu'il arrive dans son dos, l'attrape par la taille et la soulève du sol en la faisant tourner.

\- Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire tête de mule ! Insiste-t-il amusé

\- Moi ? Tête de mule ?! Riait-elle

Anna ne peut pas se concentrer, la taquinerie de Benjamin l'a fait rire, rire au point qu'elle a peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Et puis… Et puis c'est sans compter sur le plaisir qu'elle ressent de sentir Benjamin contre elle, la soulevant avec amusement et entendre sa voix envahit de passion dévorante.

\- Ça a l'air amusant cette nouvelle technique de jeu… ?!

Anna se crispe, se fixe, il fait subitement froid et les nuages semblent happer le soleil. Sa voix, cette voix reste un murmure cauchemardesque. Brutalement, elle défait les mains de Benjamin qui entouraient son ventre et regagnant le sol, elle court presque à cent pas de lui, effrayée Éric reste ce cliquetis d'une trotteuse qui compte le temps qui vous sépare de l'être que vous aimez.

Benjamin reste bloqué, Anna a quitté ses bras précipitamment, comme si elle avait pris feu. Simplement la voix d'Éric a suffi pour la faire disparaître… Il s'égare dans la vérité.

Heureusement, il n'est pas venu seul, l'ancienne équipe des ailes de Jupiter du moins ce qu'il en reste s'est rendu au stade de Spiez, tellement vanté par le Docteur Robson. C'est ainsi que Bertini, Robson, Roberto, Luca, Cesare et Éric se sont rendus en ce lieu.

Excités à l'idée de visiter ce lieu bien qualifié, Roberto avait accouru dans la chambre de Benjamin pour le réveiller et lui annoncer l'idée. Cependant, il fut surpris de trouver un lit vide ? Ses amis avaient pensé qu'il était simplement parti déjà de bon matin faire un jogging, mais visiblement, c'est un autre rendez-vous qu'il avait pris ?

\- On peut se joindre à vous ? Demande Éric, sans gêne, ne cachant son air agacé.

\- Bien sûr ! Sourit innocemment Benjamin.

\- Ouais, faisons une partie comme à l'époque ! Se réjouit Luca

\- En fait, je dois partir, j'ai du travail… Fuit Anna

Baissant le regard, Anna s'éloigne et gagne la direction de la sortie sous la stupéfaction de Benjamin. Il a ressenti toute sa frayeur en voyant débarquer Éric. Il doit certainement lui rappeler de bien mauvais souvenir pour réagir avec autant d'effroi.

C'est inacceptable pour Benjamin, il en est assez ! Il veut donner tort à Roberto qui l'a traité de « lâche » et souhaite également ôter cette espèce d'emprise qu'à Éric sur lui. Vaillant et encore obstiné, il suit les pas d'Anna et attrape vivement son bras.

\- Reste !

Anna se défait de la prise, mais il insiste, insiste goulûment ?

\- Anna, je veux que tu restes…

\- Je…

\- Rien ! Viens… Ton travail peut attendre et on serait tous ravis de jouer de nouveau ensemble ! Dit-il en s'adressant à ses amis

\- Oui, faisons un match Anna ! Insiste Luca

Anna ne peut pas résister face à l'enthousiasme légendaire de Luca. Il a toujours été un ami fidèle et loyal.

\- D'accord… Répond-t-elle

\- Et puis, tu as promis de me montrer tes nouvelles techniques ! Réitère Benjamin d'un clin d'œil

\- Ah ! Et bien je suis curieux moi aussi ! Car elle refuse systématiquement de me montrer ses tours si confidentiels ! Se réjouit son père

Robson se hâte de découvrir les talents cachés de sa fille. Depuis leur arrivé en Suisse, il sait qu'elle s'entraîne vaillamment dans le plus mystérieux secret. Pourquoi se cache-t-elle ? C'est une question à laquelle il aimerait avoir une réponse. À chaque opportunité de l'accompagner, de venir la soutenir ou même l'aider, elle refuse catégoriquement et s'enfuie seule au stade. Sa fille est modeste, il sait son malaise lorsqu'on pose éloges à ses lèvres. Anna se braque, et saura vous démentir tous les arguments qui vous poussent à la complimenter.

La pudeur de sa fille vient incontestablement de sa confiance en ses propres capacités qui est quasi inexistante. Elle s'est très souvent dégradée et surtout comparée à Catherine… Après tout, si Benjamin avait choisi la danseuse de ballet plutôt que la footballeuse, c'est qu'il avait une raison autre que sentimental ! Son caractère trop fort, son tempérament imposant, son physique ingrat ose-t-elle dire, imprégné d'un comportement de garçon manqué. La dégradation que se flageole sa fille lui brise constamment le cœur.

Cependant, il fut rassuré en constatant qu'en grandissant, qu'en acceptant son corps de jeune femme, Anna avait pris l'initiative de se féminiser. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, apprenant à se vêtir et se maquiller pour accentuer sa beauté. N'est-elle pas devenue une sulfureuse blonde aux yeux bleus noyant… Lorsque ses anciens camarades l'avaient aperçu lors de leur arrivé, Robson avait bien remarqué leur étonnement de ce changement flagrant.

Sorti de ses pensées, Robson et Bertini sont sollicités pour prendre le rôle de gardien de but. Ils acceptent avec plaisir, même enthousiasmés et beaucoup d'amusement semble les attendre. Toutefois, est-ce que leurs vieux muscles âgés vont tenir ?

\- On sera gentils avec vous ! Taquine Roberto

Les équipes se font rapidement : Anna jouera avec Luca et Roberto, quand Benjamin sera en partenariat avec Éric et Cesare.

Benjamin trépigne, enfin il retrouve ce panache égaré. Il est motivé et impatient de découvrir les prestigieuses techniques d'Anna.

Dans l'ambiance qui se pose, règne subitement un air morose, presque du regret. Le temps a passé et la vie s'est écoulée à la manière des nuages qui s'en vont, poussés par le vent. C'est presque intouchable, inaccessible et ces moments sont toujours défaits, comme ne pouvant être racontés, mais seulement vécus : c'est la douce définition de l'enfance.

L'innocence, la ferveur, la fougue, l'inconnu et le rêve absolu. Des années plus tôt qui semblent si loin à l'horizon qu'elles en sont imperceptibles ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, à tâter le terrain vert où se tracent ces lignes blanches limitatives. La chaleur de cet été suisse qui arrive doucement, impose l'air mélancolique.

Aujourd'hui, ni enfant ni adulte, ils s'imposent à la vie tant que possible. Avant, la simplicité su être l'ordre de conduite. Maintenant, ils adoptent une posture de rivalité. L'électricité est perceptible avec l'obligation de sérieux. Alors, être là, juste eux six et leur deux anciens coach, c'est timidement énigmatique qu'ils s'emportent dans le lointain, dans la lamentation de l'adolescence où seul s'amuser a de l'importance, où le plaisir règne en maître. Car à l'instant, il faut l'avouer, c'est la tension, le contrôle de soi, l'immobilité tels des bêtes prêt à bondir sur l'ennemi qui trône.

Où se situait l'euphorie, l'adrénaline qui née de l'envie irrésistible de jouer au football ? Robson s'en préoccupe. Les conversations entre lui et Bertini ces derniers jours ont beaucoup tourné autour de son équipe d'Italie. L'ami italien collabore désormais avec un entraîneur, un manager payé pour les faire gagner ! Les sponsors sont devenus les principales sources de motivation un titre à ses marques, voilà ce qu'il faut donner.

Robson est heureux d'être parti de ce système footballistique qu'il répugne. Car à cause de la pression médiatique, l'équipe n'est pas soudée, n'est pas en adéquation avec les valeurs de chacun. Les anciens des ailes de Jupiter ont été formés avec la passion du jeu, les autres joueurs plus officieux ont été bercés dans le dépassement de soi.

Honteusement, Bertini avait confié à Robson qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde à la qualification des huitième de finale pour l'Italie. L'entraîneur Italien Panzo, né dans ce pur système commercial, n'a fait preuve d'aucun effort pour créer une coalition de groupe. Et puis, ces meilleurs joueurs comme Benjamin, Cesare, ou Éric n'avaient pas tenté l'expérience au-delà de la frontière et le nouvel entraîneur ne se concentrait par conséquent que sur leur gardien star, Gino Fernandes.

Que va-t-il advenir de l'équipe d'Italie que Robson chérit tant ?

Qu'importe, le jeu de l'instant présent est jeté et c'est Benjamin qui lance le ballon le premier à Éric. Le trio fonctionne tout de suite, et soudainement, Bertini devient le menteur de l'histoire. Les deux hommes ne reconnaissent pas les cinq garçons. Eux qui semblaient désarmés, perdus dans la vaste équipe officielle du pays italien, ils sont soudainement redevenus les magiciens du football. Leur avancé est fluide, les passes précisent, les arrêts ferment et le ballon a des difficultés à se libérer de l'emprise fiévreuse de ces joueurs.

Anna en reste ébahie, rien à voir avec les doutes de Benjamin énumérés plus tôt ! À croire que les prestigieuses ailes de Jupiter sont emprisonnées dans ce concept national et préfèrent le collectif d'une union territoriale.

Benjamin est prodigieux, confiant, et Anna se voit une fois encore et davantage en admiration devant lui. Elle sourit de manière lumineuse tellement Ô combien son Benjamin est impressionnant. Avait-t-il de son arrivé incertaine pour le mondial à sa conversation avec Anna, trouvé une motivation sur le sol et l'avait ramassé comme le plus précieux des trésors qui vous enrichit soudainement, par surprise ?

Benjamin marque deux buts explosifs. Robson n'a rien vu venir et a juste eu à peine le temps de sentir l'air provoqué par la vitesse du ballon effleurer sa joue. Un démon habite son corps et le rempli de puissance combatif. Étrangement, son envie de combattre est revenue, et sa détermination aussi ! Qu'importent à quel stade de la compétition ils iront, Benjamin à la ferme intention de mener l'équipe Italienne jusqu'au bout, la tête haute, et fier de pratiquer le football.

Des ailes sont presque visibles dans son dos. Un déclic un sentiment semble le faire s'envoler dans le positif, un détail matériel ou… Quelqu'un… ?

\- Eh, Anna, viens chercher ta revanche ! Taquine-t-il subitement

Anna se met à rire amusée d'abord, et jaune par la suite. Benjamin la provoque, la cherche en tournoyant autour d'elle avec le ballon en oubliant complètement ses équipiers autour d'eux.

\- Arrête Benjamin !

\- Quoi ! Tu as peur ?

\- J'ai peur de t'humilier surtout !

\- Ah oui ? Et bien viens dans ce cas…

Anna s'effondre intérieurement. Le fait seul que Benjamin soit là, la rend instinctivement euphorique. Elle ne cessera jamais d'aimer sa voix, la fluidité de ses gestes, son tempérament espiègle qui la rend irrésistiblement amoureuse de lui.

Anna l'aime, elle l'aime toujours et n'en n'a jamais été aussi certaine que maintenant. Observer ses lèvres bouger et mordiller son prénom suffit à ouvrir la boîte aux papillons qui viennent s'envoler dans son ventre et tournoyer autour de son estomac. Les formes de ses mains, ses jambes, de ses pieds qui dessinent des lignes, des formes footballistiques enivrent sa passion…

Et que dire de ses bras, de ce thorax qui respire profondément, de ce torse où elle n'aspire qu'à une seule tentative venir se blottir et l'agripper, l'agripper si fort qu'il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir…

À ce moment, à cette minute même précise dont l'aiguille peut indiquer vingt-quatre, tout se fige….

Benjamin en abandonne le ballon et ne peut plus détacher son regard d'Anna. Les yeux qu'elle pose sur lui sont profonds et il croit être aspiré dans l'azur de ses iris. Jamais, jamais de son vécu il n'a vu regard si profond qu'il en perce son thorax pour venir s'écraser dans son cœur et asperger son âme d'amour inconditionné. Jamais il n'a fait respectueusement attention aux yeux amoureux d'Anna.

Benjamin a l'impression d'être inexplicablement précieux, comme si la vie, le secret de mère nature se trouve au plus profond de son être. Il est la lumière quand la nuit tombe, le refuge lorsque l'égaré se perd, l'air qui plonge dans les poumons pour redonner du souffle tout, Benjamin à l'impression d'être tout et son essentiel dans le reflet de son regard amoureux.

C'est la première fois ? Non ! Mensonge ! La seconde fois qu'il croise ce regard qui définit, traduit tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte depuis le premier instant.

La première fois qu'il l'avait croisé, c'est lorsqu'elle s'était mise à genoux, face à lui, en jurant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureuse de lui, tellement cet amour fut néfaste et douloureux. Au dépourvu et face à cet amour rempli de mystère, mais surtout de chagrin, il avait cette fois-là aussi lâché le ballon pour la prendre dans ses bras et consoler son cœur meurtri…

Et maintenant… ?

Et maintenant ce qu'il désire est bien plus féroce, bien plus hardi, tellement qu'il a presque honte à avoir d'aussi luxueuse pensées en public il maudit presque cette visite improvisée de ses amis.

Dans la réalité, il ne peut faire aucun geste et ne prononcer aucun mot. Consciemment, à l'intérieur de son être, Anna et lui sont seuls, et…

Benjamin sursaute. Il voit bondir vers lui violemment Éric qui vient récupérer le ballon qu'il à laisser s'échapper. La provocation : elle se définit dans le regard durci de l'anglais. Il interrompt en toute conscience l'échange intime spirituel de Benjamin et Anna. Il est hors de question pour lui de laisser si peu d'espace émotionnel entre eux. Il n'est pas dupe, et il ne compte pas une fois encore laisser Anna envoûter Benjamin pour le séduire machiavéliquement comme ce fut le cas des années plus tôt.

\- Alors Anna, quand est-ce que tu nous montres tes fameuses techniques ?! S'emporte Éric

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver… Répond-t-elle avec le même air snobe

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi… Une véritable baratineuse…

Anna remue la tête et sourit à Éric. Croit-il qu'elle a encore treize ans et qu'elle ne comprend pas son manège ? S'il est intervenu, une fois de plus entre Benjamin et elle, c'est qu'il a pleinement conscience du trouble qui les habite tous deux depuis tout ce temps. Il se mêle de surcroît non seulement de leur relation, mais également de celle entre Catherine et Benjamin. Il est égoïstement envahissant, capable de tout pour qu'absolument tout fonctionne à sa façon, exactement comme l'éducation bourgeoise, gâtée qu'il a reçu. Anna ne souhaite pas rentrer dans le jeu de ce prétentieux dénué de tous sentiments compatissants, mais elle bouillonne intérieurement de lui faire ravaler sa puante fierté.

\- Si tu crois autant que je baratine, pourquoi me provoques-tu ? Contentes-toi simplement de jouer…

Éric enrage, il se déstabilise lui-même par la colère et ne voit pas arriver Luca qui lui vole sans difficulté le ballon. L'acrobate ne perd pas de temps et il passe immédiatement le ballon à Anna. Sous l'extase de Benjamin, il suit sa course jusqu'à la cage et admire.

Cesare se présente devant elle, mais une feinte semblable à celle de la veille si ce n'est qu'elle y met plus de puissance contre un premier adversaire. Après ce passage facile, voilà que se plante devant elle Éric. Elle ne ralentit pas sa cadence, bien au contraire, ce puissant joueur ne l'effraie aucunement et dans une parfaite démonstration : elle l'esquive. Benjamin n'en croit pas ses yeux. Anna a pris appui sur ses pieds entre lesquelles elle a bloqué le ballon et dans un saut que la génuflexion de ses genoux ont méthodiquement effectué, elle se lance dans un élan puissant - frère au saut périlleux - et passe au-dessus de la tête d'Éric béat. Anna se réceptionne adroitement et continue sa traversée.

Benjamin sent ses ailes qui ont poussées plus tôt se développer encore davantage et il ne souhaite plus qu'une seule richesse : la stopper.

Arrivant à son niveau, il cherche un moyen astucieux de la tacler. Mais Anna se défend aujourd'hui. Oubliée la pieuse joueuse d'hier, c'est une tigresse qui galope sur le terrain son terrain. De surplus, sans s'y attendre, elle lui offre une opportunité en voyant que son pied droit faiblit c'est l'occasion espérée. Toutefois, son sourire provocateur montre que c'est un leurre, et c'est un tour paranormal qu'elle lui démontre. Anna n'a aucunement perdu l'équilibre, elle positionnait seulement son pied de façon tactique afin que la frappe dans le ballon fasse un effet. Par ailleurs, c'est sous la stupéfaction de tous qu'ils voient le ballon faire des tours sur lui-même, comme une toupie, en s'éloignant de Benjamin et Anna – elle appelle ce tour : « le partenaire imaginaire ».

Éric pense faire barrage en courant rattraper ce ballon qu'il considère comme perdu, mais c'est alors que la rondeur le snobe, et tel un boomerang fidèle, il revient mystérieusement en direction d'Anna. Elle le réceptionne, et tire, vivement, mettant toute sa passion dans le coup et marque un but transperçant.

Aucun des joueurs n'a vu le tour venir prodigieux.

Pendant qu'Éric et Cesare se battent avec leur ego, Benjamin, Roberto et Luca accourt vers Anna pour la couvrir de compliments et de questions. Quel colossal parcours, quelle précision, quel jeu de jambes, c'est impressionnant, ils ne trouvent pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'ils viennent d'observer, c'est hallucinant.

Robson vient soulever sa fille de fierté. Il ne soupçonnait pas cette incroyable facilité d'exécution de la part d'Anna. Quel plaisir de l'avoir vu si souriante, si vivante…

\- Bravo, c'était impressionnant ! Finit par avouer Cesare.

\- Merci… Sourit Anna.

Éric ne desserre pas les dents. Il préfère se casser un pied plutôt que de complimenter Anna. Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, suppléé par le fait qu'ils y sont allés doucement parce que :

\- Tu es une femme, c'est plus facile pour toi de faire ce genre de gymnastique ! Griffe-t-il

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'a lamentablement esquivée ! Défend Benjamin d'un premier sourire

\- Je dis ça parce que ce jeu ne vaut rien formellement ! Tu as touché mes épaules pour aider ton corps à se soulever lors de ta pirouette ! C'est interdit en match officiel !

\- Et l'effet donné dans le ballon que tu n'as pas su récupérer, c'est aussi défendu en match officiel ?! Continue de défendre Benjamin

Benjamin ne supporte pas la mauvaise foi dont Éric fait preuve envers Anna. Pourquoi agit-il de la sorte ? Parce que c'est une femme ? Ou parce que c'est simplement… Anna… ?

\- Tu es un charlatan ! Continue-t-il, malgré les prévenances de Benjamin

\- Arrête de lui parler sur ce ton ! Se fâche-t-il à présent

\- C'est rien… Intervient Anna. Il a raison, mes techniques restes imparfaites, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail… !

Benjamin se désole devant le comportement d'Éric et la sérénité subite de son amie. Visiblement, elle ne souhaite pas le conflit, mais si Éric continue ses serments enfantins, il est prêt à lui infliger un coup de poing dans ce visage enlaidi par la jalousie.

\- C'est du vent… Comme d'habitude !

S'en est assez pour Benjamin. Que prends-t-il à son ami de se comporter comme un véritable insolent ? Il est ridicule, cupide et exécrable. S'apprêtant à corriger cet impertinent, Benjamin sent les deux mains d'Anna se poser sur son bras et l'empêche de commettre une faute qu'il regrettera.

\- Ce n'est rien… Sourit-elle

\- Bien, alors, si on allait se relaxer et ensuite déjeuner ! Mh ? Propose joyeusement Luca

\- Excellente idée ! Appui Roberto

Robson et Bertini emboîtent le pas de leurs jeunes disciples. Décidément, rien ne change entre les caractères affirmés et non affirmés.

Roberto, Cesare et Luca débattent déjà sur les performances d'Anna. Elle leur en a mis plein la vue malgré les défauts véridiques d'Éric. Benjamin sourit. Il est heureux de constater que ses amis ont appréciés à leur juste valeur les compétences d'Anna. À ce propos, où sont passés Éric et Anna ? Il se retourne et constate qu'ils ne les suivent pas !

Retournant sur ses pas, Benjamin surprend une lourde conversation entre eux.

\- Tu recommences ! Accuse Éric

\- Je recommence quoi ? S'agace-t-elle un peu

\- À séduire Benjamin… !

\- Bien sûr, j'ai mis cinq ans à apprendre ses tours uniquement pour l'impressionner et toi t'humilier dans le cas éventuel où l'on se reverrait !

Benjamin rit quelque peu. Il est fier qu'Anna ne s'écrase pas devant cet orgueilleux accusateur.

\- Je te connais Anna ! Tu vas profiter que le couple de Benjamin et ma sœur bat de l'aile pour t'infiltrer !

\- M'infiltrer ?

Anna se met à rire nerveusement.

\- Éric, tu n'as décidément rien compris !

Encore, il pense à cette vieille histoire ? C'est vrai, ce jour-là, Anna a tenté de séduire Benjamin en l'absence de Catherine. Mais ce jour n'avait rien de bien heureux. Benjamin c'était profondément ennuyé et lorsqu'elle avait voulu se fondre dans ses bras, il était tellement raide qu'il devait fortement la rejeter psychologiquement. Alors oui, elle avait tenté, mais non, ça n'avait rien donné !

Cependant, qui, qui pouvait vraiment lui refuser de vouloir tenter un pas vers celui qu'elle aime. Qui un jour n'avait capturé un court passage de son courage pour en faire une force et de saisir l'occasion. Qui, qui peut résister à l'appel de la tentation ? Qui peut se taire complètement face à l'être désiré… ?

\- Tu ne comprends rien… Répète-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que tu es une manipulatrice ?

\- Visiblement, tu ne me connais pas pour penser ça de moi… Mais surtout…

Surtout…

\- Tu n'as jamais dû tomber amoureux pour parler de l'amour ainsi…

Benjamin sent soudainement son cœur rater un battement. Anna vient de prononcer ce mot avec tant de tristesse. C'est vrai, dans le passé, elle c'était effondrée dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Anna est comme profondément blessée par les propos d'Éric. Il ose traduire ses gestes de femme amoureuse comme une sorte de plan de séduction, mais c'est bien plus fort que ce qu'il pense.

Anna n'a jamais tenté de le piéger comme on l'accuse et comme Benjamin a pu un instant le croire elle a juste voulu essayer d'être aimé par lui et par n'importe quel moyen… Elle a eu le courage il y a six ans de tout quitter pour effacer ce mal entendu qui est en réalité un simple amour.

Non, pas simple, ni compliqué, juste puissant, envoûtant, incassable !

\- Je te plains Éric, vraiment…

Anna lui tourne le dos et décide de rompre la conversation sur ces derniers mots, c'est sans doute trop pour elle…

Benjamin s'écarte afin de ne pas être vu. Il voit Anna s'éloigner avec précipitation et Éric suivre ses pas sans laisser place à aucune émotion de regret.

Benjamin se sent mal, il est blessé pour elle et une colère se met à le ronger. Cette situation ne peut durer ! Tout se passait tellement bien avec Anna et il a fallu qu'Éric sème le trouble pour que tout s'effondre.

Benjamin ne peut laisser une telle erreur traîner. Toutefois, il attendra après le déjeuner pour aller parler à Anna afin que la tension retombe.

…

Après le repas qui c'était passé dans un silence de plomb pour Benjamin bien trop torturé par la situation rapidement, il ne tenait plus en place, et se décide dans l'absolu de rejoindre Anna chez elle.

Traversant les bois, sans comprendre les raisons, il se sent angoissé, apeuré à l'idée qu'Anna puisse une nouvelle fois le rejeter.

Hier, tout était si parfait, et voilà qu'il suffisait de l'emportement d'une personne pour que la situation se renverse en un rien de temps.

Arrivant près de chez elle, il constate à la porte d'entrée qu'elle n'est pas seule puisqu'elle semble s'adresser à quelqu'un. S'approchant discrètement, il remarque qu'il s'agit de Rodrigue. Anna le fait rentrer chez elle avec un sourire bien plus qu'accueillant.

L'image de Rodrigue qui rentre chez Anna le met dans une incompréhensible colère noire. Il n'a pas oublié ses propos, Anna et lui son amant « sex-friend » comme il a osé le prétendre.

Benjamin décide de partir. Il s'éloigne d'un pas lent d'abord. Il faut qu'il digère cette réalité… Et puis, lorsque celle-ci évolue en quelque chose de concret, il accélère le pas, une enjambée plus une autre, il se met à courir, à courir jusqu'à ce que son cœur batte rapidement pour une bonne raison. Il est hors de lui, affligé par le comportement de Rodrigue ?

Non ! C'est contre Anna qu'il en a, mais pourquoi ?

Depuis hier, le monde de Benjamin tourne à l'envers,

Depuis hier, rien n'a plus de sens…


	5. Chapter 5

JaaksG : Un grand merci pour ta fidélité, tu me laisses un commentaire à chaque fin de chapitre et ça me fait tellement plaisir, car je tiens beaucoup à cette petite fiction. Et bien malgré que je sois une fille, Olive et Tom, et L'école des Champions restent dans mon top 5 de mes mangas favoris. Et j'aurai également aimé qu'Anna et Benjamin finisse ensemble dans l'anime… Est-ce que ça sera le cas dans ma fiction ? Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et les suivants Encore merci pour tes commentaires, et à très bientôt.

**Chapitre 5 :** « _Attraction_ ».

Roberto regardait l'entraînement intensif que ce faisait subir Benjamin depuis trois jours. Des gradins, il pouvait observer sa colère, sa hargne, et sa déception. Le meilleur ami fort, passionné, vif et chef de bande n'était plus depuis maintenant deux mois. Et les retrouvailles avec Anna n'arrangeaient rien visiblement.

Roberto le voyait bien, et il faudrait être aveugle ou ignorant pour ne pas l'apercevoir, son ami était malheureux. Et maladroitement, Benjamin ne savait plus comment gérer sa vie. Il était le genre d'homme à toujours vouloir concilier, et faire plaisir à tous, quitte à s'oublier. C'était un généreux infortuné, prêt au sacrifice, à l'abandon, tant que la situation allait dans le sens des êtres qu'ils adoraient. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire de Benjamin, même si parfois cela causait du tort, il avait le sens du dévouement.

Autrement dit, l'état dans lequel se mettait Benjamin énervait profondément Roberto. L'envie de le secouer le prenait férocement, car depuis trois jours, il se punissait lui-même. Il était prisonnier d'Éric et de Catherine, et il fallait parfois savoir être égoïste. Benjamin rêvait d'intégrer l'équipe de Hambourg, en Allemagne, et ceux depuis quatre ans et il s'en empêchait. Il devait comprendre que l'amour, et un couple ne devait pas vous enchaîner, mais vous rendre libre. Benjamin avait fait mille sacrifices pour Catherine, et subissait suffisamment la pression d'Éric, bien trop présent et pesant dans leur vie pour ne pas enfin penser à lui.

Attrapant une bouteille d'eau, pour éviter que son ami ne face une insolation, il s'avança sur le terrain et balança la boisson en direction de son ami. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, ce fut que l'aigreur de Benjamin l'habitait, puisqu'il réceptionna la bouteille d'eau avec son pied, et qu'il tira dedans pour la mettre dans le filet. Et sous le coup de pression du footballeur, elle explosa.

\- Et bien, quelle fougue ! Fut surpris Roberto

\- Tu as vu, joli shoot hein ! Dit-il, sur un air arrogant

\- Tu devrais t'arrêter, et venir boire un coup… !

\- Tu te prends pour ma mère toi aussi !

C'en fut trop, c'en fut trop pour la patience de Roberto. Il tacla le ballon que Benjamin martyrisait avec ses pieds, et tira si fort qu'il devenait presque invisible dans le bleu du ciel. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut à la fois silencieux et réuni de bavardage. Ils étaient des hommes, et ne se confiaient pas aussi facilement que les femmes peuvent le faire entres elles.

Néanmoins, ils abdiquèrent, et Benjamin fit l'effort de partir s'asseoir sur un banc, et d'avaler la demi-bouteille d'eau qu'il s'était apportée. Roberto prit place à ses côtés, et attendit que son ami décide de se confier. Après l'hésitation, la honte, le jeune français fit une révélation assez surprenante à l'italien « j'ai menti ».

\- Tu as menti ? À quel propos ? Questionna très intrigué, Roberto

Autrement dit, Sophia n'avait pas tout révélé à Roberto, ou bien, Catherine n'avait pas tout confiée à sa meilleure amie. Un soir, il y a quelques semaines, Benjamin avait appelé sa petite-amie, euphorique, en lui expliquant qu'il avait dans la journée, rencontré à Gênes, le milieu de terrain de Hambourg, l'équipe allemande qu'il rêvait d'intégrer. Les deux joueurs de football ayant sympathisés, et échangés quelques ballons, le joueur de Hambourg s'était montré positif quant à son intégration possible dans l'équipe en septembre. Heureux de cette rencontre, Benjamin avait immédiatement repris du mordant, et souhaitait plus que tout désormais, postuler à un poste d'attaquant chez les allemands.

\- Et Catherine l'a très mal pris… Souffla Benjamin

Encore une fois, la jeune femme reprochait à son bien-aimé de ne pas vouloir vivre avec elle en France, et d'intégrer non pas l'équipe d'Allemagne, mais celle de France. Elle ne comprenait pas que sa vie professionnelle et sa vie intime ne pouvaient pas toujours se concorder. Benjamin avait accepté les sacrifices, que sa bien-aimée vive loin de lui, pour qu'elle puisse vivre à mille pour cent sa passion, la danse, et qu'elle devienne une danseuse étoile admirée et respectée dans le milieu.

À force du temps, Benjamin réalisait qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas, ne parvenaient plus à se diriger dans la même direction de leur avenir, et que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient autrefois enfants, ne suffisaient pas à les combler. Ce soir-là, épuisé de regarder leur couple s'effondrer, et de presque ressentir les échanges d'une étrangère, il s'était emporté, et avait vociféré au téléphone « peut-être devrions-nous nous séparer, car ni toi ni moi n'arrivons plus à être d'accord sur quoi que ce soit ! ».

\- Tu as rompu par téléphone ?! S'étonna Roberto

\- « Nous » avons rompus par téléphone…

La réponse de Catherine fut en effet formelle, « non, apparemment, nous sommes d'accord sur notre séparation ». Benjamin avait raccroché après l'entente de cette réponse, et n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour y réfléchir. Le lendemain matin, Catherine avait tenté de le rappeler, mais il n'avait pas décroché, car égoïstement, il se sentait libre, et ce sentiment le gâtait de manière heureuse…

\- Je suis un salaud d'après toi ?! Demanda Benjamin, se sentait très honteux

\- Vous aviez des torts tous les deux, il est donc inutile de te le faire payer !

\- Disons que… Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis triste, malheureux, en colère…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te poser cette question pour l'instant, tu dois vivre au jour le jour !

\- De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus ! L'Italie a accepté mon transfert pour l'Allemagne ! Et dès la fin de la coupe d'Europe junior, je pars pour Hambourg SV !

Benjamin annonça cette nouvelle à Roberto avec sourire large, très large, il prenait tout le visage de son ami qui paraissait fier de lui annoncer son transfert. Et il en fut ravi, et le félicita avec toute sa fougue italienne. Le rêve de son meilleur ami se réalisait enfin, et le génie de ce joueur exceptionnel serait enfin récompensé, et il reviendrait dans son équipe nationale, plus fort.

\- Et tu avais décidé de fêter ça en te punissant ? Ironisa Roberto

\- Je culpabilise…

\- Benjamin, je vais finir par te mettre mon poing dans la figure !

\- …

\- Tu as le droit d'être heureux de cette nouvelle ! Pour Catherine, laisse faire les choses…

Benjamin écoutait attentivement son meilleur ami, et les encouragements et conseils qu'il recevait. Roberto le comprenait, il l'avait toujours compris, encouragé, et aidé dans les moindres difficultés ou épreuves vécues. En effet, il était temps pour lui de penser à lui, d'accomplir ses projets, et d'aller au bout…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Sophia te manques que tu dois te jeter sur moi, hein ! Se moqua Benjamin.

\- Oh, t'es con ! Ria jaune Roberto

À ce propos, il restait un point sur lequel il souhaitait mettre également un terme le malaise entre Anna et lui. Et depuis trois jours, l'arrivé de Rodrigue chez elle, en pleine fin de soirée, après son altercation avec Éric le rendait obsessionnel. Frustré, contrarié, et un peu, jaloux ? Le moins qu'il pouvait penser, ce fut qu'il détestait cet ami qu'avait Anna, son « sex-friend », ça ne correspondait véritablement pas au caractère de son amie italienne.

\- Eh, à quoi tu penses là ? Sourit sournois Roberto

\- À rien… Je vais rentrer, et…

\- Si va a corteggiare Anna… ? (1)

\- Je déteste quand tu prends ton accent italien du fin fond de la campagne, je ne comprends rien ! Se vexa Benjamin

\- C'était fait exprès ! Ria-t-il

Benjamin rentra à la villa, prit une douche, et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt confortable. Il rejoignit le docteur Robson dans le jardin, et lui demanda où il pouvait trouver Anna ? Le professeur lui répondit qu'elle était probablement dans les vallées derrière le village de Spiez, en train de peindre.

Benjamin décida de s'y rendre à vélo, et fut aidé par une petite carte confié par le père d'Anna. Il enfourcha sa bicyclette, et partit à la recherche de son amie. Traversant un long chemin de terre, il sortit des vallées pour se diriger sur la route et partir au centre de Spiez. À l'entrée du village, des maisons typiquement Suisses charmèrent le jeune homme, ainsi que ces imposants sapins qui décoraient parfaitement ce cocon. Il fut séduit tout particulièrement par cette école vieillit, faite de pierre, entouré par un boulanger et une chapelle discrète. Les couleurs rouges et marrons le rendait joyeux, et surtout la convivialité des habitants, et leur gentillesse le fit sourire comme jamais depuis un long moment.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore vu le plus beau, l'entrée à la vallée voisine de celle où résidait Robson. Il franchit un pont de bois, où s'écoulait un lac ravissant. Et l'élégance des montagnes, qu'en dire de plus quelles leur donnèrent des frissons. Grandement, il comprenait qu'Anna et son père furent immédiatement séduits par ce village il était à leur image, simple, généreuse et chaleureuse.

Près d'une fontaine, se tenait un petit marché, et Benjamin fut tenté de s'y arrêter. Il prit quelque fromage et des fruits, un goûter en haut des collines le tentait. L'odeur, les couleurs, les saveurs, le parfum des fraises, et vendues avec du chocolat que lui donna par amitié la commerçante, le rendit heureux. Et ce fut encore plus souriant qu'il reprit sa route.

S'engouffrant dans la forêt, il dut descendre de son vélo pour grimper un chemin qui le mènerait enfin à son amie. Ce qu'il aperçut après l'effort le laissa sans voix. Il marchait sur des épais cailloux, des galets gris à l'infini. Les arbres et sapins entouraient une petite rivière discrète, ou un ruisseau s'écoulait de manière apaisante, et au centre de ce paradis, une cascade, petite, mais magnifique. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient le noyau de cette béatitude.

Anna se trouvait près de la rivière, et peignait son horizon. Benjamin s'avança discrètement, ne souhaitant pas la déconcentrer. Les coups de pinceau de son amie était assurées, et il entendait les poils de l'instrument, danser sur la toile. Il avait déjà pu constater son talent avec ses tableaux décorant le salon de la villa Robson, mais ce fut la première fois qu'il la voyait à l'œuvre, et le moins qu'il pouvait penser, ce fut qu'elle sut le captiver. Aucunement, il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle eut ce talent en plus du football, de ses connaissances en médecine, et de son sens de l'organisation et de supportrice.

Benjamin resta un peu moins d'une heure à regarder Anna peindre son tableau. Et puis, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que l'artiste qu'il admirait, mais aussi la femme… La combinaison en dentelle blanche qu'elle portait sciait son corps à merveille. Cette vérité avait fait l'unanimité, Anna était devenue une ravissante jeune femme. Les cheveux plus long, une tenue plus féminine, une assurance telle les grandes dames, elle ne passait pas inaperçue...

Soudainement, Anna ne possédant plus de bleu sur sa palette, se retourna pour attraper son tube, et cria de stupeur en apercevant son ami.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-elle, se tenant le cœur

\- Excuse-m…

Benjamin voulut s'approcher d'elle pour présenter ses excuses, mais ses jambes tremblantes dû à l'entraînement, et au fait d'être resté cinquante minutes sans bouger, le lâchèrent, et il trébucha et tomba.

\- Ça va ?! S'abaissa Anna, ricanant quelque peu

\- Oui…

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Questionna-t-elle

\- Assez longtemps pour tomber comme un imbécile devant toi !

Anna éclata de rire, et la paix fut prononcée. Elle fut touchée qu'il soit venu jusqu'à elle, traversant le village et les vallées. Après ces trois jours sans le voir, et après les mots d'Éric, mais surtout ceux de son père, elle avait décidé de mettre sa rancune de côté. Elle ne pourrait en vouloir éternellement à Benjamin d'avoir choisi Catherine après tout…

Le rire qui s'échappait des lèvres d'Anna fit sourire Benjamin. Il aimait cette mélodie, et l'observait dans ce bien-être grâce à lui le réjouissait.

\- Que viens-tu faire là ? Demanda-t-elle, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser…

\- T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?! Fut-elle surprise

\- Pour ce que t'a dit Éric au stade…

\- Tu nous as entendus ?

\- Mh ! Et je regrette de ne pas être intervenu…

\- C'est rien…

Anna se voyait mitigée. Elle était entre la colère qu'il fut encore spectateur, sans intervenir, mais aussi satisfaite qu'il puisse voir le visage d'Éric, et présenter des excuses. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle rit, et s'insulta – elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire accepter ses excuses, car elle n'arrivait jamais longtemps à se sentir loin de Benjamin.

\- Ce n'est rien ! C'est oublié !

Anna tourna le dos à Benjamin et retourna à ses occupations. Il entendit parfaitement la peine dans l'intonation de sa voix… Et il ne supportait pas de rester continuellement dans ce mal-être avec elle. Terriblement motivé à retrouver leur complicité italienne, il prit son sac et se positionna à côté de son amie.

\- Je me suis arrêté au marché en venant, tu veux goûter ? Sourit-il

\- Oui, avec plaisir !

Anna étendit une couverture à carreaux vert et rouge dans un coin de verdure. Benjamin installa les mets à déguster, et son amie fut étonnée de tout ce qu'il avait acheté. Apparemment, tous les étalages avaient donné envie à son ami, et il avait dévalisé le marché. Et ce fut devant un convivial repas qu'ils retrouvèrent naturellement un compérage d'en temps. Bavardage, rire, échange, discussion, et même pronostique sur le mercato footballistique.

\- En parlant de ça, je t'annonce que je serais dans l'équipe de Hambourg SV à la rentrée ! Informa Benjamin

\- Et tu ne le dis que maintenant ?! Félicitations ! Dit-elle, d'un immense sourire

\- Merci, tu es gentille… Je vais enfin réaliser mon rêve et rentrer dans une équipe allemande !

\- C'est fantastique, mais raconte-moi tout !

Anna et Benjamin bavardèrent du transfert du jeune joueur sans compter les minutes. Il était heureux de partager ça, son excitation, ses peurs, ses doutes, mais aussi sa hâte avec une amie, une amie sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Et puis, de cette conversation, en venue une autre, puis des tas, et ils parlèrent des heures comme pour rattraper ce temps écoulé sans eux, sans leur amitié, sans leur connivence.

Anna buvait chaque parole de Benjamin, et il s'en rendait compte. Les yeux saphirs de l'italienne ne quittaient pas les siens. Elle souriait, sincèrement, éprouvant une véritable fierté pour lui, et son parcours. Une admiration certaine elle possédait de son courage et sa volonté de combattre toujours contre les accros de la vie. Il souriait, franchement, ressentant un honorable plaisir d'être à ses côtés, et de lire en elle sa flemme empathique. La frénésie qu'elle avait à l'égard de la vie le fascinait.

Un courant électrique traversait le cœur de ses deux amis.

Et ce moment n'aurait pu être brisé par rien, excepté qu'Anna, sentit subitement une présence grimper sa main. Quelque chose la chatouilla, et elle détourna son regard de celui de Benjamin pour se débarrasser de ce frisson assez désagréable. Au moment où ses yeux croisèrent l'objet qui l'embarrassait, elle poussa un cri de frayeur, et colla sans le vouloir son dos au torse de Benjamin, reculant d'effroi.

\- Un lézard, un lézard sur la couverture ! Pleura-t-elle, de peur

Benjamin eut un moment de rire, car l'apercevoir si calme et joyeuse, et en à peine trois secondes se transformer en papillon craintive, l'amusa.

\- Benjamin !

\- Oui, oui, je le chasse… ! Continua-t-il, riant, et faisant reculer l'animal avec sa main

Anna tenait son cœur, elle pensait réellement avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque, et elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration convenablement, sous les rires de Benjamin. Elle le supplia d'arrêter de rire, et de se moquer d'elle. Les femmes et leur peur irrationnel des rampants une phobie séduisante.

Benjamin réalisa qu'il avait Anna, tout près de lui, collé à lui, son dos toujours en contact avec son torse. Il pouvait sentir la fleur de cerisier émané de sa chevelure blonde, son parfum de rose, et la douceur de sa peau. Le bras de l'italienne frôlait le sien, et ce contact n'était pas désagréable. Et ne parvenant plus à penser convenablement, ses doigts se mirent à caresser ce bras, partant de sa main jusqu'au sommet de son épaule. Anna ressentit comme un courant électrique lui traverser le corps, et elle se paralysa de plaisir…

Benjamin fit plusieurs va et vient de son poignet à son épaule quelque peu dénudée. Il fut complètement hypnotisé par sa beauté, sa fraîcheur, et tel un automate, il se permit encore plus d'intimité. Sa main remontée jusqu'à son épaule, ne repartit pas vers le bas, mais continua jusqu'à sa nuque, où il mit ses cheveux blonds sur le côté. Anna ne bougeait plus, elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle rêvait sûrement, imageait ce moment dans sa tête et il fallait qu'elle se réveille avant de sombrer dans un plaisir chimérique.

Anna se releva, furtivement, et frotta avec sa main là où son ami l'avait caressé. Elle voulait oublier cette illusion, et s'éviter tout espoir. Benjamin se releva à son tour, et s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Elle fut de nouveau pétrifiée devant lui, entendant sa respiration se saccader, son cœur tambouriner et son ventre papillonner. Que voulait-il ? Lui faire du mal ? Elle ne souhaitait plus y croire, et elle ne voulait plus souffrir par sa faute.

\- Anna, je…

\- On… On devrait rentrer, il commence à se faire tard…

Anna rangea ses accessoires de peinture, et tourna le dos à Benjamin, sans ne plus lui adresser la parole. Il en fut déstabilisé, et aussi une pointe de déception l'envahis il aurait désiré que ce moment intime se prolonge… L'italienne le fuyait complètement, et il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle préférerait être ailleurs qu'ici. Contrarié, sa colère de ces trois derniers jours se déchaîna, peut-être que son amie pencherait davantage en la présence de Rodrigue ?

Anna s'apprêtait à monter sur son vélo, lorsqu'il se positionna devant elle. Il allait encore une fois se mettre sur la défensive, et railler, mais il tomba sur des larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient de ses deux saphirs…

\- Anna…

\- Laisse-moi Benjamin... !

Anna grimpa sur la bicyclette, et s'échappa. Promptement, Benjamin en fit de même, et essaya de rattraper son amie qui avait pris de l'avance. Elle se sauvait, comme fuyant un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar, et pédalait vers la réalité.

Benjamin se demandait ce que pouvait penser Anna pour en venir à pleurer face à son geste espiègle. L'avait-il blessé ? Il aurait pourtant cru qu'elle prendrait plaisir à le sentir près d'elle, en symbiose, seul à seul, presque les derniers survivants d'une apocalypse. C'était ce qu'avait ressenti Benjamin en profitant de chaque seconde de ce tête à tête. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il rit de manière franche, sourit de façon sincère, et partager en toute véritable générosité, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il allait dire ou faire.

\- « Je suis stupide ! » S'insulta Benjamin

Il n'ignorait pas les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, depuis l'enfance, et ils étaient puissants, tellement qu'elle avait dû fuir l'Italie pour s'en débarrasser… Elle n'avait jamais du espérer que ses sentiments soient réciproques, et que pendant une seule seconde, Benjamin puisse s'intéresser à elle comme à une femme et non plus une amie. Que faisait-il ? Que lui prenait-il ?

Benjamin avait l'irrémédiable envie de la rattraper, de l'arrêter, et de la supplier de l'écouter… Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Quelle explication avait-il ? Sans s'y attendre, il avait eu le désir de se rapprocher d'elle, de toucher sa peau, de se sentir proche d'elle. Elle était soudainement apparue comme irrésistible, et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait jamais su vraiment résister à Anna… Quoi qu'il eut fait, ou eut dire, il essayait systématiquement de se racheter envers elle… Pourquoi ? Par culpabilité ? Non, ce fut plus fort, plus vigoureux que ça…

\- Anna !

Benjamin s'époumonait à crier son prénom, mais elle ne répondait pas, et ne se retournait pas également. Et puis, comme un pressage, le soleil fut recouvert par des nuages gris sans prévenir, et une pluie épaisse, devenant rapidement une averse, tomba sur Spiez. Les deux amis pédalèrent alors plus rapidement, plus sauvagement.

Benjamin prit de l'avance sur Anna, et roula à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un sale état, trempés de la tête au pied, et en cœur, ils se mirent à éclater de rire vu la situation. Ils rirent comme deux enfants terriblement fier de leur bêtise.

Après plusieurs minutes sous une pluie qui ne voulait aucunement cesser, ils arrivèrent en courant se réfugier dans la maison d'Anna. Elle monta à l'étage, récupérer des serviettes de bain dans sa chambre pour qu'ils se sèchent, et Benjamin lui emboîta le pas. Pénétrant dans la pièce, il reçut au visage une serviette blanche. Il rît, amusé de sa fougue, et l'admira effectuer des gestes délicats pour se sécher… Anna passa la serviette sur sa nuque, égoutta le bout de ses cheveux, et la passa ensuite dans son cou…

Benjamin déglutit avec difficulté, et il sentit son souffle se couper il éprouvait subitement un sentiment étrange, un tourbillon emportait tout ce qu'il possédait de raisonnable en son âme. Il s'approcha d'elle, délicatement, et se positionna devant Anna, sans rien dire, juste la regarder, et laisser aller son imagination… L'italienne était belle, désirable, et il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, et faire que le temps s'arrête, mais il ne répugnait pas l'idée de réaliser ce désir…

\- Anna…

Anna ne bougeait toujours pas, et elle fut une nouvelle fois paralysée. Cependant, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à tomber de ses yeux, et traduisaient ses pensées. Elle n'était pas là, devant Benjamin, supportant un regard sur elle qui frôlait la luxure, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, le réaliser. C'était son premier amour, son unique amour, le ciel seul savait combien elle pouvait l'aimer et d'avoir prié pour un jour lui donner une chance de lui appartenir…

Anna sourit subitement, elle voulait se réveiller, car il était impossible, là, maintenant, qu'elle recula jusqu'à être bloquée entre le mur et Benjamin, qui s'était avancé vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prisonnière. Ce n'était pas croyable, pensable, après tout, il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme une femme, il était homme pris… Oui, pris… Et elle ne voulait pas ressentir encore une fois la douleur de se sentir accusé de l'avoir piégé, ou séduit malgré lui.

\- Catherine… Et Catherine… Chuchota-t-elle, sa gorge coincée par les sanglots

\- Nous avons rompus… Et bien avant mon arrivé en Suisses…

Benjamin prit la main tremblante d'Anna, et la posa sur son cœur. Il ne cessait de battre depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint dans les vallées, et qu'ils avaient partagés un instant unique et complice. Son rire, son sourire, son regard, sa bienveillance, sa bonté, tout, tout chez Anna l'avait capté, emprisonné, et il voulait subir encore bien plus comme châtiment.

Benjamin et Anna se regardèrent, un long moment, comme pour se découvrir, domptant le temps pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux, de eux deux… Mais qu'importe, qu'importe pour Benjamin, il avait bien assez attendu une réponse de la vertu pour savoir s'il était bien de la posséder, et sans réfléchir, avec ardeur, il glissa sa main dans son cou, et captura ses lèvres, sans honte.

Immédiatement, le baiser passa de sage, à passionné. Leurs lèvres valsèrent, et bientôt leur langue se joignit à la danse. Anna serra le cou de Benjamin, et ce dernier la compressa contre lui, contre son cœur qui ratait mille battements pour l'oxygéner convenablement.

Avide, Benjamin allongea Anna sur le lit, et tout en continuant ses baisers ardents, il ôta son tee-shirt. Les mains de la jeune femme caressa son torse où elle s'était réfugiée plus tôt, et eut de l'admiration pour la sculpture de ses abdos qui se creusaient sous ses doigts. Benjamin quitta ses lèvres pour venir les poser dans son cou, puis descendit jusqu'à rencontrer l'échancrure de sa poitrine, où il lécha les gouttes d'eau de pluie rouillée. Approchant de ses épaules pour les mordre avec gourmandise, ses mains se frayèrent un chemin pour venir défaire la fermeture de sa combinaison. La dentelle blanche tomba au pied du lit…

Anna allongea ses bras en arrière, et regarda Benjamin jusqu'à brûler le peu de sagesse qu'il possédait. Elle se releva, courbant son corps, et fit profiter de sa taille fine, et de sa poitrine appétissante. Une main hésitante, mais amoureuse se posa sur la fierté gonflé du jeune homme, et il eut un hoquet de plaisir. La main timide, mais rapidement farouche de l'italienne, titilla adroitement la fierté du français. Présentant la montée d'adrénaline, Benjamin défit son jean, qui rejoignit la dentelle au pied du lit, et il se mit à califourchon sur Anna, et l'embrassa, fiévreusement, tout en défaisant ses deux sous-vêtements. Amant, ses lèvres partirent à la découverte du corps d'Anna, et il vénérait la forme de ses seins, le creux de son ventre. Et ce fut nullement intimidé qu'il rejoignit l'intimité de l'italienne, en espérant la rendre folle, folle de lui.

Anna s'accrochait aux draps, elle avait tellement de plaisir qu'elle en pleura de bonheur. Quiconque ne pouvait deviner son bien-être de sentir Benjamin près d'elle, la désirant, l'embrassant, et si c'était un rêve, elle donnerait jusqu'à sa vie pour ne jamais être réveillée.

Anna mordit sa lèvre supérieur, elle voulait allait au bout de ce rêve, et être possédée par Benjamin avant le réveil. Elle posa une main sur sa chevelure corbeau, pour qu'il relève la tête, et comprenne de son regard qu'elle souhaitait lui appartenir, vraiment… Benjamin gagna les lèvres d'Anna en n'omettant pas d'embrasser encore une fois la totalité de son corps, aucun grain de peau n'avait été épargné par la bouche de Benjamin.

Anna et Benjamin s'embrassèrent, elle serrait son cou, adorant échanger des baisers exaltés, et fervent il caressait son corps, adorant sentir sous ses mains une peau chaude et chatouilleuse à son passage.

Benjamin cessa leurs baisers pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle fuyait son regard, et elle pleurait toujours… Il posa une main sur sa joue, pour que son visage et le sien soit en communion, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens.

\- Tu es belle… Glissa-t-il, au creux de son oreille

Anna fut émue de ce compliment… Elle qui s'était constamment diminuée face à la beauté transcendante de Catherine, à sa grâce, à sa prestance, et qui adolescente, était loin de la jeune femme attirante, et féminine. Entendre ses mots de la part de Benjamin, prononcé avec une extrême douceur les larmes roulèrent davantage sur ses joues… L'audace d'Anna s'effondrait sous la tendresse de Benjamin. Bien que, il avait une fervente envie de la posséder. Il glissa une main sous l'une de ses cuisses qu'il remonta sur sa hanche, et pénétra en elle, conservant une délicatesse courtoise.

Anna s'accrocha aux épaules de Benjamin, venant l'embrasser, détenant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il fit des vas et vient, d'abord contrariant, car peu rythmés, comme s'il cherchait amusé à la séduire, et réclamer d'elle une cadence supérieur. Et ce fut ce qu'elle réalisa, en trémoussant à son tour ses hanches. Ils se sourirent, appréciant le bien-être commun, et puis, subitement, ne se résistant plus, ils valsèrent ensemble, s'embrassant, se caressant, avec comme chef d'orchestre, leur respiration saccadant.

À l'approche de l'orgasme, Benjamin posa sa tête dans le cou d'Anna, et mordit toute l'ivresse qu'elle lui procurait. Et dans le dernier souffle de plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent, et se prirent dans les bras, transis.

Anna s'assoupit quelque peu dans les bras de Benjamin, qui posa sur eux, le drap. Il caressa son bras, comme pour bercer ses rêves. Étrangement, si Anna pensait rêver, et ne réalisait pas qu'ils s'étaient unis sous la fougue charnelle, rien ne paraissait étrange à l'égard de Benjamin. Ce fut presque naturel, comme évident…

Benjamin vit Anna ouvrir les yeux, et à son réveil, il l'embrassa, mielleusement. Elle sourit, et il rendit son sourire comme un ange sourit à son prophète. Il caressa sa joue, et appréciait terriblement l'esquisse heureuse que dessinait ses rêves.

\- Salut… Prononça-t-il, aussi comblé

\- Eh… Je ne pensais pas te trouver au réveil… Sourit-elle, amusée

\- Tu pensais que je me serais enfui par la fenêtre… ! Ria-t-il

\- Je dois avouer que l'arbre qui est à proximité est fortement avantageux… ! S'amusa-t-elle

\- Est-ce que c'est par là que s'enfuit Rodrigue ?! Dit-il, non sans amertume

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Questionna-t-elle, blessée et intriguée aussi

Pourquoi Benjamin avait-il posé la question, ou plutôt eut l'intention de soulever un sous-entendu, il ne saurait répondre, mais il était vrai que la visite de nuit de Rodrigue datant de trois jours, le perturbait encore.

\- Et bien, c'est ton sex-friend après tout, tu es libre ! Dit-il, sous le ton du reproche

\- Mon quoi ?! S'indigna-t-elle, se relevant du lit

\- Ton sex-friend, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit à notre première rencontre !

\- Il a osé dire ça ?! Et toi, et toi tu le crois ?!

Anna se sentit soudainement humiliée, et insultée. Elle sortit du lit en trombe, et se rhabilla en enfilant un tee-shirt et une culotte. Benjamin fit de même, en remettant son boxer, et il s'approcha de son amie, car il trouvait son comportement sincère, et souhaitait qu'elle parle davantage.

\- Excuse-moi Anna, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Dit-il, prenant sa main

\- Rodrigue n'est pas mon sex-friend ! J'ai eu deux rapports avec lui, et la dernière fois date d'il y a deux ans !

\- D'accord… ! Je te crois… Ne te justifie pas ! Je te prie de m'excuser…

Benjamin captura la hanche d'Anna et la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa, passionnément. Il aimait le goût de ses baisers. Et par cette preuve d'affection, il voulait lui affirmer qu'il croyait en ses dires. Anna avait certes mûrie, changée, un peu, elle était une vraie femme, assumant ses choix, ses actes, ses dires, mais une chose fut certaine… Lorsqu'il regardait au plus profond de son regard, il croisait ses yeux de jeune italienne de douze ans, amoureuse de lui, et prête à tout pour lui.

\- Tu es fâché contre moi, mais tu portes quand même mon tee-shirt ! Taquina-t-il

\- J'adore ton parfum… Rougit-elle, comme une enfant

\- Anna, je…

Benjamin fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Anna. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au destinataire, et vu le surnom de « papa » s'afficher. Elle se permit de décrocher, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son père. Ce dernier s'inquiétait pour elle et Benjamin, les sept heures du soir dépassées, ils les attendaient tous pour dîner. Anna rassura son père, et lui indiqua qu'ils arrivaient tout de suite.

Benjamin se mit à rire devant le comportement paternaliste de Robson, et exécuta les ordres d'Anna. Il reprit son tee-shirt, non sans déposer un baiser sur cette poitrine nue. Vêtis, ils partirent à la villa. Anna se sentait nerveuse, elle sentait déjà le vent tourner en sa défaveur. Et si en posant un pied dans le salon, tout se fracturait, et que son réveil fut brutal. Subitement, elle se tourna vers Benjamin, et le regarda, anxieuse.

Malgré l'angoisse d'Anna, ce fut l'assurance et le réconfort qu'elle trouva en Benjamin. Il prit sa main, serrant ses doigts entre les siens, et les embrassa. Toutefois, l'anxiété d'Anna ne tenait plus, elle embrassa Benjamin, lentement, mais passionnément.

\- Eh, Rodrigue te prend peut-être pour sa sex-friend, mais tu n'es pas mon coup d'un soir ! Sourit-il, sournois

\- Tu es bête ! Le frappa-t-elle, rieuse

Naturellement, ils pénétrèrent dans le grand salon, où tous étaient déjà pratiquement attablés. Éric arriva sur leur droite, descendant de l'escalier. Anna se dirigea vers son père, l'embrassant, et s'installant à ses côtés. Toutefois, Éric ne broncha pas, et attaqua Benjamin à peine assis.

\- Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ? Demanda-t-il, un point arrogant

\- Je t'ai manqué mon chéri ? Se moqua Benjamin

\- Je voulais simplement m'entraîner un peu avec toi ! Tu as fait quoi ?! Insista-t-il

Éric insista, lourdement, et n'en démordrait pas tant que Benjamin n'aurait pas répondu à sa question. L'agacement gagna le jeune homme, Éric savait pertinemment où il avait passé sa journée, et avec qui, mais il fallait qu'il le dise, l'avoue, comme une faute. À moins que son ancien beau-frère pense peut-être qu'il allait se défiler.

Aucunement !

\- J'ai passé la journée avec Anna ! Nous étions dans la montagne ! Et comme il s'est mis à pleuvoir, nous nous sommes réfugiés chez elle ! Sourit-il, naturellement

Éric hocha la tête, et à son air, il se sentit bête, ou agacé. Quant à Anna, elle fut agréablement surprise, Benjamin avait assumé sans honte, avoir passé la journée avec elle. Évidemment, ils garderont pour eux cette fin de soirée intime, charnelle, et sincère…

Néanmoins, Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour demain, est-ce que Benjamin serait toujours aimant amant.

Doutes.

…..

_Nota : __(1)__ Tu vas courtiser Anna ? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota pour JaaksG : **Je suis ravie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ce couple comme moi x)

Je suis heureuse que la fiction te plaise toujours, et je pense que ton interrogation sera rapidement satisfaite d'une réponse. Encore merci de me suivre, et à bientôt ! Hime-Lay

**Chapitre 6 :** _« Apparier »_

Anna sentit une plume caresser son dos, partant de sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses. Lisse, elle donnait des frissons agréable à l'italienne. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, adorant, appréciant la câlinerie. Et puis, dans son cou, une cajolerie fiévreuse se glissa. Elle aussi descendit de son cou en terminant par la courbure de ses reins : ce fut les lèvres de Benjamin.

Benjamin la regardait dormir depuis quelques minutes, au pied de sa porte de chambre, sans bouger, saisi par la beauté d'Anna. Allongée sur le ventre, son corps à moitié recouvert par le drap, il l'avait contemplée comme un pirate contemple son trésor. Malgré le tableau séduisant qu'elle gravait dans la mémoire du jeune homme, il n'avait plus résisté longtemps à son appel. Enlevant ses chaussures, il s'était posé à ses côtés, et impatient, commença à embrasser son corps.

Anna ouvrit les yeux, déjà heureuse au réveil, et se retourna vers Benjamin. Il posa une main sur sa joue, et s'avança pour embrasser ses lèvres rosées, sensuellement. Le baiser d'abord salutaire, se transforma en gourmandise matinale, et la jeune femme se fondit dans les bras de Benjamin. Quel délice de lui appartenir, de le sentir tout contre elle… Hier soir encore, elle doutait, elle pensait réellement qu'il reviendrait sur leur nuit, et que ce fut un écart, un souvenir éphémère, mais visiblement, il était revenu de son grès, et déterminé à ne pas être sage.

\- Dis-moi, tu dors souvent toute nue quand tu es seule… Sourit-il, déjà taquin

\- J'ai pris une douche en rentrant hier soir… J'avais chaud, j'ai dormi nue… ! Sourit-elle, vicieuse

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir reçu une visite nocturne ?

Benjamin avait prononcé cette phrase, ou plutôt cette accusation sur un ton serein, et bien trop sérieux, pour qu'encore une fois, Anna ne se sente pas humiliée. Elle s'ôta de ses bras, et enfila une nuisette, et désira quitter la chambre, mais Benjamin lui boucha le passage.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ?!

\- Écoute Benjamin, si tu as eu des doutes concernant Catherine, ce n'est pas à moi de les payer ! Je ne suis pas du genre à être infidèle !

Anna quitta sa chambre, car Benjamin la laissa s'échapper, à son tour blessé par la réponse de l'italienne. Contrarié, il devait s'avouer que ce fut le second sous-entendu déplacé qu'il dictait à son amie. Il s'acharnait à penser qu'elle était dévergondée au point de se coucher dans tous les lits. Qu'avait-il ? Est-ce que comme Anna venait de le certifier, il se vengeait sur elle ne pouvant le faire avec Catherine pour une éventuelle infidélité. Ou est-ce qu'il était inconsciemment véritablement très jaloux de Rodrigue ? Pourquoi dès le matin, il remettait en cause la fidélité d'Anna, et lui cracher au visage un comportement libertin ? Mettait-il réellement Catherine en surbrillance, ou il avait déjà peur de perdre Anna ? Est-ce qu'il était perdu ?

Pourtant, ce matin, dès son réveil, Benjamin avait encore le souvenir agréable du parfum d'Anna au creux de ses bras. Il s'était levé tôt, bien avant le soleil, avait pris un café, une barre de céréale, et était partit faire un footing pour calmer ses ardeurs – elles ne cessaient de jouer avec sa libido depuis qu'il avait fait l'amour à Anna… Rentrant à la villa, il avait pris une douche, pour ensuite retourner au village de Spiez, et acheter des viennoiseries dans cette boulangerie à côté de l'école. En soit, depuis le réveil, seule Anna envahissait ses pensées, et la trouver nue sur ce lit avait envahie de plaisir Benjamin.

Descendant la rejoindre dans le salon, elle installait une table pour le petit-déjeuner, observant les appétissants croissants et pains au chocolat. Anna faisait la moue, s'attendant probablement à un autre réveil que ce dernier : mi ensoleillé mi orageux.

\- Je n'aime pas Rodrigue ! Dit-il subitement, se surprenant lui-même

\- Et ça justifie le fait que je suis une garce ?

\- Ça justifie le fait que je sois jaloux…

Anna regarda Benjamin, intriguée. Jaloux ? Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Il était jaloux, envieux, méfiant, inquiet de Rodrigue ? Il répondit par la suite avec conviction qu'il trouvait le suisse fortement arrogant, prétentieux, impoli, vulgaire et pas du tout sympathique. Et ces qualificatifs énumérés de manière enfantine par Benjamin, firent rire Anna. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse voir en Rodrigue un quelconque rival, au point de le détester.

N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour avoir peur de la perdre ? Qu'arrivait-il à Benjamin ?

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… Dit-il s'asseyant sur le canapé

En effet, Benjamin ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Pourquoi faire une crise de jalousie à Anna, dès le matin, alors qu'elle avait répondu à son interrogation sur Rodrigue, hier soir même. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez claire ? Est-ce que des fantômes rodaient encore dans l'esprit du jeune homme et qu'il se vengeait sur Anna ? « Non ! ». Non, il n'y avait rien de tout ça… Alors ? Que lui passait-il par la tête ?

Anna se posa à ses côtés sur le canapé, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il souffrait, elle avait toujours souffert avec lui, et le voir malheureux la rendait maussade. Pourtant, hier après-midi, dans les montagnes, elle l'avait trouvé souriant, enjoué, fier, et rien n'aurait prédestiné que la soirée se finisse en rêve pour Anna… Et en cauchemar pour Benjamin… ? Il regrettait peut-être déjà d'avoir fait l'amour avec son amie d'enfance ? Il se sentait sûrement perdu entre l'abandon, sa rupture avec Catherine, et l'amour qu'Anna pouvait lui donner. Mais, et ce matin ? Pourquoi être venu la réveiller intimement, et de s'être subitement sentit en danger ?

Anna était aussi perdue que Benjamin, mais qu'importe son soucis, elle devait lui remonter le moral. Et ce qui allait lui redonner de la force et du courage était facile, voir complètement évident à trouver : le football. Ce fut radieuse qu'elle se leva, et se positionna devant lui, impatiente de lui proposer son idée.

\- Est-ce que ça te dit que je t'enseigne l'une de mes techniques footballistique ?! Sourit-elle

\- Le partenaire imaginaire ? Se réjouit-il, se levant immédiatement

« Bingo ! ». Il apparaissait de nouveau le Benjamin sportif, frivole, impatient et motivé. Le jeune homme fut ravi et fier de la proposition d'Anna, et se hâtait d'ores et déjà de commencer. Ils prirent un petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, l'été avait décidé d'être doux, et de rendre cette matinée agréable. Ils parvinrent à retrouver une complicité, papotant, d'un tout et d'un rien, en s'amusant, et partageant avis et idée.

L'horloge d'Anna indiqua huit heures, et ils partirent tous les deux en vélos au stade de Spiez. Habillés pour le marathon d'exercice qu'Anna avait réservé à Benjamin, le jeune homme n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fallu autant de techniques à son amie pour parvenir à ce résultat. Au début, ils commencèrent par des échauffements classiques, course, parcours d'obstacle et finirent par des étirements.

Ensuite, Anna expliqua comment mathématiquement, et avec l'aide d'un professeur d'acrobatie et de danse pop, elle avait inventé ce tour du « partenaire imaginaire ». Le bénévolat qui occupait la plupart de son temps, avait fait rencontrer les deux professionnels à la jeune femme. Elle rêvait de créer un tour à sa manière, à sa façon, et qui n'avait jamais encore été vu. Et ce n'était pas étonnant pour Benjamin qu'elle eut l'imagination sportive de créer cette technique. Anna était un véritable génie du football, bien trop forte pour rester dans une équipe de football féminine, elle avait fait ses preuves à leurs côtés à Gênes. Toutefois, aucunes fédérations officielles ne permettraient de mettre des filles dans une équipe d'homme, bien que l'idée ne déplaise pas à l'esprit tolérant et ouvert de Benjamin.

Anna avait fait nombreuse activité différente depuis six ans : peinture, médecine, bénévolat, entraîneuse pour les poussins, avait-elle, elle aussi, perdue son identité ? Benjamin perdit le fil de son interrogation, il devait se concentrer sur les explications et démonstrations de son amie. Tout se jouait sur la puissance qu'on donnait au ballon, et bien évidemment, sa rotation. Le tour n'était pas simple à réaliser, et le jeune homme se voyait dépassé. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur sa hargne et sa détermination, et son refus de l'échec. Et Benjamin n'était pas n'importe quel joueur, il était doué, et devait décupler sa capacité à exécuter des exercices compliqués s'il voulait être à la hauteur de la prestigieuse équipe de Hambourg SV.

Et lorsque sonna midi à l'église, Benjamin surpris Anna en exécutant parfaitement son tour du « partenaire imaginaire ». Les doutes sur leur chemin lors de cette coupe d'Europe qui approchait ne cessaient de le travailler, et il savait qu'avec ce joker en plus, il donnerait une place honorable à son équipe d'Italie. Il laissa éclater toute son exaltation, et courut vers Anna pour la soulever et la faire tourner, heureux. Elle ria, complètement charmée par la folie de son ami, et fut contente qu'il eut réussi en si peu de temps à maîtriser sa technique.

Benjamin fit glisser Anna dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui. Il la regarda, droit dans les yeux, profondément, et réalisa soudainement qu'il ressentait un plus grand sentiment. Une émotion encore plus forte que l'euphorie d'avoir réussi une technique liée au football, sa passion viscérale. Assurément, le sentiment qu'il éprouvait venait de son ventre, de son cœur, de sa tête qui bourgeonnait. Il posa une main sur sa joue, et s'approcha de ses lèvres pour les embrasser, langoureusement…

\- Anna… Prononça-t-il, fermant les yeux, et collant son front au sien

\- Oui… ? Répondit-elle, fébrile

\- Emmène-moi quelque part… Où tu aimes aller…

Anna sourit à cette demande, et fut encore, et plus fort embrasser par Benjamin. Décidément, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec son ami, que pensait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Où voulait-il en venir ? Qu'importe… Ils rentrèrent se rafraîchir chez Anna, et la jeune femme prépara un programme qui redonnerait la vivacité de vivre à Benjamin.

Anna avait demandé à Benjamin de se vêtir d'un short, et d'un tee-shirt, et de se chausser fortement. Elle prépara aussi deux sacs à dos, remplis et préparés pour affronter une randonnée.

\- Tu m'emmènes faire une randonnée ? Fut surpris Benjamin

\- Il y a un chemin de randonnée au lac où nous étions hier !

Benjamin fut enchanté, et il devançait Anna en vélo sur le chemin qui menait vers la cascade. Laissant leurs vélos près de la rivière, posés sous un arbre, ils commencèrent la marche. L'italienne était devant, servant de guide, mais rapidement, le français se positionna à ses côtés, et souhaitait la suivre de près. Traversant la forêt, ils la quittèrent rapidement pour descendre une petite colline, et là, ce fut une vision paradisiaque pour Benjamin.

Benjamin et Anna empruntèrent un chemin de terre, où à gauche d'une barrière en bois, s'apercevait une rivière, laquelle se colorait d'un bleu ciel transparent magnifique. La verdure et des arbres moyens, et bien fournis, entouraient ce tableau. De l'autre côté, encore d'imposants pavés où des amoureux déjeuner. Il s'arrêta pour prendre une photo d'une ancienne maison de pierre, un berger y résidant encore. Avant de traverser, il captura encore sur son téléphone, ce féerique pont de pierre. Après l'avoir traversé, ils continuèrent leur marche, mais en mangeant, midi étant déjà bien passé.

Benjamin était fasciné par la beauté de la forêt, des vallées verdoyantes et des montagnes enneigées au plus haut de leur sommet. Ce fut une marche calme, apaisante. Anna lui conta des anecdotes, et des points historiques pendant la randonnée. Une bonne partie de la marche se traversa dans une plaine où les monts étaient les seuls décors. Pendant leur chemin, ils croisèrent d'autres randonneurs, marcheurs, et ils purent discuter, et partager ce moment avec convivialité.

Au bout, pratiquement de leur point d'arrivé, ils durent descendre une petite pente armée de haute herbe. À ce point de chute, Benjamin prit la main d'Anna, croisant ses doigts avec les siens. Le cœur de l'italienne chuta, adorant ce geste intime qu'il invitait à partager. Ils se sourirent, et descendirent avec prudence la petite colline.

\- C'est là… Chuchota-t-elle, intimidée

Benjamin regarda l'horizon, et comprit immédiatement pourquoi il était l'endroit préféré d'Anna. Il put apercevoir les montagnes comme des gardiennes du village de Spiez qu'il voyait en panorama. Et que dire des sapins, majestueux, encore plus avec ce point de vu. Le soleil se situait au centre de deux montagnes qui éclairait ce paysage serein. Et pour savourer encore davantage cet instant de quiétude, il s'assit, et dirigea son amie à venir s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Le dos de l'italienne se posait amoureusement sur son torse puissant et sécurisant.

\- Tu aimes cet endroit ? Demanda Anna

\- Je l'adore…

Tandis qu'ils profitaient tous les deux de ce moment unique, ils ne soupçonnaient pas que depuis dix minutes déjà, un regard irritable se dirigeait vers eux. L'observateur fronçait les sourcils, et se répugna encore plus en étant le témoin d'un baiser pour le moins gourmand entre Anna et Benjamin. Il se répugna, et avait une envie mordante de venir corriger ce blanc-bec. Toutefois, Rodrigue n'en fut rien, il fut tiré par le bras par un ami et continua sa route.

Anna et Benjamin profitèrent de ce tableau encore de nombreuses minutes, où l'italienne parlait de son endroit favori avec passion. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son euphorie, et son attachement à ce lieu. Il se trouvait fier d'être là, avec elle, et il avait encore cette impression d'être seul sur terre en présence d'Anna. La séduction, le romantisme de l'endroit, il ne savait pas ce qui procurait ce sentiment foudroyant, la seule certitude qu'il avait, ce fut son irrésistible envie d'elle…

Benjamin glissa sa tête dans le cou d'Anna, et déposa des baisers papillons. Les mains du jeune homme se baladèrent sur les bras nues de l'italienne, puis vinrent se positionner sur son ventre, et remontèrent discrètement en direction de sa poitrine. Il la serra fort, et respira son parfum, qu'il adorait humer. Anna posa sa main sur sa joue, et profita du bien-être que procuraient les tendresses de Benjamin. Et puis, elle ne résista pas au caprice de l'embrasser.

\- On rentre… Glissa Benjamin, entre deux baisers

\- On rentre… Murmura Anna, sous l'emprise de la frénésie.

Anna et Benjamin rentrèrent main dans la main, en profitant du paysage et de la beauté que prêtait la nature à l'Homme. À peine eurent-ils passé la porte de la maison de l'italienne, qu'ils montèrent dans la chambre et s'unir avidement. La pudicité semblait s'être évanouie sous la confiance, et ils osèrent se posséder sans timidité, et laissèrent la faim l'un de l'autre, se libérer pleinement.

Allongés sur le lit, ils se câlinaient, se souriaient comme deux adolescents innocents et naïfs. Benjamin se trouvait ridicule, il repensait à son comportement de ce matin, et qui restait sans explication pour sa part… Pourquoi avait-il polémiqué une seconde fois sur la relation avec Rodrigue ? De surcroît, il était le cadet de ses soucis, mais savoir qu'il avait pu se trouver à sa place, à ses côtés, non seulement dans ce lit, mais également dans les endroits fétiches d'Anna, le rendaient fou.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes demain… ? Questionna Benjamin, caressant le cou de l'italienne

\- Demain ? Euh, est-ce que faire une ballade en canoë te plairait ? Sourit-elle

\- C'est parfait…

Le soir à la villa, Éric regarda d'un air accusateur Benjamin et Anna. Aujourd'hui encore, ils avaient passé ce jour ensemble, et son beau-frère assumait fièrement sa compagnie. Aussi, il racontait sa journée avec bien trop d'engouement et de plaisir, comme s'il venait de passer la meilleure après-midi de sa vie. L'anglais avait commencé à se méfier hier soir, mais se disant que Benjamin ne réitérait pas une nouvelle journée avec Anna : faux. Encore, ils s'étaient retrouvés seul à seul, et demain encore, une nouvelle « aventure » les attendait. Et visiblement, ça ne posait problème qu'à Éric. L'instinct du jeune homme présentait un rapprochement plus que nostalgique, plus grand qu'amical.

Le lendemain matin, Benjamin et Anna partirent en direction du lac Thunersee et se réjouissaient déjà de ce parcourir riche en sensation. L'italienne avait déjà fait ce parcours relaxant avec son père, et ce souvenir restait précieux.

Benjamin monta à l'avant du canoë, et laissa Anna lui dictait quelques règles de navigation, mais très rapidement, il sut parfaitement se débrouiller. Et surtout, il fut captivé par le paysage de ces longues roches, ces montagnes toujours aussi impressionnantes. La verdure sauvage, les vestiges abandonnés, coincés dans un temps n'appartenant qu'à eux : quel beau voyage.

Benjamin n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre autant de plaisir ailleurs qu'en jouant au football. Même si ce sport restait sa madeleine de Proust, sa boîte à pandore, il se sentait véritablement heureux en ces moments passés avec Anna. Après un parcours qui fut pour les deux jeunes gens, à la fois reposant et attrayant, ils partirent pique-niquer près du lac.

Les pieds dans l'eau, sous un soleil radieux, et profitant d'un endroit paradisiaque, ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance particulière. Anna et Benjamin se sentaient biens, comblés, et l'impression de ne s'être finalement jamais quitté, les questionnait. Le français ne cessait de prendre des photos du paysage environnent, et il fit lever l'italienne pour également capturer cet instant à deux. Anna fut d'abord gênée, elle se détestait en photo, comme toutes ironiquement, les jolies filles.

\- Arrête un peu, viens par-là !

Benjamin tira Anna à lui en prenant sa main, et des photos du « couple » fusèrent dans son téléphone. Appréciant avoir l'italienne contre lui, il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa. Elle agrippa son cou comme on agrippe un moment de bonheur pour ne plus qu'il s'échappe. Anna avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve depuis trois jours, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire de bien dans sa courte vie pour avoir droit à ce qui la rendait le plus heureuse : Benjamin. Est-ce que ce rêve durait longtemps ? Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas finir par se réveiller, et réaliser que ces trois jours proche de la perfection faisait partit intégrante de son imagination fantasque.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été un jour aussi bien… Glissa-t-il, l'embrassant

S'il savait à quel point elle aussi. Depuis six années, elle ne faisait que penser à lui, à ce qu'il devenait, à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie de Benjamin. Et sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, ils avaient plongé dans le bain de la luxure en à peine une semaine. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour Benjamin ? Car pour Anna, absolument rien de ses sentiments n'avaient changé, elle l'aimait, tout simplement, et son regard à peine croisé après six ans avait fallu pour être encore plus amoureuse… Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle avait tant souffert, et elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Benjamin, à sentir ses lèvres parcourir une ligne imaginaire dans son cou.

Fébrilement, elle se recula et s'écarta de Benjamin. Plus elle se sentait amoureuse et heureuse, plus elle savait combien la vie lui reprendrait ce bonheur. Il était irréel : Benjamin était tombé amoureux de Catherine, il l'avait choisi, et Anna restait une amie. Comment croire que tout resterait ainsi, beau, bon, merveilleux, et éviter que son cœur ne se brise de nouveau.

\- Anna…! L'interpella Benjamin

\- Excuse-moi… Mais, j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser tout ça…

\- Vraiment ? Parce que moi, ça me semble tellement naturel… Sourit-il

\- Ah bon ?

Benjamin prit le menton d'Anna entre ses doigts, souhaitant avoir son regard droit dans le sien. Le visage lumineux, le jeune homme répondit :

\- Je te connais par cœur, et tu me connais par cœur, et j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours fait partit de ma vie…

Anna regarda profondément Benjamin, et elle ne lisait aucun mensonge en lui… Il était sincère, et n'avait ni tremblé, ni hésité en répondant à ses doutes. Ce fut trop fort, et bien trop viscérale pour que l'italienne ne puisse fondre à ses douces paroles. Elle sauta à son cou, et l'embrassa, l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Et quand bien même, l'atterrissage serait douloureux pour Anna, la chute qu'elle vivait avec Benjamin se faisait trop belle pour y résister.

Après être rentrés à la demeure d'Anna, et d'avoir une fois de plus partager un instant charnel, encore et toujours plus ardent entre les deux amants : ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, une citronnade comme rafraîchissant, et profitèrent du soleil, mi allongés sur une chaise longue.

Non loin d'eux, caché derrière un arbre, une silhouette les observait depuis leur arrivée. Et ce qu'épiait cette ombre le répugna. Benjamin tenait la main d'Anna, et déposait des baisers papillons sur ses doigts. Il caressait ses cheveux, taquinait sa joue, frôlait sa poitrine pour ensuite approcher ses lèvres des siennes, et les embrasser. Ils riaient tous les deux, comme des enfants, ne cessant de parler, de tout, de tout et son contraire, et le sourire qu'ils esquissaient lui donnait la nausée. Quel tableau « fétide » : Anna et Benjamin… Qui aurait pu parier sur eux ? Personne ! Et surtout pas lui…

Éric avait envie de sauter à la gorge de Benjamin, et de corriger sa faute. Comment osait-il s'offrir à une autre qu'à sa sœur ? Comment osait-il tromper Catherine ? Il savait que le couple battait fortement de l'aile, mais au point de la trahir ? Quel « déchet ». Éric était en colère, furieux du mal que Benjamin allait infliger consciemment et inconsciemment à sa petite sœur… Il se devait de la protéger, et surtout, il devait rapidement agir.

Qu'avait pu dire, marmonner Anna pour envoûter Benjamin ? Avait-elle fait pression sur lui, ou émit du chantage comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant ? Qu'importe, à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait plus rester là à les regardait, son cœur hurlait de fureur.

Repartant en direction de la villa, arriver sur le chemin de pierre, il croisa Rodrigue. Ce dernier se rendait visiblement chez Anna, et Éric vu ici une opportunité.

\- Je n'irais pas à ta place ! Ta sex-friend est en charmante compagnie ! Cracha Éric

\- Encore avec ce gringalet ?

\- Exact ! Mon beau-frère roucoule dans le dos de ma petite-sœur !

\- Et minable en plus de ça… !

Éric observa Rodrigue, il paraissait aussi furieux que lui de savoir Anna dans les bras d'un autre. Même s'il ne comprenait pas les raisons, Rodrigue semblait tenir à l'italienne, et étant donné son tempérament des premiers jours, il pensait se trouver ici un bon allié.

\- Écoute, je dois t'avouer qu'entre ma sœur et Benjamin, ça bat de l'aile ! Affirma Éric

\- Il se console vite… Ironisa Rodrigue

\- Trop vite même… Je pense qu'il est paumé, et qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, Anna a toujours eu de l'influence sur lui…

Plus Rodrigue écoutait Éric parler, plus il le trouvait arrogant et prétentieux. Et visiblement, il ne semblait pas apprécier Anna : ce qui le rendait d'autant plus insolent. Toutefois, il avait bien compris sa détermination à les séparer, et remettre Benjamin sur le chemin de l'amour dont la destination serait Catherine. Qu'importe les moyens, l'amour serait le nerf de la guerre, et il était prêt à tout pour récupérer Anna aussi.

\- Tu proposes quoi… ? Sourit Rodrigue, corrompu

\- Laisse-moi opérer, et je te dirais comment intervenir… !

\- Ok ! Ça me va… !

Rodrigue quitta Éric sur ses dernières paroles, une poignée de main serrée pour conclure leur partenariat. D'abord ennemies, ils étaient maintenant prêts à s'allier pour un objectif commun. Et visiblement, tous les coups seraient permis. Qu'importe les moyens tant quels justifieraient la fin….

Éric sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et pianota par cœur un numéro,

\- C'est moi… Tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder ? Il faut qu'on discute…

…..

Benjamin s'était levé à l'aube ce matin encore : il adorait venir réveiller Anna, apercevoir son joli corps nu, étendu sur le lit, à moitié couvert par le drap. Il plongeait sa tête dans sa chevelure blonde, parsemer son cou et sa nuque de baiser gourmand. Le parfum de rose qu'elle portait l'envelopper de douceur, et de désir flamboyant.

À pas de loup, il s'avança vers sa terrasse, lorsqu'une vision féerique apparue : Anna portait une magnifique robe d'été légère, laissant apparaître son dos tatoué grâce à une échancrure. Benjamin avait déjà envie de glisser la main dans ce dos nu, et caresser sa peau. Malgré cet horizon cajoleur, le voilà déçu qu'elle soit déjà levée, et visiblement très préparée.

\- Bonjour… Glissa-t-il, s'appuyant sur le pas de porte.

\- Bonjour… Sourit-elle, ravie de sa visite matinale.

\- Tu es sur ton trente-et-un ! Charria-t-il

\- C'est pour notre journée ! Dit-elle, s'approchant de lui

\- Et où m'emmènes-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Surprise !

Anna prit son sac et lui passa devant, lorsqu'elle sentit sa main être prisonnière. Benjamin glissa ses doigts entre les siens, la poussa vers lui, et la prit dans ses bras. Déposant une main sur sa joue, il l'embrassa, tendrement. Un « bonjour » tendre se murmura à l'oreille de l'italienne, suivi d'un baiser papillon. Quelle douceur : elle savait Benjamin charmant, gentil, attentif, mais empli d'une telle tendresse, elle n'en n'aurait jamais mesuré autant.

Tous deux partirent en direction du village en vélo, puis ils laissèrent leur bicyclette sous un abri. Anna mena Benjamin à un arrêt de bus, et il se posait de vraies questions quant au lieu où le guidait son amie. Néanmoins, elle restait mystérieuse, souhaitant garder intact le secret de sa destination.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de trajet en bus, Benjamin avait deviné où Anna le guidait. Il avait reconnu la beauté de la route qu'il avait plus tôt prit en se dirigeant vers Spiez. En gentleman, en descendant du bus, lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'arrête « Bernes » : il fit mine d'être surpris : et il l'était véritablement.

\- Bernes hein ! Sourit-il, taquin

\- Je suis certaine que tu meurs d'envie de voir le stade où tu joueras dans quelques semaines !

Anna souriait, comme le soleil sourit à la nature, venant éclairer, réchauffer les âmes terrestres. Et en cet instant, c'était ainsi que le ressentait Benjamin, il se sentait la personne la plus importante de ce monde, dans le monde d'Anna, et elle aurait remué le ciel et la terre pour le combler. S'avançant vers elle, ce fut encore avec cette boule au ventre envahissante qu'il la prit par la hanche pour l'embrasser : comment lui dire autrement que son geste le rendait heureux, très heureux.

\- Allons-y !

Benjamin prit la main d'Anna, et ne la lâcha plus durant toute la matinée où ils visitèrent la ville et le stade. Il était immense, immensément beau, la pelouse était d'un vert rare, et le joueur passionné qui grondait à l'intérieur de lui en frémissait d'avance. Il s'imaginait déjà en train d'exécuter son nouveau tour à ses concurrents. La route vers la victoire serait longue et fastidieuse, mais Benjamin avait retrouvé toutes les armes pour motiver son équipe d'Italie.

Soudainement, il sentit son bras être tiré, il s'était éloigné inconsciemment d'Anna, et il lui manquait déjà ?

\- Regarde ! Dit-elle, attirant son attention en pointant une ombre du doigt

Benjamin suivi l'horizon qu'indiquait Anna, et il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'était pas le seul joueur à être venu savourer ce terrain avant les autres. Et il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, c'était le joueur du moment, le héros de son pays, la graine de star, un champion né qui resterait dans l'histoire du football assurément : Olivier Atton.

Comme lui, il s'était avancé sur le terrain, respirant l'air frais de l'été et l'odeur du terrain fraîchement bichonné. Sa carrure était imposante, voir impressionnante, et il vibrait à l'idée d'admirer ici la coupe d'Europe. C'était par ailleurs surprenant qu'il soit venu ici, en cet endroit, ni lui ni son ami Thomas Price ne jouaient officiellement pour les clubs européens : avait-il était happé par la curiosité.

\- Viens, allons le saluer ! Proposa Anna, aussi excitée que lui

\- D'accord…

Benjamin et Anna s'avancèrent vers eux, et ils furent d'abord accueillis par la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle les salua, en s'inclinant devant eux, véritable tradition japonaise. Ils en firent de même et restèrent un long moment sans discuter, ne souhaitant pas interrompre la méditation d'Olivier.

\- Quelle concentration… Admira Benjamin

\- Presque autant que vous à votre arrivé… Sourit la convive

Olivier se retourna enfin, et rejoignit sa petite-amie Patty. Il commençait déjà à râler, et à sa façon la plus attendrissante, devenir capricieux de ne pas pouvoir faire partit officiellement d'une équipe européenne et de jouer sur ce beau terrain, contre ces fabuleux joueurs. Benjamin s'en amusa, il avait rarement croisé un joueur aussi vivement mordu que lui pour le football. Olivier semblait respirer, vivre ce sport de toutes les façons possibles.

Olivier avait remarqué également à son arrivé, la ténacité de ce garçon - Benjamin - et s'adressa enfin à lui en lui tendant la main. La poignée fut ferme, et souriante, et la conversation se tissa rapidement autour du football.

\- Vous allez jouer pour la coupe d'Europe ? Demanda Olivier, gardant son sourire

\- Oui ! Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe d'Italie ! Répondit-il, fièrement

\- Vraiment ! Quel est votre nom ?

\- Benjamin Le Franc… !

\- C'est aussi notre futur attaquant chez Hambourg SV !

Une voix venue du ciel prononça ces mots. Levant la tête, Benjamin aperçu dans les gradins le célèbre gardien de but : Thomas Price et à ses côtés, Ben Becker, milieu de terrain qui n'a pas son pareille également. Il voulait se pincer la joue pour savoir s'il ne rêvait pas, il avait devant lui la crème de l'équipe montante du Japon, et en plus de ça, le gardien de Hambourg connaissait déjà son nom.

\- Nous partions déjeuner, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Patty

\- On ne veut surtout pas vous déranger… Répondit Anna

\- Pas du tout, au contraire ! Et j'ai l'impression que ces Messieurs ont beaucoup de chose à se dire ! Taquina Patty

\- Certainement ! Ria Anna

Anna et Benjamin s'installèrent à une terrasse et déjeunèrent avec les quatre jeunes gens. Comme prédit par Patty, les quatre hommes ne cessèrent de bavarder de football. Patty sympathisa avec Anna, et la jeune italienne en fut surprise. Elle qui avait d'ordinaire des difficultés à s'entendre avec la gente féminine, elle avait devant elle, une femme à l'écoute et parfaitement adorable.

Néanmoins, Patty remarquait qu'Anna était attentive à la conversation des garçons, et qu'elle manquait de participer. Était-elle une fervente supportrice comme elle ? Une petite-amie de footballeur passionné ? Ou alors ?

\- Vous jouez au football vous aussi Anna ? Questionna Patty

Les quatre garçons furent comme bousculés par la question de Patty, et fixèrent Anna. Benjamin connaissait bien évidemment la réponse, et savait par avance que son amie serait modeste, très modeste. Il prit donc les devants, et répondit, apercevant l'italienne bégayante.

\- Anna est la meilleure joueuse d'Italie, et de Suisse aussi ! Dit-il, fièrement

\- Benjamin, tu exagères… ! Dit-elle, rougissante

\- Vous savez qu'Anna a même joué avec nous en régional !

\- Benjamin !

\- Une fille dans une équipe de garçon ? Quel culot ! Fut admiratif Olivier

\- Je ne suis pas restée longtemps ! Répondit Anna

\- Elle entraîne les poussins de Spiez maintenant et m'a appris l'une de mes techniques actuelles !

\- Benjamin… ! Le secoua Anna

Benjamin énumérait la vie d'Anna comme si ces six années ne les avaient pas séparés. Il semblait la connaître par cœur, et être terriblement fier de ce qu'elle fut, était, et devenait. La passion roulait dans ses yeux, et annonçait avec ferveur ce que faisait son amie italienne à toutes les oreilles du monde fut évidente.

\- Tu es comme ça toi ! Tu piques les techniques de jeu de ta petite-amie ! Charria Thomas

\- Euh… Souffla Anna

« Petite-amie » : voilà bien un statut auquel elle ne répondait pas. Anna n'était pas la petite-amie de Benjamin, ni sa compagne, ou son amie intime, elle n'était rien, elle ne savait par ailleurs ce qu'elle était aux yeux de son ami… Avait-il rompu réellement dans son cœur, dans sa tête et dans son âme avec Catherine ? Est-ce qu'ils vivaient un conte d'été dont l'histoire se terminerait à la fin de la saison… Et si cette relation ne fut qu'un leurre ? L'italienne pensait toujours rêver, impossible pour elle que Benjamin puisse avoir des sentiments autre qu'amical pour elle : il était à la danseuse étoile…

\- J'ai envie de faire une partie de foot, ça vous dit ! Proposa Olivier

Les garçons ne pouvaient pas répondre « non » à une telle offre. Ils partirent dans un parc de la ville de Bernes, et se mirent à taquiner avec dévotion, un ballon. Benjamin ne pouvait pas espérer meilleure journée que celle-ci, il partageait sa passion avec des passionnés et il n'aurait rien échangé pour être ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Anna et Patty rirent devant tant d'enfantillage, elles étaient convaincues que si elles disparaissaient, ils ne le remarqueraient même pas. Le football était leur véritable maîtresse. Patty observait Anna, et une pointe de tristesse se lisait dans son regard, à quoi pensait-elle ?

\- Vous êtes inquiètes ? Sourit Patty

\- Pardon… ? Fut surprise Anna

\- Votre petit-ami va partir dans un autre pays, certes pas très loin de la Suisses mais, c'est une sacré épreuve pour un couple…

\- Oh, mais, euh, nous, nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Paniqua Anna

\- Ah oui ?

Patty fut stupéfaite. La vénération avec laquelle Benjamin avait parlé de l'italienne, démontrait pourtant une symbiose complète en ce couple. Elle aurait pariée qu'ils étaient ensembles, et très amoureux. Sur le terrain de Bernes, elle avait remarqué leur complicité, la main qu'il avait lâchée précautionneusement avant de marcher sur la pelouse. Et puis, cette impétuosité lorsqu'elle s'était avancée vers lui pour lui indiquer qu'Olivier se trouvait aussi sur le terrain : énigme.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète… S'excusa Patty

\- Vous ne l'avez pas été… Sourit-elle

Benjamin et Anna durent partirent en début d'après-midi, ils ne voulaient pas rentrer tard à Spiez. Ils saluèrent sympathiquement leurs nouveaux amis et partirent en direction du bus. Prenant place dans le véhicule, Benjamin ne tenait plus en place. Il n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne journée, entouré de grands joueurs qu'il admirait, et dont bientôt, il côtoierait. Il se hâtait déjà de fouler les terres de l'Allemagne, et de parvenir à leur niveau déjà bien plus avancé que le sien. Quel regret il avait désormais de ne pas avoir intégré un club européen plus tôt.

Dans tous les cas, il devait sa motivation et son bonheur à Anna, et à elle seule. Tournant son visage vers le sien, il la vit regarder avec peine le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Quel égoïste, il ne pensait qu'à lui et sa joie depuis tout à l'heure, et il n'avait pas remarqué avant le petit moral d'Anna. Qu'avait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui écrasait subitement son dynamisme.

Délicatement, il prit sa main, et croisa ses doigts avec les siens. Ce geste eut pour effet de sortir Anna de ses pensées, et regarda la main de Benjamin dans la sienne. Que faisaient-ils tous les deux ? Une partie de football avec leur cœur et leur sentiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ? Des amants fougueux ? Anna l'aimait, l'aimait de plus en plus, jour après jour, mais lui, est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Probablement pas… Il était simplement perdu.

\- Merci pour cette journée… Souffla Benjamin

\- Je n'y suis pour rien… Le hasard était avec nous… Sourit-elle, modeste

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses en ce qui nous concerne…

\- Il n'y a pas de « nous » Benjamin…

Anna avait murmuré cette phrase en retenant un sanglot dans sa gorge. Benjamin fut quelque peu furieux. Après toutes ces journées passées ensembles, et ce passif, même s'il n'était pas recouvert à cent pour cent de bonheur, ils n'étaient pas de simples inconnus. Est-ce que son amie italienne doutait de lui au point de croire qu'il ne faisait que passer du bon temps, et que lorsqu'il partirait pour l'Allemagne, il l'oublierait, et effacerait ces instants précieux et heureux.

Benjamin ne saurait certes pas mettre de mot précis sur leur relation de ces derniers jours, mais il était sûr, indéfectiblement certain de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux depuis fort longtemps que durant cette semaine. L'envie charnelle qu'il possédait pour Anna ne fut pas un leurre, et là encore, maintenant, à l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : rentrer chez elle et assouvir tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- Anna… Je ne sais pas si nous sommes un couple, ou autre chose… Dit-il, gêné

\- …

\- Mais, si tu veux entendre mes sentiments, soit déjà certaine d'une chose…

\- …

\- Je ne voudrais en cet instant être avec personne d'autre que toi…

Benjamin termina sa confession en embrassant passionnément Anna. Il avait envie de la rassurer, et surtout, ne pas être lâche face à ses doutes, à ses craintes, à ses peurs… Jamais, plus jamais il ne la ferait souffrir, et assumerait jusqu'au bout ses sentiments. Il ne comptait pas jouer à l'amant transi qui venait assouvir toutes les nuits sa galante : bien au contraire. C'était le doux début d'une histoire…

Réconciliés face à ses tracas sentimentaux, Anna et Benjamin retrouvèrent leur complicité. Ils parlèrent tout le voyage de cette journée atypique à Bernes. Le joueur de football qu'il était, fut fort charmé par la ville et ses environs : à croire que la Suisse pourrait devenir son nouveau fief. Dommage que l'Allemagne ronge autant son ventre, autrement, il intégrerait un club de ce pays fantasque.

Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, ils descendirent et s'avancèrent vers leur vélo pour reprendre le chemin de la maison d'Anna. Le temps fut superbe, beau, et chaud, mais pas étouffant. La journée fut parfaite, et Benjamin demanda même à son amie italienne où elle la conduisait déjà demain, dernier jour avant l'entraînement où ils pourront profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre.

Anna se mit à rire, et elle attendit qu'ils soient arrivés à sa maison, et descendus de leur vélo pour répondre.

\- Et bien, peut-être pourrions-nous faire une ballade en vélo, et pique-niqué dans les montagnes au sud du village… Proposa Anna

\- C'est parfait pour moi !

\- C'est un peu moins exotique que ces derniers jours… ! Dit-elle, faisant la moue

Benjamin s'approcha d'elle, et il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva, sous ses rires joyeux. Elle baissa la tête, et l'embrassa, passionnément, aussi fort qu'elle le put. Une peur irrationnelle de le perdre gagna son esprit tout à coup, et elle le serra fort, très fort, jusqu'à lui couper la respiration. L'adrénaline monta dans le corps de Benjamin, et assouvir Anna en cet instant fut son plus chaste désir.

Avançant vers la maison, Benjamin tenait toujours Anna dans ses bras, et devait avouer que sous ses baisers ardents, il ne parvenait pas à avancer correctement. Riant tous deux encore comme des enfants, il fit glisser l'italienne dans ses bras jusqu'à temps que ses deux pieds touchent le sol. Et maintenant que l'italienne ne cachait plus l'horizon, Benjamin sursauta en observant une ombre sur la terrasse d'Anna.

\- Roberto ? Fut étonné Benjamin

Roberto se leva, assit sur la marche depuis des heures. Il attendait avec impatience Benjamin, il devait absolument lui parler. L'affaire paraissait urgente, et malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour ce « couple », il insista fortement.

\- Écoute Roberto, pour Benjamin et moi… Essaya de se justifier Anna

\- Oui, oui, j'écouterais vos explications plus tard, de toute façon, je le savais !

\- Tu le savais ? S'étonna Benjamin

\- Évidemment, je suis ton meilleur ami ! Mais là, il faut vraiment que tu rentres à la villa Robson avec moi, et que je te parle !

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive dans une minute… !

Roberto commença à emboîter le pas de son ami, mais l'attendit près d'un arbre. Benjamin embrassa Anna et lui promis de ne pas être long, et qu'elle pouvait l'attendre sans quiétude. L'italienne glissa un secret farouche à l'oreille de son ami, et promis d'être patiente jusqu'à son retour.

Benjamin et Roberto se dirigèrent vers la villa, mais le français commençait à perdre patience face au silence de son ami italien. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si grave pour qu'il soit aussi muet qu'une carpe ? Était-ce l'équipe qui organisait une mutinerie ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Benjamin, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose !

\- Ça j'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi tant de mystère ?

\- Parce que tu vas avoir un sacré… Problème…

Roberto termina sa phrase dans un abattement total. Trop de temps s'était écoulé entre l'information et le retour de Benjamin, et désormais, face à eux, se trouvait la raison de cette précipitation.

Benjamin comprit. Il comprit pourquoi Roberto souhaitait se dépêcher, et surtout pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire devant Anna, attendant qu'ils soient tous les deux pour en discuter.

\- Bonjour…

Catherine se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la villa Robson et son cœur rata un battement dès plus sonorisant. Il sentit subitement le parfum de Sophia, sautant dans les bras de son petit-ami Roberto, heureuse de le retrouver.

Benjamin ne réalisait pas, il ne comprenait pas, et avait une envie effroyable de hurler pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Catherine fut là, en face de lui, la bouche en cœur, et les yeux prêt à faire échapper des larmes de désarroi. Que fallait-il faire ? Que fallait-il dire ? Que voulait-il ? Il ne savait plus… Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment Catherine pouvait se trouver devant lui en ce moment même…

Et sans qu'il comprenne, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, il sentit deux bras l'entourer, et une tête s'enfouir dans son cou… Catherine avait entouré de ses bras le corps de Benjamin, et le jeune homme avait tel un robot resserré également son étreinte, et posa une main sur sa chevelure d'orée…

Catherine était à Spiez.

Anna était à Spiez.

Et Benjamin ne savait plus sur quelle terre il avait posé ses pieds.

Interrogation.


End file.
